Remember Me Part I
by Leonixon
Summary: My life's complicated, really. Trying to recover from a broken relationship, get a new job, and keeping up with rent is hard enough. But when two meteors land practically in my back yard and end up being alien robots from another planet, that's when I get a reality check. And truthfully, I never thought I would fall for one of them. Silverbolt/humanOC. T for cursing and crude humor
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Soo, I came up with a new story that's totally different from my other stories. It's in first person…I know, shocker. It's been a while since I ever wrote in first person so it might be a little bumpy at first. Instead of taking 2-4 chapters for introductions I just plowed right into the story. It's going to be a more fun and not so serious plot but some parts may get dark, anywho. I keep blabbering on and on and keep ya from reading…I'll shut up now… enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 Beginnings**

**

* * *

**

The Decepticons wanted the humans as their slaves, He told me to hide and so I hid and he ran off with the Autobots. He said that he would always be there for me…so I could only ask now, when I need him the most, where was he?

* * *

So, how did I get from here to there? Well, it's a long story, I guess. My name is Jessica Lilly Walker. I am twenty years old. I have red crew cut hair, a skinny body, brown eyes and a weird addiction for sci-fi movies. I was living in a small town outside of Las Angeles. My parents died in a car crash when I was younger so I was put in an orphanage. Until I was old enough to live on my own I moved far away from my home, even if it meant moving to the other side of the country. I have a part time job at a run down dinner near my apartment. So, yeah, I had a normal life, but the key word in that sentence was _had_.

* * *

So this is how it all started.

* * *

"You're fired."

I choked on my own spit. "What?"

"You've been late for the past three days, Jessica. I can't keep playing this game of yours." The middle aged fat man said with a shrug of his shoulder.

His attitude made me livid. "It was only three days! How can you fire me from my job? Other employees arrive three hours late and you don't do anything!"

My boss shrugged. "I am sorry, I can't do anything else with ya."

I was stuttering, loss of words. The only income that kept me living in my shitty apartment was eight dollars an hour. Fine, so I could find a new job…with a hell of a lot better boss. I took off my name tag and apron off throwing them at his feet. He was an asshole anyway and who wanted to keep serving savages food with only two dollar tips.

So, here I was jobless. I stomped to the front door and pushed it open forcefully. The night's cold air caught me off as it struck my skin. I growled and rubbed my hands on my arms.

I lived down the block so it was no problem, right? Wrong. I lived in the middle of flipping nowhere for God's sake and the closest the buildings ever got was two hundred yards from each other. I truly wanted to get out of this place, go other places and see the world. I wanted to be the girl who always dared. I did a real good job of picking the place I wanted to live in, huh? I hated this town. I knew nobody and nobody knew me. I was basically just another girl walking down the street.

Eventually I reached my apartment. Unlocking the lock I sighed opening the door. There, I was greeted by my black cat, Rakia. Don't ask me how I named him that but, hey, it fitted him well.

"Hey Ra, keeping the fish busy I see? I said looking up at my small fish tank filled with white angelfish. On the floor below it was puddles of water, clear evidence of Rakia's doing.

"I just love your welcome home gifts!" I said with sarcastic joy. I gave him a kiss on the head. He meowed, purring like a motor boat in response. I laughed, closing the door and started to clean up the mess. My cat watched the mop carefully as if any moment it would jump out at him.

Shaking my head I resumed to mop up the mess. Soon, it was clean and I walked to my kitchen, hungry for dinner. My apartment had one bedroom, a bathroom, small living room and kitchen. A perfect place for me, myself, and I.

I turned to Rakia meowing and jumping on the table where my phone was. A light was blinking meaning I had a message. I huffed walking over to it and recognized the number immediately. Rakia meowed again.

"Oh I know, when doesn't he call?" I said to my cat. So, by now you must be thinking I must be the crazy twenty year old who talks to her pet. Well, you're right and I am proud of it, damn it!

"Jerry called didn't he?"

_Meow _

"He knows I forgot him a long time ago."

_Meow_

I deleted the message and rolled my eyes. Yeah so pretty much this is how it went between him and me: Girl meets boy, boy likes girl, girl likes boy, boy ask girl on date, girl say yes, girl and boy go out for dinner, girl and boy come back to apartment, boy and girl make out, boy and girl get to know each other more, boy say to girl I'll never leave girl and boy be there for girl always, boy leave girl for a prettier girl forever… girl heart broken.

Beautiful, ain't it?

* * *

I soon forgot about loosing my job and settled down, grabbing a bowl of cereal for dinner. I looked over at Ra who was currently eating a can of tuna.

"Sorry, Ra, I didn't get a chance to go to the market and get ya cat food." I said with a smile knowing he didn't care, he was enjoying his dinner more than ever.

I got into my pajamas and sat on the couch to watch T.V. It was three o' nine in the morning and nothing was on so somehow I ended up watching the news. I never really liked watching the news because, well, I liked the world _I_ lived in _without_ any negativity! All that was on the news was death this, economy that, warfare blah, blah, blah! You _never _hear cute kittens being saved by dogs, do ya?

"-meteors striking all around earth have been reported. Scientist say it could be the first simultaneous meteor shower that compares to the early days of Earth. Authorities are telling civilians to stay indoors until further notice. We'll keep you updated on the situation, when we come back. I am Katy Simons reporting from downtown Las Angeles, channel news ten. Back to you Don." I ignored the woman looking away from the t.v. and out my window.

"Jesus…" I muttered. Suddenly my mind went into crazy-what-would-happen-if-we-got-invaded-by-aliens-Sci-Fi-senerio. Now you must be thinking I am the crazy twenty year old who talks to her cat and thinks there's an alien invasion…well, you're right again and I am damn proud of it!

"Rakia." I called patting my lap.

He ran over hopping onto the couch and then my lap. I started to pet him nervously while he purred loudly. So maybe I _was_ over reacting.

"There're just meteors, just-" Suddenly a loud bang and screech was heard from outside making my apartment vibrate. I immediately cover my cat with my upper body, making my cereal crash to the floor.

"Oh God, oh God, OH GOD!" I chanted getting up making my cat jump off of me and run for safety under a end table. So maybe I wasn't over reacting?

I went over to my window and saw nothing. No people were coming out of their houses and apartments freaking out. So, was I the only one who heard that? I guess so…

And then I spun around forgetting the mess on the floor doing the most stupid, but bravest, thing in my life. I put on a jacket and a pair of boots and went outside to investigate. Yep, this was the most stupidest thing I've ever done in years…well, weeks. I did eat that worm for ten bucks…Hey, my co-worker dared me. And besides it was easy money.

"Rakia, if I don't come back tell my old boss that he can go fuck himself, k?"

_Meow?_

"Good boy." And with that I slammed the door closed, locking it.

* * *

Did I ever mention I have like, a giant never ending forest in my town? No? well, I have a giant never ending forest in my town. I must have been smoking something that night but when I followed the burning trees, plant life, and the occasional animal, I finally came across the meteor.

It was nothing I had ever seen before. Getting up close I realized unlike the pictures of meteors in my textbooks from high school that were rock, this was metal.

"Holy shit…" As if those two words were like a activation code, it started to click and whirr to life.

"Oh fuck!"

A million thoughts ran through my head and besides some smart ones I did the most stupid one of them all, I hid behind a flipping tree…yep, a tree… By then I was ready to pee myself hearing more bangs and screeches in the sky and then the bangs of them impacting the ground.

"Not more of them!" I sad with dread.

I took the guts to look around my safe spot. I gasped with horror and fear. What was once a metal pod was not a giant robot! I stumbled trying to keep myself together from fainting thus making me step on a stick and immediately making the thing turn it's head toward me.

It's red eyes looked straight at me, seeming like they were digging into my soul. It walked toward me and my eyes immediately went to it's arm. The plating on the arm shifted and twisted out of the way to reveal a gun!.

Instead of running away, I stayed in that one spot like I was super glued there. Maybe it was the fear or awe of it all but the next thing that happened still plays in the back of my mind to this day.

It lifted it's gut at me and I stared right down the barrel of the weapon. I could see plasma starting to heat and then, like that, the gun was gone from my face. Just as it was about to fire, another one of those robots tackled him to the ground. It got me out of my daze and I hugged the tree for balance as I breathing hard. I could have just _died_!

I looked up at the battling robots. The new one that just saved my life had blue eyes unlike the other one. I also realized he had panels on his back that looked like wings to a jet of some sort.

A gasp escape my lips as the alien took a blade out of basically nowhere and stabbed the other in the abdomen. It fell to the ground from the force. I shook my head with disbelief. _No, he just saved my life only to get killed? _

I closed my eyes and revealed myself from my hiding spot. I started to wave my arms.

"Hey! Over here tin can!" I opened my eyes. Surprisingly, it didn't work. The alien was more interested in killing the blue eyed robot.

Clicks, tones, whirs and whistles were heard as the evil robot leaned in close to the one on the ground.

Seemingly out of nowhere another robot appeared. It plowed right into the robot who was about to kill my savoir. Did I mention he sounded and looked pissed? Well he did. It yelled in it's native language punching the other in the face.

This one had the same wings on his back just like the other one. I wonder if they meant that they can turn into jet or something?

Somehow the robot's way of fighting made me go into a trance. It was graceful and deadly at the same time. Like it was a morbid kind of art to them. Wait, what if it was?

I looked up just in time out of my trance to jump out of the way of the brawling robots. I yelled throwing my body out of the way and crawled backwards on my butt. They continued to brawl.

Realizing I didn't know where I was going I backed into something metal. I looked up at the alien who was injured and yelled out in surprise. I went into a ball waiting for it to eat me but I looked up only seeing it-smile?

"What?" Was the only word I managed to say before It suddenly looked up and then grabbing me in it's hands. It grunted as it turned on it's other side protecting me from the other alien throwing the other across the forest. It snapped the trees in half like they were nothing more than twigs.

The alien opened its hands looking down at me. It clicked and whirred speaking in it's language expecting to see if I understood it.

I shook my head no and made and indication with my hand to my ear-The universal 'I have no clue what you are saying' gesture.

Did it just roll it's eyes at me?

Pretty soon it finally laid there still, its eyes seeming to dim. I looked at it's body seeing blue glowing stuff coming out of it. Realization dawned on me. _Oh got it's bleeding to death!_

"Hey! Hey! No! Don't go to sleep! No sleepy!" I said tapping it's hand. I looked up at the battling robots again wanting to get the other's attention and help it.

Somehow I could not keep my eyes off of the robots fighting. Good thing I didn't blink because it was over in less than an eye blink. The one robot with blue eyes grabbed the other's neck and twisted him to the ground putting a foot on it's back while he had the robot's head in his hands. With a sickly crunch and ripping noises it was all over.

I sighed with relief. "Holy freaking shit…"

It looked down at me surprised like I was never there before. It walked toward me dropping the head to the ground.

"Um, hehe, I'll walk away now. You might want to help ya buddy ya know before he dies and stuff, hehe." I said nervously getting out of the robot's hand and starting to run away. But of coarse it easily grabbed me by my jacket and lifted me up to it's face. It looked at me for a moment turning me around examining me. I kept my eyes shut, my heart pumping faster than I knew was normal.

"How can you be so small?" It asked me with wonderment.

I opened my eyes surprised. It-_he_, could talk.

"You can speak?"

"Ya…" He replied. "Something you humans call the internet. I would think you would know that."

"Um…ok…put me down!" I yelled squirming.

He shrugged and he did. He dropped me on my butt and I gave him a dirty look. He didn't see it as he walked over to the other robot.

"Jeez, what the hell were you doing?"

Immediately the robots eyes came on like he wasn't even on the brink of death, more like he was just freaking sleeping! Was I worried for the guy? Maybe…but I should have been he saved my life…so I had to offer it something, right?

"Oh shut up Silverbolt, it's not like I can read the guy's processor. How was I supposed to know he was gunna pull that blade out on me?" He shook his head speaking perfect English.

"He-hey!" I stuttered yelling up to them.

"What?" The one on the ground said annoyed. "Go away, would ya?"

The one named Silverbolt whacked him on the head. "Oh, shut up, Air Raid let the human talk."

I noticed a twitch in my eye and rubbed my eyes while shaking my head. "I just wanted to say thanks…" I peeped looking up a Air Raid.

He looked at me with pure confusion. "I didn't even know you were here!" He said with a laugh. "I just wanted to tackle that piece of slag Decepticon down!"

"Yeah and look where it got you." Silverbolt grumbled under his breath, taking out equipment that I couldn't even relate to.

I could have passed out right then and there. So I was talking to two killer aliens from outer space who didn't even have the objective of saving my life but instead killing the guy for fun!

…What _the_ hell!

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Reviews = love ^_^**


	2. Contact

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Sorry it took me a while to update….ok a **_**long **_**time but hey I still updated.**

**Ok so I am going to make it Bay-formers universe but with G1 universe characters and stuff. Aerialbots may be OOC ish. (I'll try my best to make their personalities as close as possible to the cartoon!) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Contact**

* * *

So I sat there on the cold ground with my legs pulled against my chest starring at Silverbolt as he repaired Air Raid. Every minute or so they would speak in their native language, Cybertronian, as they called it. Either way it made me on edge, left out, and paranoid. For some odd reason the fact of aliens on earth didn't hit as hard as I thought it would. It was at first 'holy shit whoa' but now its like 'whoa how am I going to hide them from the rest of the world'?

"Uh…guys?" I peeped.

They both turned at me at the same time. I popped my mouth shut for a moment at their quick moment. "Um, I know you don't like me and all but how are you guys going to hide yourselves?"

"We don't dislike-" Silverbolt was interrupted by Air Raid before he could finish his sentence.

"Easy! We'll scan an alternate form." He said sitting up was pushed back down by Silverbolt.

I nodded starting to play with a leaf. I had to smile at Silverbolt's effort at trying to make this less awkward. To him it was probably more awkward to be in this situation than to me. I mean, I am the one with the sci-fi expertise.

"Ok, soo, why are you here?" I blinked. "I-I mean you are aliens, I mean, damn…" I stuttered. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. My brain was working to it's limit. I bet you could see the smoke coming out of my ears by now. "Yeah, why are you here?"

Silverbolt smiled at my fumble. I narrowed my eyes at him with annoyance. He looked back at his work. "We followed a group of Decepticons here. We thought they had stolen energon from us. But it turns out they didn't"

"Oh so why kill the guy?" I asked looking over at the dead body scrunching my nose in disgust seeing a growing puddle of that blue stuff.

"Decepticons are the enemy of the Autobots, which we are proudly aligned to. Decepticons are the reason why Cybertron is destroyed and dead." Air Raid said with a growl.

"Less of them means less Decepticons to deal with." Silverbolt confirmed with a nod.

So I talked to them for a while. I learned more about them and they learned more about me. They didn't seem to mind, I mean, they seemed like they were enjoying talking to me.

Basically it was an accident that they came here and without a significant amount of energon in their systems, I guess that's their type of fuel, they can't leave the planet.

"Do you have any idea why the Decepticons came here if they didn't take your energon."

"Not a clue." Silverbolt leaned back on his heels and admired his repair work. "I am a genius."

"Thanks." Air Raid said with a smile looking at his repaired abdomen.

"Anytime." Silverbolt said clasping hands with Air Raid, helping him stand up.

Air Raid turned to me and nodded his head. "What's your designation anyway? You never told us."

_Designation?_ "Oh, my name! Jessica Walker but Jess is fine too."

"Well, 'Jess', mind showing us around a bit?"

"Uh nonono, I don't think humans would really like that!" I said standing and waving my arms in the air.

"Why not? It's not like we're going to hurts them." Air Raid said in defense. Silverbolt shook his head at his comrade.

I had to let my jaw drop. How stupid were these guys? "Uhh, because the humans will get scared shitless and bring in the military and kill you?" I said putting my arms out.

They looked at each other. "Like your weapons could even penetrate our armor." Air Raid said with a cocky smile.

I had to slap my hand to my face. "Ugh, can't you guys just lay low until I figure this out?"

Silverbolt cocked his head "You mean until _we_ get an alternate form?"

"Huh?" I looked up at him, exhausted.

Air Raid looked at him raising a optic ridge. "Yeah, but do you see any jets around here?" He asked Silverbolt. "-do you?" He asked looking down at me.

I shook my head at his sarcasm. "What about a car?" I supplied, hopeful.

Silverbolt let out a breath of laughter.

"They don't call us Aerialbots for nothing!" Air Raid said puffing his chest out with pride. Silverbolt smacked him making him slouch.

"Ya see, our frames are only designed for flying, in other words we have to scan a jet in order to disguise ourselves."

I looked around as if the forest would offer me some sort of answer. Surprisingly, it did. "There's an airport not too far away from here. For you it would be like a whole clothing store." I said putting my arms to the sides trying to make them get a picture at how big the airport was.

Air Raid smiled. "Well then, what are we awaiting for?"

Silverbolt bent down offering a hand. I looked up at him, eying him as I stepped onto his hand. I looked over seeing Air Raid jump, twisting into the air. In a few moments his body shifted and turned. He finally took the form of a alien looking jet. I gasped realizing what was about to happen. "Silverbolt, don't you dare!" I yelled.

He chuckled throwing me up in the air. I could hear both of them laughing over my screams of fear. Air Raid ignited his afterburners and rocketed into the night sky. At that moment I was suddenly caught landing in Silverbolt's cockpit. Instinctively I clutched the seat with my hands. "You son of a bitch!" I gasped.

The jet simply chuckled, closing the glass cockpit over me with a hiss. Yeah, basically sealing my tomb. You know I never said I wanted to go with them but it seemed that they need me ..or was it something more?

"I promise I won't fly fast." He said gently.

I blinked, his reassurance wasn't helping.

"Aw, 'Silver ya gunna ruin the fun." Air Raid's voice rang in the cockpit over the radio. "No, Air Raid I just simply don't want to kill her." He said with no humor.

"Not even-"

"Who's the leader here?"

"You are…" He said sounding like a child that had been sent to his bedroom with no dinner.

"Good." He said taking off and gaining altitude.

At first it took me a moment to adjust to the feeling. Truthfully A: I hated flying. I would not go on an airplane if it were a once in a lifetime chance. B: I hated the feeling of it and C: I hated heights. Do you ever see me on a Farris wheel? A roller coaster? No, you don't because I value my life, thank you very much!

I kept my hands clutched to the seat. My breathing was shallow and quick.

"Uh, you alright?"

"Nonotreally" I replied quickly shaking my head.

I heard the sounds of Air Raid's jets as he flew over us and next to us. Even though it was night I could see Air Raid was flying upside-down. "What's the matter?" His voice sounded to humored to be concerned.

"Uh, I don't like flying…" I said.

"Ahh, don't worry about it, you'll get used to it." Air Raid said doing a barrel role over us and going up higher into the sky. Silverbolt was quiet for a while and so was I. I tried getting my mind off my fear by looking out to the night sky. It was clear with no clouds and the moon shown with great brilliance. I opened my mouth with awe. It was a really, really, freaken awesome sight.

"So," Was 'Silver's hesitant voice. "What don't you like about flying?" He sounded like he wanted to have a conversation but I knew that he was just curious.

"Um, I don't like the feeling of it, and plus I really was never a fan of heights."

Silverbolt was silent for a moment again. Did I hurt his feelings or what?

"Really?" He asked suddenly a slight smile in his voice.

"Yes…" I said narrowing my eyes. "You think it's funny? Weird?" I said eying the jet.

"No, no, no, it's just so am I…" He said quietly, sounding that he was scared of admitting it. "Go ahead and laugh." He said like he would be rolling his eyes-or optics whatever.

"Um, why?" I asked truly confused.

"I am a jet? Helloo? I shouldn't be afraid of heights."

I blinked. "And?' I asked knowing he was trying to prove something.

"You don't think it's funny or, or, stupid?' He said trying to 'rat me out'

"Noo…" I said trying to hide my smile.

He was silent again. "If you're afraid of heights, your afraid of heights, simple as that. Yeah you were…uh-created to be a jet but you shouldn't be embarrassed that you don't like heights. Just because you are a jet doesn't mean you are entitled with no fear of heights."

"Huh, never though of it that way…"

And with that something clicked between me and him. We had a better understanding of each other.

I clicked my tongue. "You know what 'Silver, I don't think anything less of you." I said with a nod.

"Thanks…" He said truly sincere.

Air Raid was next to us once again, flying upside down. "Oooo, 'Silver and Jessica sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.-ah!"

Silverbolt growled and whacked his wing against his. I clutched the seat once more from his sudden jerk in movement.

"It was just a joke. You know if ya react to that like you just did it only makes you seem like ya like her."

I put my face in my hands. Great now they were perverted, killing machines.

"Ignore him, Jess…" He growled. Not at me but the tone was directed to Air Raid.

"Yep. Ok. Sounds good." I said through nervous laughs.

* * *

"Ignore him, Jess.." I said with a growl.

"Air Raid you are a pain in my aft ever since we got here. What is up with you?" I hissed over a private communication so Jessica wouldn't hear us.

"I dunno it's fun to mess with the human, she's funny."

I growled again. "If you don't stop behaving like this Air Raid I will personally ask Optimus to pull rank on you!"

He gasped with surprise. "You can't do that!"

"So can! He made me the leader of the Aerialbots." I retorted back with a smirk.

"Yeah, I wonder if he was over energized that day because it shoulda been me."

"Ohh so now you're getting your jealousy into all of this, right?" I whispered quickly with poison.

"No, I don't think a _'fearless leader' _should have a fear of heights!"

"I wouldn't be different with or without it, Air Raid. Who was the one who saved your aft back at Cybertron more than a zillion times?"

"Skydive!"

"No, aft head. It was me!" I said.

"Guys?" I heard Jessica's concerned voice but I ignored it.

"You must be confusing him with Slingshot. We always have to save his ass."

"Hey! Don't bring Slingshot into this!"

"Ooo you have feelings for him too?"

"Guys?" Again, I heard her voice this time more stressed and urgent but I ignored her.

"Air Raid you are being so immature!"

"When am I not?"

I growled trying to hold out my anger. "When we get to the airport I am going to Rip. Your. Wings. _Off_!"

"Naah, all talk no action!" He laughed.

"Wanna bet?" I yelled, challenging him.

"GUYS!" She yelled.

"What?" We both said at the same time.

"We got company!"

"Wha?" Air Raid yelped, surprised.

"Air Raid, I thought I told you to block our signatures!"

"You never said anything like that!" He said his voice getting higher at the end of his sentence.

"Ugh!" I truly gave up on him.

"Unidentified aircraft identify yourself." A strict voice came over the radio. "This is the U.S. Air Force. Respond or we will use deadly force."

"Oh Jesus…" I heard Jessica say. And with that the humans opened fire on us.

* * *

Go with this: I was beyond scared, terrified didn't even cover it. I clutched Silverbolt's metal when a missile hit us making the world around me be filled with orange and red light. I was really grateful that Silverbolt had super ultra heavy duty glass for his cockpit right then and there.

"What do we do?" I panicked.

"Hang on." He said doing a barrel role to the side.

"Air Raid!"

"On it!" He replied.

Immediately Air Raid was over us but upside down. He seemed to have a thing for flying upside down. Maybe that's why he was so screwed up in the head…

"Hey, Jess what's up?"

"Uh, you?" I said with a nervous laugh.

Another missile struck Silverbolt, this time making him tilt suddenly.

Air Raid surprisingly followed his movement. I wondered if the formation was to confuse the attacker or offer protection to each other. The next missile totally missed us. Was it to screw with the humans like an optical illusion? If it was, then that was pretty cool…

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"Fine" He replied curtly. "Air Raid we got to loose them."

"Them?" I peeped.

"There are five of 'em." Air Raid said sounding disappointed. "They always come in odds…"

"Now is not the time-dive fast!"

And like that they both went straight down. I yelled at the top of my lungs feeling the G-forces pushing against my stomach making me want to barf. Clouds and stars raced past us as they dove.

"Split off!" They immediately split apart going opposite directions.

"We will meet you at the airport once we loose them." Silverbolt said.

"Yep, see ya later."

"Heeey, I don't mean to be stupid or totally random but why don't you just scan those jets chasing us? We could disguise ourselves as one of them."

"They're too small for our frames." He replied his voice distant. Suddenly Silverbolt did a sharp turn avoiding a missile. But not without me hitting my head against the window. That was when I decided, in the future, I would personally put seat belts in Silverbolt.

* * *

I heard Jessica become silent. She was still and immediately I realized she was unconscious. "Jess? Jessica?"

Oh Primus was she dead? "Hey Jess are you alright?"

Suddenly a stroke of luck came my way. The human jets behind me fell back and retreated. It was odd but at the same time I could appreciate the sudden twist in fate. We were already at the airport and I transformed gently taking Jessica out of my cockpit. I looked at her in my giant hands. I placed her gently on one hand and brushed me figures gently down her body.

Was she dead? No, the organ know as the heart would have been offline. So he was unconscious. I felt a sudden pang of guilt wash over me. I turned my head around hearing sudden transformation noises.

"Aw fleshy didn't make it?" He said with an insincere sad tone.

"She's not dead bolt brain…she's just knocked out."

"Oh that's good…"

I looked behind myself seeing Air Raid humming that same song as before.

"_Do_ you _want_ me to rip your wings off?" I said knowing my optics flashed with anger.

"No, no, no that's fine." He said putting his hands up in defense. He quickly diverted his gaze from me to a human aircraft and to another. "Oh heey lookie here and oooo aren't you nice." He said going off looking at alternate forms.

I looked back down at Jessica. I tilted my head bringing her close to my chassis where underneath was my spark. It somehow gave off heat to which to Jessica's advantage helped. As I waited for Air Raid to come back I kept Jessica warm hoping that I didn't harm her that badly.

* * *

Groan, moan, curse, groan, curse again. "Ahh what the hell hit me?" I said bringing my hands to the side of my head.

"You're alright." I heard Silverbolt sigh with relief.

My vision became clear and I saw above me Silverbolt looking down at me. "Ah!" I yelled freaking out. "Okay. I do not like being held in your hands with you looming over me." I said nervously. I saw him frown and I immediately paused in my actions. A sound of something thrumming caught my attention. What was that thrumming noise? Was I really nuts? Did I hit my head that hard?

"Uh, what what's that sound?"

"What?" He said thrown off by my sudden question.

"The thrumming." I said looking at his chest and then him. Was it him?

"It's my spark." He said with a smile. Okay so here's a math lessen with Jessica Walker. Heart beat equals heart, so thrumming equals heart?

"Soo a heart?"

"Not exactly. But in a way. It's more like our soul rather than a heart-it's complicated."

I nodded my head and looked around. "So we lost them, eh?" I said realizing we were at the airport.

"Air Raid is finding himself an alternate form."

"Why aren't you?"

He looked down at me smiling. "I'll stay with you until Air Raid comes back."

We then heard Air Raid singing out loud not to far away from us. "Silverbolt and Jessica sitting in a tree, hah ha ha-ha."

Silverbolt offlined his optics and sighed. "Air Raid hurry up before more humans come and find us." He onlined his optics.

"But there is _oh so many_ to choose from." His voice echoed back.

"You guys are lucky. Looks like the air show is in town." He was silent, staring off into space not hearing what I had said. I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Hey, you alright?" I said tapping his hand, that I was still on by the way.

My tapping brought him out of his dazed. "Oh yeah." He made a noise as if he were clearing his throat. "I am just worried about my other 'bots."

"There's more of you?"

"Yeah, we got separated while back on Cybertron that is when Air Raid and I chased after the 'con's. We offlined a couple as they headed to Earth but one survived landing here. Then that's where you came into the picture."

"Will they be coming here?" I asked

Silverbolt sighed gently. "Most likely because we're here." His voice was hopeful.

I looked away playing with my fingers in awkwardness. I stared down t the ground and without knowing I huddled closer to Silverbolt wanting the warmth coming off of his chest. He looked down at me with surprise. He seemed to not mind me but just wasn't used to 'cuddling'.

Footsteps were heard as Air Raid came back. I looked up and down at him, squinting from the darkness.

"They didn't have my size…" He said with a laugh. "But I found one." He said looking at himself with satisfaction.

"Yeah, you look marvelous." Silverbolt said with a sarcastic nod. He gave me over to Air Raid, much to my discomfort and trust. I looked up at Silverbolt with puppy eyes. "Don't leave me with the psychotic jet, please."

He smiled to me but then went serious as he looked at Air Raid getting up in his face. "If I see a mark on her…"

"Ok, ok, it'll be my wings, jeez."

Silver backed away walking away. "Keep her warm."

"Ok, no pressure." He said. Once Silverbolt had his back turned he made a funny face at him, sticking out what seemed to be a tongue.

"Ew." I groaned.

He sat on the ground with a thud and brought me to his chest. That thrumming was like a drug to me. It was so calming and… addictive. It was soothing…

I shook my head getting out of the trance, realizing I was moving to lean against his chest. I bought my hands to my face in embarrassment.

"Don't deny my handsome looks and spark." He purred.

I lifted my head from my hands. "Silverbolt! Don't leave me with the perverted jet!"

* * *

**Poor Jessica, lolz. **

**Reviews=loves**


	3. Oops

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Ooh thank you so much for all the feedback! =D Alright new chapter! Woot!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Oops…**

* * *

By now I was on the brink of passing out from being so tired, I didn't even care that I was with Air Raid. Sure, I didn't mind helping 'Silver and Air Raid out but maybe just a quick- "'Silver!" I opened my eyes quickly, my body going stiff in Air Raid's hand from his loud and sudden voice. It scared the living crap out of me!

Air Raid stood up making me grab onto one of his fingers.

"My, my, loving the new look." He said circling him. Realizing the morning sun was rising I could see him better. I opened my mouth with awe. His gray plating was sleek and smooth with pointed plates of armor on his shoulders with the Autobot insignias on the sides. On his back were impressive wings that spanned out at an upward angle. Right below his wings were his thrusters that were seemingly hidden in back of gray armor. His helm had sharp pointed antennae on either side pointed backwards giving the sense of movement. On his chest was the glass of a cockpit. Then my eyes met his. His blue optics stood out even from the light, casting a gently blue on his cheeks.

I looked at Air Raid seeing his armor. His was a darker gray. He had the same basic design except his helm was more boxed and didn't have any antennae like Silverbolt. His cockpit also rested on his chest and lower abdomen. He wore his Autobot insignia on one of his upper arms. I had to wonder what jets they picked?

"Wow…" I said. Immediately I closed my mouth shut and looked away. Basically I was checking them out right there…total face palm.

As if the situation couldn't get any worse I felt my cheeks heat up

Silverbolt smiled and reached his hand out for me to climb on. Oh yes, I can finally get away from this nut case…

Air Raid dumped me onto his hand non to gently and I stuck my tongue at him. He did so in return. Immediately I cringed away from him. Oh God that was so gross. Air Raid shook his head with triumph. Great now he had something to torment me with.

Silverbolt saw it also and gave him a "are you kidding me" look. He put up a hand before Air Raid could say anything.

He looked down at me with gentle optics. "I presume you want to head back to your home?"

I looked up at him and nodded a yes. That just sounded absolutely _wonderful_.

* * *

The ride home was less…chaotic and rather relaxing. Air Raid surprisingly behaved and Silverbolt kept to himself. So it was I guess, a awkward silence all the way back home. It was around five in the morning when we reached the forest behind my town. Silverbolt transformed as he gently swayed over the ground and landed on his feet with a gentle thud. It was really weird how the cockpit never uh, morphed into his body. It just stayed there comfortably on his chest leaving me vertical to the ground, which was not as fun as it sounds! Silverbolt brought his hand to his chest and the glass of the cockpit opened with a hiss. I climbed on it and kept balanced by hugging his thumb. Slowly he placed me back on the ground much to my comfort and relief. He remained kneeling in front of me making sure I didn't fall from the dizziness of sudden height difference. Air Raid also transformed landing with a more profound bang, making me loose balance for a moment. Silverbolt rolled his optics to himself.

"Well…" I said putting my hands on my waist once I collected myself.

"Yeah…uh thanks for helping us out and sorry 'bout the little incident on the way there." He said looking away awkwardly.

I had to admit. He was acting cute and if he were human he would have been blushing, I'd put a hundred bucks down for a bet! That is, if I had that money I would.

"Not a problem." I said glancing over at Air Raid who was pretending to not pay attention to me. "Hope you guys drop by again and with your other buddies too." I smiled.

Silverbolt stood up nodding his head and jumped into the air transforming. My heart flutter at the sight while I smiled like an idiot. Air Raid gave me a two finger salute with a wink to me and he too transformed and they both jetted into the air. I watched them as they flew father turning into dark dots in the sky. I looked reluctantly away as my smile faded. "Be careful…" I muttered softly.

* * *

I stumbled through the door and took my muddy boots off my feet and placed my dirty jacket on a nearby chair.

"Rakia, come boy." I said wondering if my cat was still here…alive.

_Meow. _Was his reply.

I smiled and trudged past the couch where my bowl of splattered cereal was on the floor from last night. "I'll clean it up later." I groaned to myself going into my bedroom. I stood in front of my bed and slowly tipped forward before plopping on it. I sighed with content. Now I could finally go to sleep. I closed my eyes smiling.

In all honesty I hoped that those two would come back and visit me. Giant alien robots couldn't be as bad as it sounded. I mean if someone pissed you off you could be all "Hey, back off I have twenty foot plus alien robots with plasma guns for friends, and I know how to use 'em!"

The sight of that happening suddenly disappeared with the screeching of my alarm clock. I groaned trying to find it without looking up. "Damn it!' Yeah, like that would help me fine the God forsaken thing.

I finally found it and shut it off. And it was silent again.

Rakia suddenly jumped on my bed and laid at the top of my head, covering my eyes with his fur. "Thank you Rakia…you always did make a fine eyes coverer."

His response was his loud purring that vibrated in my ears. And with that I fell asleep. But oddly enough not without thinking about Silverbolt's harmonic sound of his spark.

* * *

Three meteors fell from the sky and landed among the cityscape of Las Angeles. Humans yelled and ran with terror as they impacted buildings making concrete and glass fall to the streets below. Once the pod landed with a giant bang it started to transform with viscous movements.

"That was a hard landing guys." A deep voice said in Cybertronian over the other two's comlinks.

"Shove it, Skywarp. This is where the Autobots' signatures were detected." A higher pitched voice hissed.

"Ew, what are these fleshy looking things?" Skywarp said with disgust standing up.

"Humans, according to a large data based storage called the world wide web." came another deeper voice. He stood up and looked around with interest seeing the humans flee from them.

"Thundercracker, I think you would only know that." Skywarp said with a sigh.

"Enough you two!" The third one snapped.

"Yes, Starscream." They both said as the same time

"Scan alternate forms and follow the Autobot's signatures. We came for them and only them!"

Thundercracker and Starscream both jumped into the air and transformed into their Cybertronian jet modes.

Before Skywarp did so also, he glanced around at humans yelling and running away from him. "Hmm, I am not that ugly looking." He said with mock hurt and a quick bark of laughter. He jumped into the air, transformed, and blasted off into the early morning sky.

* * *

"Silver…? Silver!" Air Raid's voice brought me out of my daze.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"Whoa, ok! I was just wondering where we are going?"

I sighed heavily. "I don't know."

"Well, we can't just keep flying aimlessly. We can't be the only Autobots on this planet." He pointed out emphasizing it with a lazy barrel role.

"I am afraid we are, Raid" I whispered. He was silent as we flew for a few minutes. He hummed gently.

"Jessica on the processor?" He teased.

"What? No! Shut up. I barely know her." I said in defense and speeding up ahead of him.

"Yeah, sure…" He drawled lazily.

I had to wince mentally. I _was_ thinking about her, a lot. If she knew about us would she tell other humans of our existence…would she now be in danger?

* * *

I woke up at one in the afternoon that day groaning and rolling on my back I rubbed my eyes. A sudden meow and Rakia on my stomach was heard and felt. I grunted as he did so. He purred loudly looking at me. "What?" I cooed putting my hands on either side of his head and kissing him on his nose.

_Meow. _

He jumped off of me and I heard his claws trotting against the wooden floor. I got up and looked at myself. I was still in my muddy clothes. "Ugh" I grunted lifting my arms.

_Meow._

"I know I know Ra, I am coming. You're not going to die of hunger."

_Meow._

Going into the kitchen I got Rakia a can of tuna. He started purring as I opened the can. "So how was your night, Rakia?" I said starting a conversation with the cat.

_Meow._

"Cool, cool. Ya wanna know how mine went?"

_Meow. _

I opened the top and plopped the tuna in the bowl. I placed it on the floor and he started devouring it. "I, Ra, met E.T.'s, hm."

_Meow._

I leaned on the island and cupped my head in my hand. "Oh yeah it was crazy."

Leaning down, I petted him. "Don't tear up the house while I am in the shower."

_Meow, slurp._

I shook my head and went to my bathroom turning on the water. I sighed taking off my dirty clothes. I hated the feeling of being dirty. Going into the shower never felt so good.

A half an hour, I think, went by while I was in the shower when suddenly from the outside of the bathroom I heard a loud bang. I turned off the shower blinking slowly if I was just hearing things. Hugging myself from the cold, I called out to Rakia. I stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around my body. Another bang and a loud curse.

"Robbers?" I asked myself. I could have sworn that I locked the door. I started to freak out. Being my wise self, I grabbed the plunger from behind the toilet, and opened the bathroom door. A cloud of steam rushed out into the hallway. Water dripped from my body onto the floor as I crept down the hallway. Rakia suddenly ran past me hissing.

"Go hide Ra. I'll take care of the little frikers." I crept carefully to the kitchen and then I saw them. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

They turned at me with shock. My eyes went to the ground seeing a shattered vase that once had flowers in it.

"Whoa! Hold on!" The one with blonde shaggy hair said leaning back putting his hands up in defense.

I raised the plunger and threw it at him. "Get out!" You would think that I would beat the crap out of them with it instead of throwing it, like I said before I am not the brightest crayon in the box.

The other one with darker hair yelped as he ducked from the plunger. "She has a good arm." He said nervously.

The other one dodged a dictionary smoothly by moving his head to the side. "I told you this would be a bad idea."

"Hell yes, you-" I paused from throwing a vase at them. The other held his hands up, head tilted to the side wondering what I was going to do next.

"I know those voices." I dropped the vase on the carpet and ran over to them poking at their faces, rustling _their _hair. I poked at their shoulders.

"Whaaa?" I drawled, blinking. "Silver?" I said turning to the one with the short cut blonde hair. His features were handsome like a man straight out of a magazine. His eyes were a bright crystal blue. On his face was the slightest signs of stubble, barely showing in the light. I lifted an eyebrow and poked at his abdomen. I had to bite my tongue. Yeah, He totally had a six pack. He smiled with amusement.

I ignored it and went over to Air Raid who relaxed from his defensive stance. He had blonde shaggy hair and, he too, was also a perfect model out of a magazine. He had the same beautiful blue eyes. He was younger looking than Silverbolt, about in his early twenties. I poked at his shoulder and stomach. Ooo yes, six pack also. Score!

They were both wearing jeans and sneakers. Air Raid went with a plain white t-shirt under a brown leather jacket. Silverbolt had a red and white longs sleeve shirt also under a lighter black leather jacket.

"How?" I said getting in his face, curious.

"Holoforms Jessica." The one with Silverbolt's voice supplied. I went over to him and circled him. His smile grew as I looked into his eyes. "Sorry 'bout the uh, damage…your animal scared us." He said blushing rubbing a hand on the back of his head. Ha! So he would blush! I shook my head forgetting it.

I laughed gently. "You guys are full of surprises, aren't ya?"

* * *

**Yes, I purposely changed from first to third don't get your panties in a bunch! =P I going to be doing that just for a heads up. =D**


	4. Something About Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

Chapter 4 Something About Her

* * *

"That's just too cool." I said backing away from him and Air Raid. They remained silent that is until a pronounced meow sounded in the hallway.

I smiled. "It's alright Rakia. They're friends of mine."

Meow.

Rakia came trotting over to me and rubbed up against my leg. I wrapped the towel around me tighter.

Silverbolt eyed my cat with caution. "What is that?" He asked with a slight nervous tone.

Rakia looked up at him, cocked his head, and meowed. Air Raid was also cautious of the cat. I picked him up, his body going limp. I brought him over to Silverbolt and he kept eying him.

Meow?

"Wow, 'Silver you're not afraid of big bad Decepticons but a little harmless Rakia?"

He unexpectedly pouted and reached for Rakia's head. Immediately he rubbed his head up against his hand purring. Silverbolt smiled making me smile. It was a perfect smile that made my heart flutter. As soon as he lowered his hand Ra meowed for more lovin's.

"He's a talkative cat." He said.

"Yeah, he's a Siamese. They are a _very_ talkative species."

Air Raid saw that Rakia didn't devour his leader and walked over to him to pet him also but Rakia suddenly hissed and clawed at the holoform. Air Raid retracted his hand back and hissed at the cat also, copying the sound all too well.

Silverbolt and I looked at him blinking. I slowly raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked not understanding why it was weird to hiss at an animal.

Shaking my head I patted Rakia on the head. "Good boy." I placed him back on the floor and turned to Silverbolt. "Wait here, I am going to get dressed." He nodded his head and I turned to walk down the hallway. I smiled hearing Silverbolt whack Air Raid on the head.

"Ow! What?"

I went into my bedroom and closed the door behind me with a humored smile on my face.

* * *

I looked away as Jessica walked down the hallway but directed my gaze to Air Raid who was biting his lip and nodding his head. I diverted my glare at him and then Jessica. I realized what he was doing. Growling I whacked him on the head. "Air Raid!"

"Ow! What?" He said bringing his hand to his head.

"Were you just checking her out?" I asked with annoyance.

"No, maybe, a little, yes…" He said with a goofy smile. "C'mon it's normal for mechs."

I shook my head. "For animals like you, yes it is." I walked away from him and over to a dresser that had a large mirror attached to it. A picture frame that was lying face down caught my curiosity. I lifted it up and tiled my head. Air Raid came over and looked over my shoulder.

"Who is that?" He whispered. I blinked seeing water stains on the glass. In the picture was Jessica and another male human. He was, for human standards, an average looking guy. Tall, muscular, handsome. He was holding Jessica close, kissing her from behind. Happiness was clearly written all over her face and in her eyes. Where was he now?

Air Raid glanced from the picture to him watching my face. "So she's already bonded…" I whispered slightly feeling disappointment.

"What are you guys looking at?" Was Jessica's sudden voice from behind.

I placed the picture frame face down and we both spun around to her.

"That was fast." Air Raid simply said.

Jessica went with a yellow T-shirt that had a person's name on it with musical notes around it. Supposedly it was a signer of some sort. She wore simple worn out jeans to complete her look. "Really, what are you looking at?" She smiled like we were playing a game with her.

"A photo of your bond mate." I said quietly.

Air Raid noticed the change in my tone and raised an eyebrow.

"Who?' She said coming over us, lifting the photo. Her happiness was suddenly traded for sadness. A frown took her bright smile away. I took a wild guess. "Did he pass away?"

She smiled sadly at my words.

"No, he left me." She said placing it face down on the dresser once again.

"Why?" Air Raid asked concerned but a trace of curiosity in his voice.

"He left me for another prettier woman…" She said looking away.

Somehow that brought anger to my spark. Jessica had to be worth more than that other femme that replaced her.

Air Raid shook his head. "What a tool…"

She suddenly laughed at his statement and leaned against the dresser. "Ain't that the truth. I always wondered why I fell for him." She was clearly spark broken. Apparently they had something special between each other for a long time.

Air Raid went to open his mouth but I shook my head very slightly and he closed it. I knew him all to well that he was about to say something that would add onto the hurt instead of making her feel better.

Her stare was suddenly broken when she looked up with that bright smile of hers. "So. Where are your, uh, real bodies."

Air Raid smiled. "Oh, they're chilling in the forest."

She nodded her head. "Do you think you guys will be discovered?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know, humans can be very impulsive when threatened by the unknown. Most likely-" I stopped mid sentence as worry crossing her face. "But we shouldn't worry about that now." I said smiling to hide my true concern.

She knew I was faking it and she sighed. "So what now?"

"We're not sure." Air Raid walked over to the couch and plopped across it. "Hey why don't we just hand here for awhile. Fireflight and company should be coming any day now."

I gave Jessica an apologizing look for his actions. "No, we won't disrupt your life with our presence. It's-" Jessica laughed gently placing a finger to my lips immediately hushing me. Air Raid snorted with laughter.

"You guys could stay. I won't mind. Besides I could use the company." She took her finger off of my mouth leaving me somewhat dumbfounded. "Before you guys came I was going to go to the market. Do you think you can behave yourselves while I am gone?" She smiled.

"Tell that to your cat." I heard Air Raid mumble.

"You didn't have to hiss at the poor boy." She retorted back smoothly.

I turned to Jessica and nodded my head with assurance. "We'll manage."

She went over to the door and put on her flip flops and grabbed a wallet on the counter. She counted green rectangular paper and made a disappointed face and sighed. "Just enough…" She looked up at me and waved a goodbye. "I'll be back soon" She went out the door and locked it behind herself.

"Yeah, she trusts us." Air Raid said with no humor.

I could only roll my eyes.

* * *

Alright, did I ever mention how embarrassing that was? Well, it was. First off I tried to kill them with any object in my house. Second, I was only in my towel, I knew I flashed them _somehow_…and third, I basically let two aliens live in my apartment. So yeah, I think I looked a little tense walking down the street.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and sighed shaking out any jumpiness in my body. You know, for a town in the middle of no where I didn't need a car. I had a driver license, oh sure, but I couldn't afford a car. So walking was the best thing around here. The town was small enough to go to the store in walking distance.

I sighed once more sudden sadness taking over me. Looking at the windows of the street stores seeing my reflection looking back at me wasn't the most comforting sight. I was a pathetic little human desperate for money, love, and a decent life. I was about to look away from the widows but a sudden 'help wanted' caught my eye. I grunted out a "huh?" and back pedaled to the window with the sign. I looked up at the building's name and smiled. _Bud's Bar & Restaurant._

Curious I walked into the place with a smile. It was small but cozy inside. Music played all around through a complex stereo system. Decorations from horse shoes to fake cacti and leather boots on selves were all around setting a cowboyish mood. It wasn't currently busy but there were some people in there. People sat at tables and booths that were cast off to one side while the brightly lit bar was on the other. That's where most of the people were. Behind it were racks of liqueur, rum, whiskey you name it, it was there. There was also a middle age man. He was old looking too, with the pot belly included. He looked up at me with the most kindest smile ever, well…Silverbolt's was pretty amazing but, oh never mind.

"What can I do ya for 'lil lady?"

I sat on the bar stool across from him getting some looks from the people there. Some were checking me out while others were just curious. I ignored their glares and smiled. "Are you the owner of this place?"

"Yes, I am." He said nodding his head with that smile still on his face.

I wasn't twenty one or that good looking for a bartender but hell, I could be a waitress. "I was gonna ask about that sign you have on display over there." I said smiling.

* * *

Air Raid hung upside down on the couch with his legs against the couch's back and his back on the seat with his head hanging off the edge. He let out a pronounced sigh of boredom as he flipped through the channels on the television.

After getting bored with watching the colorful fish in the fish tank he decided to watch the television. "Well, nothing good is on the holovision thingy."

I was sitting next to him with my elbow on the armrest and my head resting on my thumb and finger in deep thought as I stared at the blurred visions. Suddenly from all the blurred pictures Air Raid perked up and stopped at a news channel. "…we are live at the impact sight where-"

I sat up fast as Air Raid switched the channel. "No! Go back."

Air Raid did so and I leaned forward listening to the woman on the T.V. "…five are dead. Eyewitnesses are claiming that three metal pods landed here and started to 'transform' into giant humanoid robots. Soon after they took on a form of an alien jet and flew off. Could this be the first time that and alien invasion occurred in the history of mankind? We'll keep you updated-"

"Turn it off." I muttered. He did so in an spark beat.

"Could it be…?" He started.

"I don't know…Primus." I brushed my hands through my hair as I stood up. "It has to be the seekers.'

"'Silver-"

"No, my 'bot's would know better than to land in a city full of sentient life."

"Maybe it was a navigational error." He pressed.

I ignored him letting my war harden mind take over my thoughts. "What if this planet becomes the next Cybertron…?"

Air Raid sat up, straightening himself out shaking his head. "I wouldn't go that far 'Silver. We don't know who they are. Just-just calm down." Air Raid said bobbing his hands in a hushing gesture.

I took in a deep breath calming myself. I couldn't help it. I was the leader, it was in my programming to look at situations at all angles and then act upon it. Air Raid kept looking at me with a concerned face. Air Raid was younger than me, he didn't come into the war when it first broke out. I did, so he didn't quite understand the ways of the Decepticon seekers. They were a disgusting trine of the Decepticons. He had never faced them in combat so he didn't quite understand how dangerous that those three could be.

"Fine, if it _is_ the Decepticon seekers we will have to keep alert and stay close to Jessica. They are bound to target her because she's and ally to us." They always went after the most important people and then ripped their sparks right out of their casings in front of their enemies faces just to weaken their foes. I closed my eyes remember painful memories.

Air Raid nodded his head. "Jessica will always be our first priority, sir."

I opened my eyes surprised at his words. I turned to him setting my jaw and nodding slowly in appreciation. "Just don't tell Jessica, she has enough to worry about." I whispered.

"You can trust me, man"

* * *

I wore the most goofiest grin on my face as I walked out of the restaurant. Long story short: I got the job as a waitress there. Insert happy dance here.

I would get paid nine fifty a hour and tips around ten bucks. I walked down the street with a spring in my step. The only down side was that I had to ware a, um, out of character uniform. Yeah, like, daisy duke short shorts and a plaid shirt that got tied right under the 'girls'. I had the body, but still, it was kind of a slap in the face. If it was for the job it was for the money. I would work on weekdays five to twelve.

It was a good shift, the same one I had back a the diner. This Monday I started. Today is Saturday so I would have a chance to tell the guys. I just hope they don't mind it…

* * *

It was two hours until Jessica came back from her errands. "Hiya guys! I am back!" She called. "Oh funky monkeys." And then a bang.

"Jessica?" I called out with concern.

"I am O…k…! Could you get that for me, please?" She said her voice so innocent.

I looked down the hallway seeing her with four bags of groceries. She was trying to balance them all in her arms. "Oh Primus." I whispered grabbing them from her.

"Oh alright, thank you 'Silver." She said surprised.

I didn't reply as I set the bags on the counter. "Why didn't you ask us to assist you if you knew you were getting so much?"

She picked up the box that dropped in to hallway and placing it in one of the cabinets.

"There was bogo!" C'mon you can't go beat that!" She chirped.

I looked up the term and understood what she meant. Air Raid walked over curious to what was going on. She started unpacking her stuff but paused looking at me carefully.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"Are you alright? You look a little, I don't know tense."

I looked at Air Raid and she looked at him also.

"What happened when I was gone?" She asked knowing very well something did happen.

Air Raid suddenly smiled and laughed. "You left us with nothing to do! Yeah we're tense! From boredom! I had to resort to watching those fish over there!" He said saving us.

I watched her carefully as she mused his reason over. After a moment she smiled accepting his reason. "I am sorry I am such a dummy. But have no fear. I got a surprise for tonight!"

I sighed with relief. Jessica had a sixth since or something that told her that she was being lied to or when someone was troubled. It was kind of interesting in a way. I wonder if all humans could do that. "What is it?" I finally asked.

She dug in the bag and brought out a box of 'popcorn kernels' and three rectangular cases. "Movie night is tonight! Rakia and I love our movies, especially horror films. You guys up for it?"

Air Raid rubbed his hands together with anticipation. "Ooo yes!"

I looked up what horror films were and cringed. This was entertainment to humans?

* * *

Once Jessica put all her groceries away, changed into pink pajamas, and cleaned up a mess from last night that she didn't bother telling us about, she brought out the bag of popcorn kernels from earlier and a white cylinder machine with funnel on it.

"Popcorn machine." She explained simply seeing out puzzled faces. "I am not a fan of butter popcorn so I make plain." Air Raid and I watched with curiosity as she placed the kernels into it. She flipped the switch on and spun around to put the bag back into the cabinet and brought out a bowl. She placed it under the funnel and soon there was a popping noise.

"Is it broken?" Air Raid asked.

"Nope!" She chirped. She placed the white fluffy object in her mouth with a crunch. "Pop…corn. That's why it's called what it is." Soon more popping noises sounded. Suddenly Jessica widened her eyes. "Uh-oh"

"What?"

"Where's the cap?" She looked around but then covered her head. "Take cover!"

Air Raid and I immediately went to the floor while Jessica crouched to the ground. Popcorn flew into the air as it popped and rained down on us harmlessly. Jessica started to laugh as she looked at us. "Sorry, hah!"

Air Raid picked up a piece and tossed it aside grumbling in annoyance. I was somewhat annoyed too. Long years of battle has taught us not to ignore any warnings, even if they were at the most random times.

Jessica's laughing disappeared as realization set in. She stood up and frowned turning off the machine. "I am sorry that wasn't right…you guys, ya know, war and…"

Air Raid and I both got off of the ground. I shook my head with a gentle smile. "It's fine, we can't help it. We know you were just playing around. It's not your fault. " Jessica innocently placed another piece in her mouth. Air Raid still had an annoyed expression on his face but he sighed letting it go.

"Well, this mess isn't going to clean itself up." She said with a slight breath of laughter.

And so we helped her pick up the white fluffy pieces of food.

* * *

It was night time and we had cleaned the mess up. We settled down to watch this 'movie' with Jessica. She went with the horror film and sat between me and Air Raid. Rakia rested on her lap while she ate popcorn out of the bowl that I was holding for her. I smiled as her eyes never went off the television as she reached for the popcorn.

The movie was quite entertaining. A few human were trying to survive in a abandoned mansion where a unknown force kept killing them off one by one. Air Raid didn't take his optics off the movie either. It was in the middle where Jessica started getting closer to me. I looked down at her but she didn't notice her own actions.

A sudden violin screech and a scream was heard as a man slit a woman's throat. I cringed at the gore while Air Raid's eyes twitched. "I think I am going to be sick." He said his voice lower than usual.

Another point in the movie came where a man was walking down the hallway looking for his mate, calling out to her.

"He's gonna get it, he's gonna get it, he's gonna get it…" Jessica and Air Raid chanted under their breaths, cringing away from the television as if something would pop out of it. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind him. He spun around seeing nothing there but when he turned back around his throat was also slit by a man, his signature for killing people. Jessica yelled in fear and immediately clutched my arm, scaring Rakia off her lap.

I looked at Jessica, worried. Her heart was beating faster than normal, her blood pressure spiked and her skin was becoming more damp. Why did humans watch this if it scared them so much? I placed the bowl of pop corn aside placing my hand on her leg for comfort. She flinched her head at the touch but said nothing more as she kept her eyes glued to the movie. Air Raid glanced over at me and said nothing but a clear sparkle in his eye was there.

The movie was coming to a close resulting in all of the human's deaths, including the murderer who was in fact the man who challenged the people to come to the mansion. Jessica's head bobbed with sleepiness as the movie ended. I gently guided her to lay her head on my shoulder and with that she fell asleep.

Air Raid shut off the television and turned on a light at one of the end tables. "She's out." He stated plainly. "That was the most messed up movie I've ever seen." He said after a pause of silence.

"It was your first."

"Yeah, but wow. Why didn't we have that back on Cybertron? That was awesome!"

I hushed his loud voice. "We did Air Raid." I said sadly. "The war had plenty of gore and violence."

He was silent as realization set in. I absently rubbed my hand on Jessica's, soothing any stress I had. "Sorry that wasn't right…" I said shaking my head.

Air Raid shrugged. "You have seen more than me 'Silver it's understandable."

He watched me rub her hand as my mind dozed off. "You care for her…" It was more of a statement than a question.

"She's got something. I don't know Raid she's just…" But the words didn't come to my mind as quickly as I wanted them to.

"Beautiful, unique, witty, smart, happy. All the above?" He smirked.

I breathed a laugh. "Yeah, sure, she's all the above." Jessica said something unclear and cuddled closer to me hugging my arm tighter. She was important to me somehow. I would let nothing harm her and I would do my best to protect her from anyone that would do so. I promised that to her silently.

I carefully stood up making Jessica let go of my arm. She moaned with displeasure reaching for me again. I rolled my eyes and laid her across the couch. Air Raid got up without complaint and grabbed a blanket covering her with it.

I paused to look at her peaceful face. We both deactivated our holoforms and both our true forms whirred back to life. Air Raid stood up stretching his back struts. A sudden pop made him sigh with relief.

I stood up also putting a hand to my helm, feeling a processor ache come on. "We can't keep our holoforms on for too long next time."

"Ahh, but it was worth it, wasn't it?" He said flexing his wings.

I let my hand fall to my side. "Yes." I said with a smile. "Yes it was."

* * *

**Uh-oh cats out of the bag now…teehee *runs away skipping***

**Tell me what cha think! ^_^**


	5. The Big Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

Chapter 5 The Big Brother

* * *

Never in his life had the general heard of such a thing. "Are you sure?" The general asked the officer.

"They were of foreign design, nothing we had ever seen before." The officer replied quietly.

"You mean they are not of human origin?" The middle aged man said raising an eyebrow.

"Their signatures didn't match up to any of our jet designs."

The general was silent again for a moment. "So these meteors are not meteors after all…" He said standing up from his desk chair and walking over to an window looking out to the nation's capital. "Is the president aware of this?" He asked in a low tone.

The officer shook his head. The general knew it was a 'no' by the silence. He sighed heavily. It was going to be a repeat of the same thing that happened a few years ago with the same aliens.

* * *

Meow? Meow…

I opened my eyes to Rakia's purring form on my stomach. I groaned and took in a deep breath of air, stretching while making weird noises with my voice. I sighed and smiled. "That was some movie last night huh, Ra?"

Meow.

"I am surprised Air Raid didn't scream." I mumbled.

I blinked looking around. "Hey, where are they anyway?" I sat up realizing I was on the couch.

"Huh, that was nice of them." I said slightly embarrassed taking off the covers and standing up shakily to my feet. _They must be in the forest, I guess_. I thought.

"C'mon boy I'll feed ya. I got your favorite yesterday."

Meow.

"Yep, that's right snow crab and lobster." I said going into the kitchen. Yes, I fed my cat lobster and crab for breakfast. He was spoiled so deal with it.

I opened the can and gave it to him. "There ya go, eat up."

Meow.

I smiled watching him eat up his favorite meal. My mind dozed off a bit as I watched him. What was up with Silverbolt last night? He was very, um, romantic? No I think the word would be affectionate. Yeah, that sounds about right. I didn't mind it, oh no, but it was nice for once to just snuggle in a man's arms again. Wait, um, yeah it was very kind of Silverbolt to uh, let me hang onto his arm at the scary parts…yeah lets go with that…

Rakia looked up at me as if he was saying "Yeah right you enjoyed every moment last night."

"And I did…!" I put a hand on the counter and nodded my head once. "You know what I am going to say good morning to them right now." I said determined going into my bedroom to put on my day's clothes.

Meow?

* * *

Good thing that I did ware worn out jeans and an old plain long-sleeved shirt. Walking through the forest was harder than it looked.

"'Silver?" I called out. I pushed a low tree branch out of the way but got slapped in the face by it when my hand slipped.

"Ow! Mother-" I grabbed my face with my hand. "Why on earth did they have to hide so deep into the forest?" I said out loud louder than I wanted to.

Not watching where I was going and worried about my face, I took a step forward but felt only air… "Oh shit…" I fell forward face first into the ground getting things in my mouth that I didn't even want to know. Oh sure I could totally walk in the forest in the flipping night but not in the day time? With all the light you'd think I would have some sense of knowing where I was stepping!

I sat up spitting dirt and leaves out of my mouth, brushing dirt out of my short hair and off my face. I then felt something crawling on my arm. I froze immediately and looked slowly on my arm. I regretted it deeply…

"Spider! Ahh!" I stood up brushing my self off with my hands and arms doing a seizer dance. "Ooh getoffgetoffgetoff. Oh God, get off!" I ran around in circles yelling. Overreacting? I think not! I hate spiders! _Worst_ insect on the planet. Plus, I didn't have the best memories from my childhood that involved spiders.

Finally I stopped running around having a girly girl moment and caught my breath with a final shake of my body. I started walking again more careful of where I was going. Man, if Air Raid saw my freak out just now he would never let me live it down. I could see him now. _"Haha! Are you seeing this?" _He would be laughing so hard and Silverbolt would probably freak out also. Maybe overreacting going into all out battle mode. _"How dare that spider threaten my Jessica!" _Nah, he probably wouldn't say that. I shrugged putting aside the thoughts and called out Silverbolt again. I pouted when I got no reply.

So, who's bright idea was it to go into the forest and say hiii to your space buddies? Oh yeah it was mine…I walked up a hill and caught my breath again. Looking down I saw silver plating. I look more over and there was Silverbolt and Air Raid sleeping, well, that's what it looked like. Did robots sleep?

Smiling, I ran down the hill and came up next to Silverbolt. It was hard to think that that holoform was this guy right here. I had to make an 'aww' face as Air Raid kept his mouth open as he slept. Wouldn't it be funny if a fly flew into there. Or better yet, a bird building a nest? I laughed at my own silliness.

Taking the opportunity, I looked at Silverbolt's body. "Whoa." They were more complex than I though they were. "So many wires…" I said out loud looking at his arm that was resting across his abdomen. I leaned in closer reaching my hand to touch one of the wires. Suddenly he stirred in his sleep. His optics flashed online and he sat up quickly with a yell activating his plasma gun from his arm. I stood stiff with a yelp clutching my hands into fists. Yeah, the thing was he was aiming it right at me.

"'Silver?" I asked concerned. Confusion played across his face. I could hear the rush of air flowing in and out of his air vents as he kept oddly still.

"'Silver?" I asked again with more concern. I really wanted the plasma gun away from my face at that point. I mean he wasn't activating it or anything but still…

With a quick flick of his arm he retracted his arm and the plasma gun disappeared. He sighed heavily. "Primus…" He placed his hand on his face with exhaustion rubbing it down his face. "I am sorry Jessica,. It's a natural function."

"To point your gun at your friends when you wake up? No problem." I peeped with a nervous laugh, relaxing.

"No, I set my systems to activate if there is any movement around me and set my defense systems to activate automatically. My body was just analyzing if you were friend or foe. I am really sorry." He looked at me with sincerity. He was getting really worked up about this.

I smiled trying to sooth his worry. "Hey, don't worry about it big guy." I came closer and patted his leg.

"I could have killed you…." He whispered.

"But you didn't. Look Silverbolt it was just an accident. I just came to say good morning. If you are going to go all emo on me, I am leaving." I turned around to walk but Silverbolt sudden voice made me stop.

"No! please don't go."

I spun around at his desperate words.

"I mean, I want you to stay." He corrected calmly.

I walked back over to him sitting on the ground cross legged, putting my chin in my hands and looking up at him blinking. "Okay!" I peeped cutely. He smiled sighing.

"How did you sleep?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Alright, you?" He smirked.

I widen my eyes looking away blushing. "Yeah, thanks for doing that…" I mumbled embarrassed.

"You're welcome." He looked over at Air Raid checking if he was alright.

"He's a heavy sleeper, huh?"

Silverbolt shrugged. "Eh, he's just tired. He spends too much energy doing stuff to keep him entertained. Air Raid' s still young, you know. Even if he's close to my holoforms age he's thousands of years younger than me."

"Whoa, thousands?" I asked amazed.

"Yeah but I am still young for a Cybertronian too." He smartly said before I got the wrong idea about his age.

I looked back over at Air Raid. I laughed seeing him twitch. He closed his mouth making my hopes of a bird landing in there poof away. After that there was a moment's silence.

"You want to go for a walk?" He asked suddenly breaking the silence.

Smirking I looked at him. "Leaving Air Raid behind just so you can have me all for yourself?"

He widened his optics and made a noise as if he were clearing his throat. He was totally blushing! Hehee! "I am just playing with you 'Silver."

He straighten himself out and offered a hand down next to me. I smiled sitting on it hanging onto his thumb. Slowly he stood up and I widen my eyes at the height difference. "I think I left my stomach down there…" I mumbled.

Silverbolt was alarmed at first but relaxed realizing I was kidding, making it all the more funny. He started walking as I laid across his hand putting my hands behind my head watching as Silverbolt kept the tree branches away from me and him. "Beautiful morning, huh?"

He looked down at me and smiled. "Yes, it is…"

I raised an eyebrow by the way he said it and shrugged. "So, tell me about the rest of the gang."

He paused in his step. "The rest of the Aerialbots?"

"No, your cousins, aunts, and uncles. Yea! _Your_ bots." I laughed

He started walking again. "Well…" He took in a deep intake of air and exhaled. I giggled as the warm air blew against my body. He smiled at that.

"Well, Slingshot, he's our sharpshooter. He does the sniping when we are on ground missions but when we are in the air, he's the slowest, but the most precise 'bot. you know how humans categorize people as certain personalities when their in a group?"

"Kind of." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well Slingshot is the, as you would say, the asshole of the group."

I burst out laughing. It was so weird hearing him swear. Ohh, Silverbolt was just too cute. "Why is he the asshole of the group?" I asked through laughs.

He moved to the left avoiding a large tree shrugging. "He doesn't admit it but he's just insecure about himself. So he takes that out on everyone around him. Even if he's our best shot, he's the slowest of us all and I guess he doesn't feel like he belongs. Even if I told him otherwise he won't change his views."

I bobbed my head to the side. "I could understand that."

Silverbolt hummed in agreement. "He can be hard to deal with at times but his spark is true." He suddenly stopped walking. "Whoa…"

"What?" I asked getting on all fours and standing up on his hand using his thumb for balance. I looked in the direction he was looking.

"Whoa…" I also said widening my eyes. Before us was a grand view of the desert below. In the horizon were mountains and behind it was the rising sun. "Now that is awesome."

"Uh huh." He said absently, lost in the view also.

I looked up at him with a smirk. "Didn't have sunrises or sets back on Cybertron?"

"No…we didn't even have a sun." He replied as he sat down against a tree making it creak and placed me on the plating on his leg.

His gaze was distant as he stared at the sunrise. "Um, can you tell me more about your bots?" I didn't mean to break his moment but he did with a smile. Even in his true form it was perfect. I turned away when I started blush. Oh God, this was embarrassing.

"Well," He started, bringing a hand to turn me back around and laughed gently seeing my cheeks were red. "Fireflight is our spastic one of the group."

"Oh I know I'll get alone with this guy." I said with a laugh rubbing at may cheeks trying to make the redness go away.

"He's…" He laughed to himself. "He can be firing at the enemy but then trip over something so random. Oh Primus, I remember the time when he was covering our retreat. And he was giving the 'cons all that he had. Fireflight wasn't looking where he was going and he ran right into one. How the pit he didn't get slaged was beyond me."

He was truly enjoying telling me the story. I laughed along as long as Silverbolt was happy so was I.

"Picture gun fire everywhere and this mech running around yelling 'Go! Go! Go!'." He waved his arms in the air mimicking Fireflight's movements. "And then him just clashing into a con. Oh but that's not the best part, he said sorry to the guy. But of course he almost purged at his words when he realized it was a 'con. He shot him afterwards." He laughed shaking his head. "Oh I will never forget that battle. The rest of us couldn't retreat as fast as we should have. We couldn't run straight because we were laughing our afts off."

It was funny seeing Silverbolt so happy. I was so used to the serious and down to business Silverbolt…or was that just his leader façade and this was his true spark and personality? Either way I enjoyed his happiness. I wish he would be more happy… "It sounds like something I would do if, well, I were in battle."

Silverbolt rolled his optics. Now pumped up by his amusing story he went on to tell me about another mech with more enthusiasm. "Now, Skydive." He raised his hand. "Most nicest 'bot in the world, well beside Optimus and Jazz, and Hound, well nicest 'bot I've ever commanded. If you ask him to do something he'll do it in a sparkbeat. He's our expert on aerial warfare. If I need a new air tactic he's the first one I go to. Come to think of it, I think he's just a nerd when it comes to that kind of stuff. Believe it or not Skydive is our most skilled flyer out of all of us."

"Sounds like a fun guy." I said with a smile.

He suddenly became serious again making me deflate a bit. "Yeah, all my bots are good to me and the Autobots." He said with a sigh. "It would be devastating if they ever left. We're like brothers, you know? If anything separated us I wouldn't know what to do."

"I bet you guys would never do that. You guys stuck together this long right?"

"You never know." He shrugged.

I looked at the sunrise again. I could tell he cared for them. Like he said they were brothers to him and he was the big brother of the group, looking out for them and knowing what was best for them. I smiled at that. Silverbolt _was_ the big brother of the group. "I can't wait to meet them."

He nodded his head. "I bet they would feel the same also."

We sat in awkward silence for the next few minutes. It was awkward because we knew that the other was trying to think up something to talk about to break the silence. "Sooo I am starting a new job." I finally said.

He nodded his head also relieved the silence was broken. "Oh?"

"Yea, I am going to be a waitress at this bar and restaurant place." I looked up at Silverbolt when he didn't immediately say anything. His optics were dimmed and he stood still. I think he was looking up what kind of job I had. You would think they would have bars back on Cybertron. Did they?

His optics became brighter and he smiled. "It looks like a legitimate function."

"You know I could have explained it to you if you'd asked." I deadpanned.

"I could have but I like looking up these things by myself." He smirked "Whatever…anyways I am starting tomorrow."

He stopped smirking and did a "what?" face.

"What? Can't survive without me, 'Silver?"

"No it's not that but just, uh, will I be able to visit you?" He asked embarrassed.

I blinked with shock. He shook his head waving a hand dismissively taking my shock the wrong way. "No, forget it, never mind." He started to stand up.

"Whoa! Hey dude!" I said sliding off his leg and landing on my ass. I growled at him. "Hey! What's the big idea?" I stood up kicking up leaves as he walked away. "Silverbolt!" I ran in front of him and stood my ground. He stopped and looked away avoiding my glare. "What's wrong?" I asked gently.

He didn't answer me. Suddenly it clicked together. "Aww you big baby stop it. Why are you so embarrassed to ask me to hang out with ya? Of course you can! Aren't we hanging out now?"

Silverbolt looked at me hesitantly. "I was surprised because my ex wouldn't even think about visiting me when I worked at the diner-especially my late shifts. You saying that was different. I am not used to kindness I guess." I shook my head realizing I was getting all sappy and depressed.

"Look we're friends right? Don't ever be embarrassed to ask me for something or to do something for you." I sighed with a smile and a shake of my head. "You always make things more difficult than it's supposed to be?"

He rubbed the back of his helm with his hand. "Sometimes…maybe… a little, ok yes."

I laughed. "You're something, 'Silver. You are something…"

* * *

"He's right there 'Screamer can we get 'em? We out number him. We can take-" The dark brownish purple seeker, Skywarp, was suddenly hushed by Starscream. "Shut up you dolt."

He ignored his warning. "But if we take him out the Aerialbots won't have a leader. We wouldn't have to worry about them anymore."

"I said quiet, Skywarp!" Starscream snarled. He turned to Thundercracker. "Are you covering our signatures?" He spoke in a less harsher tone.

"Yes." He replied curtly.

The seeker trine kept far away watching over the human female and Aerialbot leader. Starscream and Skywarp were standing while Thundercracker was laying on the ground on his front side with a sniper rifle in both hands.

"Do you know what they are saying?" Skywarp whispered.

"Not over your voice." The seeker leader hissed.

The dark brownish-blue seeker rolled his optics at his wing mate's stupidity. He backed away from the scope on his sniper rifle that he was using to spy on the couple below. "They are just talking about the Aerialbots members. The female is a curious one." He said reporting what he'd heard with his delicate audios.

"Hmn, nothing else?" The air commander asked annoyed.

"So far, no"

"Keep listening and watching."

Thundercracker went back to looking into his sniper's scope and offlined an optic as he looked through it.

The Decepticons stayed silent and still as the conversation unfolded below them.

"Got movement…" Thundercracker said after that moment of silence.

"What is it?" Starscream asked.

"He's standing up and walking away-without his human." A pause. "Clearly he's embarrassed about something he said to her."

"So he's not smooth with the femmes, eh?'

Starscream glanced at Skywarp flashing his optics dangerously. He shut his mouth with a pop.

"Sir, I think we found our target…" He placed his scope away from his optic and onlined his other. "The human seems to have a liking to Silverbolt. The feelings are mutual with the Autobot but only stronger."

Skywarp made a disgusted face but then shook his head. "C'mon! Forget the human! We should attack now!"

The brown seeker surprisingly ignored him. A smile crossed his lips as a plan unraveled in his processor. "Not yet…" Starscream's' voice distant. "Let us play with our enemy before we advance upon him. The human might be more important than I thought she would be."

Thundercracker tilted his head curious about what his leader was planning. Skywarp made an 'o' with his mouth equally curious.

Suddenly Thundercracker's delicate audios picked up a loud noise. "Got movement again." He said bringing his scope to his optic. "It's the other Aerialbot, Air Raid."

"You left me all alone dude!" He said approaching the other two.

"Oh stop it. It's not like the Decepticon's would jump you at any time."

"They could! Especially with that Soundwave guy. He's everywhere man, he's everywhere!"

"Soundwave?" The human asked.

"No one. Air Raid's just jumpy when he wakes up from recharge. You-"

"We have what we came for." Starscream said suddenly igniting his thrusters on his back, transforming, and blasting into the air. Skywarp followed with hesitance leaving behind a perfect opportunity to ambush their enemy. Thundercracker subspaced his sniper rifle quickly and looked back at the Aerialbots and human one last time before grunting with annoyance, transforming and taking off into the air trying catch up with his other trine mates.

"So what's your plan, boss?" Skywarp said irritated over the coms.

"You will see. Thundercracker will gladly volunteer for the job."

"I will?" He asked no surprise in his voice.

"You don't mind do you Thundercracker?" Starscream's slightly challenging voice said with a smirk heard in it.

"No, sir. What is it you want me to do?"

Starscream's chuckle sent shivers down both Skywarp's and Thundercracker's frames as he didn't immediately answer him.

* * *

**Well, there's that chapter! Oh what will Starscream do? Hmm? Hopefully I can get another chapter up before I go on vacation. **

**Please review! ^_^ **


	6. The Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

Chapter 6 The Warning

* * *

I knew my eye twitched a little bit. It was doing it for the past hour or so. It was doing it ever since the guys insisted on coming back to the apartment because of Air Raid's Decepticon paranoia. And so here I was sitting on the couch sitting next to Silverbolt and Air Raid. He was sitting upside-down and backwards, flipping through the T.V. channels while Silverbolt was having a _very_ intense staring contest with Rakia. Mostly because Rakia hissed at him when he appeared randomly in my apartment. He did not like that one bit so now Silverbolt doesn't trust the cat thinking it would attack him at any moment.

Here's some advise. Air Raid is not the one to be near when bored and Silverbolt wasn't very social when out in public. I could just burst into tears because he wasn't as sociable when we were in the forest. Why couldn't he be _that_ Silverbolt?

I sighed very loud with exhaustion. "Don't you guys want to do something else?"

Air Raid shrugged with an "eh" and Silverbolt flat out didn't say a thing, too involved in his staring contest. Aggravated I pouted and slapped him on the head. "Hey!"

He turned to me quickly. "What?" He said rubbing his head. Rakia meowed and ran off. "This time you won…" He mumbled dangerously.

I rolled my eyes folding my arms over my chest nodding my head. "Really? _Really?_"

He looked away with a sigh. "Sorry."

I couldn't help but smile and, unfold my arms, and rest my hands on my legs. "Look, why don't you guys go out and fly. Spread your wings kind of thing. I bet you could use the air for a little bit." I said ruffling Silverbolt's hair. I was slightly surprised at how real it felt. He gently laughed and I let my hand fall to my side.

"What do you say 'Silver? It sounds real good to me. I could use the rush of the wind in my vents."

Silverbolt turned to me, examining me for some odd reason. "I'll be fine. Go ahead. Flyer shouldn't stay grounded forever." I said soothing whatever worry he had.

He sighed nodding his head finally.

"Alright…lets go 'Silver." Air Raid said sitting upright and jumping to his feet.

Are you sure you don't want to come?" Silverbolt offered.

"'Silver…" I warned.

"Alright, alright…"

Before their holoforms disappeared I raised my hand out to Air Raid. "Don't forget to cover your signatures. I don't want a repeat of the other night."

Air Raid smirked. "Yes, mom."

I rolled my eyes and laid across the couch as Air Raid's holoform disappeared. Silverbolt's then left with slight hesitation.

It's not like I would become lost in my life without him if he was gone. Or would I…whoa, where did that come from…?

"…more about our top story-Rachel"

I looked over at the T.V. with sudden curiosity. Rakia came over and jumped onto the couch at my feet curling into a ball leaning up against my leg.

"Officials are now saying and confirming radiation at the impact sites are extraterrestrial. Military protocols are being put into action by the president." Video's of the metal pods landing in the city were played on the television. My mouth gaped open as three forms stood up transforming from the pods. They transformed again and took off into the air as jets.

I sat up closing my mouth shaking my head. Did Air Raid and Silverbolt know about this? "Oh no…" What if the military caught them? The president was issuing the protocols as of today. Would the airspace become more tight now? It was bound to be filled with the Air Force. I had to warn them…but I couldn't. I brought a hand to my mouth. "Oh no, no, no."

_I couldn't'. _

I stood up making Rakia meow with surprise. Out of habit I started to pace back and forth. It would be all my fault if they got caught or worse, what if those new Cybertronians were Decepticons? I stopped in my pace. Fear Panic, sadness, and guilt washed over me. "Please come back soon guys!" I begged out loud sitting on the couch placing my face in my hand. Tears started to burn at my eyes. I cared for them I did but maybe there was something more than friendship between them and I...

* * *

Air Raid sighed with relief as we flew into the air and cruised at the same altitude. "Man, this feels good, huh 'Silver?" Air Raid said doing a barrel role over me.

I didn't pay attention to him. My mind was elsewhere, mostly on leaving Jessica behind and leaving her alone…no one protecting her.

Trying again he spoke again. "It was nice of Jessica to suggest this to us, huh?" Air Raid growled in annoyance. "'Silver!" He called out.

"What Air Raid? Don't you ever think I don't want to talk, just fly?"

Air Raid stopped dead. "Whoa…what's wrong with you?" He said worried at my outburst.

"Nothing, I just want some time to myself, alright? I got a lot on my processor." I said a little more harshly than I wanted to. I flew off spinning higher up almost touching the clouds. _What _is_ wrong with me? _I thought thinking Air Raid's question over again.

* * *

An hour. A long freaken hour passed when Air Raid's holoform appeared in front of me. I looked up from my hands and smiled. "Air Raid! Thank goodness you're alright!" I hugged him digging my face into his chest.

"Whoa. What? What's wrong Jess?" He said putting his hands hesitantly on my back. He then saw my tears on my cheeks. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"No, you had me worried." I hit him on the chest playfully, relief flooding in me. I explained what I saw on the news channel and with every word I spoke, dread crossed his features. Then realization hit. "Where's Silverbolt?" Worry flooded back to me again.

"I don't know. When he flew off he was on edge. Don't worry he'll come back Jess." He patted my back and guided me to sit on the couch where he sat down next to me. He rubbed my back soothing my worry. What I didn't miss though was a glint in his eye. I shook away his hand on my back saying a timid thanks. I put my forehead on his shoulder and then cuddled his arm. "What am I going o do with you guys?' I sighed.

* * *

Why couldn't I get her out of my head? Her laugh, her smile, her kindness was irresistible. Did I like her? I growled out loud. _'Silver stop she's another species and you're a leader you don't have time for this kinds of things._

Fine, I'll admit it. I may have a liking to her. I shook away the thought again. No, I couldn't…Why was this so complicating and aggravating?

Suddenly from behind an object appeared on my radar. "Air Raid, I told you I want to be left-"

The object became closer and I realized it wasn't Air Raid but a different jet but it was defiantly Cybertronian. Lost in my confusion it released two missiles. They came at me with deadly speed and accuracy hitting my wing and thruster. I yelled out in pain and alarm, transforming and activating my thrusters on my back. But as expected they sputtered and failed. Whoever the jet was it knew where to hit me. Before I could react I started to descend to the ground. "Slag!" I cursed. The jet suddenly transformed. Widening my optics, it transformed it's arm and fired more missiles at me. I dodged them diving to the side. I spun around facing the ground.

I tried to activate my thrusters again but they would not save me in time as the forest below came closer. Spinning around again I saw the jet transform again and circle around as it waited for my descent's end.

* * *

Tress snapped in half as Silverbolt collided with them and landed on the forest ground leaving a trail of destruction and the ground upturned. He stayed still as he came to a final stop. He onlined his optics with a groan seeing the jet transform and land with his feet resting on either side of his body. The jet leaned in close and smiled.

"My, my, it's been quite awhile hasn't it Silverbolt?"

Through damage warnings scrolling down his vision he lifted his head slightly narrowing his optics at the mech. He immediately growled knowing who it was. "Starscream! Where are your other seekers? Doing your dirty work as usual?"

The seeker's smile grew, ignoring his questions. "Ah, so you do remember me?" He purred.

Silverbolt scowled. "How hard is it to remember an ugly face like yours?"

Starscream tisked shaking his head. "Oh, better be careful with your words, Aerialbot. What's the human saying? Ah, yes I've got low friends in high places."

"What do you mean?" He squirmed from under Starscream but stopped when he felt something snap in his back strut. He grunted with pain laying his head back on the ground. If he wasn't damaged as badly he would have their positions switched easily. But the seeker knew his weaknesses leaving him vulnerable and defenseless.

"Well, I've heard that a certain human has caught your optic and my…" He slickly smiled enjoying Silverbolt's aggressiveness fade away into panic. "Is she a cube of high grade." He purred.

"Leave her out of this!" Silverbolt spat.

Starscream shook his head. "Oh but you see, that is why I arrange this meeting of ours. In order to keep that promise I need to ask something of you."

Silverbolt growled. "Fuck off." He said using a curse word Jessica had once used in front of him.

Starscream hummed in thought pretending that he was considering what he'd said but suddenly subspaced a large blade from his arm, stabbed it into Silverbolt's shoulder, and into the ground behind him. Silverbolt gripped the blade with a grunt trying to take it out of his shoulder but Starscream pushed down harder earning a cry of pain from Silverbolt's vocalizer.

"Now that you will behave, here's my offer." He paused making sure the Autobot was listening. "If you and your Aerialbots surrender to the Decepticons and leave this planet, your human will not be harmed…matter of fact we'll use her for our _personal_ use. When we take over this planet, I bet Skywarp would lover her presence." He watched in humor as horror crossed Silverbolt's face and his grip on the blade loosened out of shock.

The seeker leader smiled with a sigh. "But, oh my it seems I've said to much." He leaned in closer. "Better make sure you don't tell anyone."

A sudden yell of pain echoed through the forest making birds resting in the trees take off in flight into the afternoon sky.

* * *

I had begged Air Raid to let me go search for Silverbolt but he said it was too dangerous. He didn't want me to be put in danger either. As it came past one o' clock in the afternoon, he came back letting me know that Silverbolt wasn't hailing his com links or giving off any distress signal, which made me all the more worried. I urged him to keep looking.

And now it was past five. I sat on my couch staring into space, worry engulfing my whole mind. I hadn't eaten anything or drank anything since yesterday. I ignored the growls of my stomach and clutched my pants biting my lip. I couldn't take it any longer. What if Silverbolt was captured by the government or worse what if-

Air Raid appeared before me, panic all over his face. "I found him!"

Without hearing anything more from him I stood up and ran out the door, my apartment, and into the forest. I almost tripped a hundred times and fell but my mind was set on Silverbolt so it didn't much care to me. Soon I reached Air Raid's standing form. He lowered his hand as soon as he saw me. I hopped onto it and he transformed dumping me non to gently into his cockpit. I didn't care though Silverbolt was in trouble.

"Hang on." He warned before flying into the air at a neck snapping speed. I gritted my teeth as the G-forces pressed against me. Determination somehow kept me from passing out. "Are you alright?" his voice said through the fog of my mind.

"I am fine." I managed to choke out. It was couple of more minutes as we flew in the air but suddenly he dove making the setting sun's rays shine across my vision. I closed my eyes and gripped at the seat's harness. He transformed landing on the ground hard. I felt very uncomfortable as his cockpit took it's place on his chest. He took me out and gently set me on the ground.

I looked around for Silverbolt and I couldn't help but gasp in shock when I saw him. He could barely walk, limping very badly. Gashes and loosened armor hung from his body. Energon trailed down from his wounds and onto the ground. Energon slowly streamed on the corner of his mouth.

I ran over to him yelling out his name like a little kid yelling for their mom.

"Jessica…" He breathed. Energon from his mouth splattered onto the ground in front of me making me stop dead in my tracks. Silent tears flowed down my cheeks as I looked up at him.

Air Raid came over and supported Silverbolt with his body and his arm. Giving up his strength Silverbolt collapsed. I gasped again seeing more energon splatter out of his body.

"What happened…?" I managed to say my voice crackling.

Air Raid gently laid him across the ground and started to take scans of his leader.

"Seekers…Starscream…Jessica…" He grunted with pain.

Air Raid suddenly looked shocked. "Primus, he was right." He whispered.

"About what?" I asked Air Raid walking over to Silverbolt's face and rubbing my hand soothingly on his forehead.

"Jessica…" He whispered.

"Shh." I hushed tilting my head. "It's going to be alright." I looked back at Air Raid. "What are you guys hiding from me?"

Silverbolt grunted. "No…"

I had to ignore his plea. I wanted to know what was going around here.

"Not now Jessica." He said as he started working on Silverbolt. I clenched my hands into fists. "Air Raid!" I yelled desperately.

He paused in his work and didn't take his optics off of Silverbolt. "Decepticons are on Earth." He whispered with a slight flinch of his head, going back to work.

I looked away and at Silverbolt's body. More tears ran down my face. So they were here. Feeling something at my feet, I looked down. Energon was pooling at my feet getting larger by the second. I looked at Silverbolt with worry. His optics were dark, no longer filled with the beautiful shade of blue I had come to adore. So, rightly I freaked out. "Silverbolt!" I shook his face.

"Relax, he's in temporary stasis from loss of energon. I am going to have to seal his energon lines and give him some of mine."

I scrunched my eyebrows in worry. "What can I do?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Energon is dangerous to humans." He paused to look at me with a sincere smile. " But hey, don't worry, he's been through worse with 'ol 'Screamer. He's just weak because of the energon loss." He brought out a knife like tool and started cutting at a shredded energon line.

I flinched away. "How are you doing that?" I walked away from Silverbolt's body avoiding the energon that slowly crawled across the ground.

"I've had training in the medical field- all of us have. Silverbolt required it in order to be on his team."

I frowned at his answer. Oh sure it brought somewhat sense of assurance that Silverbolt would be alright by his statements but… "That's not what I meant. Like how can you do this without flinching?"

"Oh…I don't know. Energon never really bugged me I guess. War has done that to all of us. We're numb, I guess is how you can explain it."

We both kept quiet after that. I soon sat against a nearby tree huddling my legs closer to my body watching Air Raid do his work. It was getting dark out and all I could see were the sparks of Air Raid's welder as he repaired Silverbolt and a light off of his chest to see his work better.

"Why couldn't you get beaten up in the day time, hm?" He asked quietly to himself, somehow finding humor in all of this. My poor Silverbolt was loosing more and more energon from what little he had already and he thought it was funny? I opened my mouth to yell at him but closed it, thinking twice. Maybe he did it just to keep himself calm…after all this is Air Raid we are talking about.

I laid my head on my knees and sighed, my face still wet with tears. What felt like an hour went by when Air Raid sighed with relief. "He's stable for now. All I have to do now is a transfusion."

I nodded my head at the good news. His voice sounded tired and distant but a smile was clearly there. Suddenly the question I knew Air Raid was dreading came to mind. I was hesitant to ask it and let Air Raid do his thing but I had to know. "Hey Raid?"

"Yeah." He said curtly.

"Who are the 'Seekers'?"

He didn't reply immediately as he sighed heavily and grunted. "Well, the ones on this planet are Megatron's personal go getters. They're jets like us but they all have the same design _unlike_ us. Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker are their names. Starscream is the trine leader." He didn't sound like he wanted to explain it further but he went on. I heard a gentle hiss. Energon lit up the air as a tube from Air Raid's arm went into Silverbolt's.

I had to wince at his weak voice. Why was he so willing to explain this to me if he was so weak? "The Decepticon seekers are and always have been a pain in the aft for the Autobots. Since most of Autobots are vehicles and not jets like us, Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, finally had enough with them and recruited Silverbolt to lead an elite air force- the Aerialbots. Pretty soon there were five of us, me being the first recruited to the team. The Autobots finally had a chance against the Decepticons in the sky. So the seekers hate us and we gladly return the feelings also. Starscream just wanted to pound Silverbolt today just because he could."

He laughed weakly. "If all five of us were here he wouldn't have even come near Silverbolt. He attacked him like the big aft coward he is."

After a pause Air Raid suddenly grunted and then collapsed to his side. His light from his chest that he used to work on Silverbolt flickered out. "Air Raid!" I got up onto my feet, without his light I aimlessly walked to find him.

"I am fine, just getting used to less energon in my system…"

I bumped into metal with a "oof!" and heard Air Raid laugh gently. I had never heard him laugh like that before, which brought more worry to me. "Don't give him all your energon. I don't want to loose you, too."

"I won't, chill…the thing is I have to go into recharge and save my energy Jess." A pause. "Silverbolt should wake up in the morning, just tell him I didn't get to his circuitry yet…"

I shook my head. "Don't leave me alone out here, dude." I said. I peeped with surprise when his hand went behind me, pushing me closer to his chest. The thrumming and heat instantly soothed me.

"Jessica, just to let you know…Silverbolt made a promise to you that he would always protect you. I want to keep that promise too." I heard him but I couldn't help but ask why he would risk his life for me.

"He's special to you Jess, I see it, he see's it and he feels the same way…so do I. You're one of us now Jess and we'll never leave you alone, alright?"

It was odd hearing such serious words from him which made me feel all the more shaky on his speech. But without hesitation I cuddled closer to his chest and nodded my head. I curled into a ball on his hand as he cupped it shielding me from the outside world.

Even if Air Raid had his hand cupped, darkness completely engulfed me, a wolf howled into the night and crickets added to the symphony of tree frogs croaking.

"Air Raid?" I asked quietly.

No answer. I huddled closer to him and closed my eyes. Somehow being with him didn't feel right…I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I didn't just feel right when I was with Air Raid. Silverbolt made that promise to me made me think more of him. Maybe there was something there that I didn't see. To say I was surprised about his promise was an understatement. I didn't know he care that much for me.

Hesitantly I got off of Air Raid's hand and crawled over to where Silverbolt would be. I reached out feeling the heat coming off his chest, climbing carefully on top of him I laid under where his hand rested on his chest. Sighing with content I closed my eyes curling into a tight ball. Silverbolt's spark soothed me and brought calmness over my body, melting away the worries of the outside world. I was with him and that's all that mattered.

"I am here big guy…always…" I murmured before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**So I saw Transformers Dark of the Moon and 3 things I have to say is….1) it was awesome! 2) I cried a million times. And 3) (spoilers if you haven't seen it)….. **

**You may see a similarity between my story and the movie…-_-' and may I remind you I started this story and came up with it BEFORE the movie came out. *grumbles with annoyance* Oh well at least it will be a lot different than the movie…. =D **

**Btw the score to this move is amazing! Look it up on Youtube, you'll either cry, woot with joy, or all the above. lolz**


	7. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Sorry about the last update. I was on vacation for the week…in the middle of nowhere! NO INTERNET. AHHHH! Anywaaaaaays I was able to type up a couple of chapters in my spare time. Yay! **

* * *

Chapter 7 Secrets

* * *

Systems onlining…Damage 40% -warning energon levels low...recalculating energon level…temporally stable-56%…Onlining…standby…starting systems…3...2...1...

I snapped my optics online immediately looking at my surroundings. I groaned feeling a rush of pain shoot through my body and panicked as soon as I realized my arm and the side of my body was numb and immobile. I looked around once again biting my denta to push the pain aside. Suddenly my optics came across a dark mass laying on the ground. Realizing what it was made me panic more. Next to me on the ground was Air Raid.

Thinking that Starscream got to him, I quickly scanned him but realized he was fine. Oddly his energon level was lower than before…matter of fact dangerously low.

My attention was abruptly diverted when I felt something on my chest move. "Popcorn…large cherry slushy…"A familiar voice said from under my hand.

"Jessica?" I asked weakly lifting my hand slightly confirming my question. Jessica was curled in a ball laying on her side sleeping. Her hand was clutching the edge of my armor. My next question was why was she sleeping there?

With me no longer having my hand protecting her from the cold, she suddenly moved when a cold breeze came by. She sat up quickly looking around but then down at me. She smiled and immediately crawled carefully over to my chin. "You son of a bitch, you had me worried!" She practically breathed with relief as she hugged my chin and didn't let go like I was her life line.

I laughed gently placing my movable hand against her back. "Jessica…" I breathed. Somehow her voice and presence made me feel at ease.

She suddenly stood up straight and slapped at my cheek making me flinch slightly. "Don't do that to us again!"

Or so I thought…

"Do what?" I asked still shocked by her aggressive action.

"Run off alone! You knew that they're after you guys now, both the Decepticons and the humans. Didn't you think about that before you ran off like a kid?"

I lowered my optics away from her. So Air Raid did tell her about the seekers…but I knew nothing about the humans. As Jessica had said, they would start coming after us,. After all, we are aliens to this planet. The human's actions were understandable.

Shaking away the new threat aside I turned my attention back to Jessica. "I am sorry that I made you worried."

She shook her head putting her hands on her head. "The whole day 'Silver…" She whispered. She turned to me again and could help but twist her face in pain and hug my face. "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you." She said gently.

Those soft spoken words from her made me feel such guilt in my spark. To think I made Jessica that worried…_for me _was both grateful and yet so painful to hear. I never wanted to cause Jessica any distress, especially if I was the cause.

I turned my head to her, making her back away slightly. "Jessica…" I begged wanting her to not worry for me. It sounds cruel but it might have been best if she just didn't care for me…the more she did the more hurt I caused. If I thought about it, Air Raid and I already lied through our denta about the Decepticon seekers, causing her trust in us to weaken. And then, to Jessica, me being injured was a giant blow of reality of what we go through in times of war but to us, it was a normal occurrence. She witness this when we first arrived here and didn't become as worried for Air Raid as she did now. Perhaps it was more traumatic now because she came to care and know us better?

Tears fell from her eyes as she brushed the back of her hand against my cheek. "Air Raid told me about the promise you made to me…" She smiled.

I paused widening my optics in shock and slight embarrassment.

She laughed at that. "If you guys could blush…" She said wiping away tears with the same smile.

"Yes, well, you should get back home." I said making a noise as if I were clearing my throat, trying to change the subject. "It's not safe for humans to be out here." I said indicating the forest with my optics while trying to sit up but only the pain returned lacing across my back and up my shoulder. Jessica gasped with alarm clutching at my armor. "No! Silverbolt you're damaged. Air Raid didn't get to finish your repairs."

"I still need to take you home." I said determined.

"How can you transform when you can't even sit up?" She pressed.

I laid back down with a defeated sigh. _Slag it… _"Then Air Raid will…" I said desperate to keep her safe.

She was silent as she looked away. "He gave you some of his energon to save you 'Silver. He had to go into recharge so his systems would change to his lower energon levels." She said quietly.

I shook my head at my youngest comrade. _So that explains it._ "That's stupid…why would he do that?" I asked.

Jessica had to smile at my words. She knew that my comrades came before me. Even if it was death that threatened me I would rather have Air Raid keep his energon than give what little he already had to me.

"Why are you so surprised? You think he would let his leader die? 'cause I sure as hell wouldn't" She said looking over at Air Raid through the darkness.

She crawled back over to my hand that was resting on my chest and she smiled. "I'll be fine 'Silver. Just keep me close so I don't freeze my ass off." I smiled at her witty straight forward assurance.

"Fine." I finally agreed. I gently brought my hand closer to her and covered her, shielding her from the cold night.

"Goodnight 'Silver…"

"Goodnight." I replied hesitantly.

"In the morning you are going to tell me what happened though…" She said seriously. I didn't reply as she went silent and fell sleep. Would I be able to tell her? Scrap what Starscream said about the deal. I could tell anyone I could please. He was just messing with me like he always did. I had to tell Air Raid but not Jessica. This time I had to hide this from her. If I told her it would ruin her life, it would add onto the stress she already had about caring for me and Air Raid.

I looked over at him and offlined my optics. Surely he would understand if I told him not to tell her about Starscream's deal. But he already told Jessica about the Decepticons and my promise. I frowned looking over at Jessica's peaceful form. Would he be able to keep this secret this time?

* * *

The two Decepticon seekers waited for their trine leader to come back from his small mission as they stood on an cliff that overlooked the small town below. It was quiet between the two as Skywarp stood up against a giant pine while Thundercracker knelled down on one knee keeping oddly still staring into the sky, only moving when he heard a noise.

"Chill out 'cracker. No human will be stupid enough to attack us." Skywarp said lolling his head to his comrade breaking the silence.

Thundercracker turn his head slightly toward Skywarp. "That's what they want you to think." He mumbled and then returned to looking out to the sky.

Skywarp rolled his optics. "Whatever." He huffed.

Suddenly Thundercracker stood up upon hearing a jet roar in the distance with his delicate audios. Skywarp stepped away from the tree with a sigh. "Well, Screamer's back." He said lazily.

The F-22 came closer with such speed only an Cybertronian air force elite could achieve. Thundercracker stepped back as Starscream hover above the cliff and transformed while he landed with grace, barely making the ground shake.

"How'd it go?" Thundercracker said crossing his arms. After asking Starscream what his plan was for the second time he only explained Thundercracker's role he played and the offer Starscream would make to the Aerialbot leader. Hopefully he would be able to shed some more light on the complete plan.

Starscream stood up straight with a smile. "I know he won't leave this planet." The seeker said with a matter of factly voice.

"Soo why offer him a deal?" Skywarp said not understanding Starscream's logic. Anybody who could or tried would cause some serious damage to their cerebral cortexes.

Starscream turned to him. "To mess with our prey. A unsure enemy is a venerable one." He purred.

Skywarp was silent as he mused Starscream's belief. "So basically you want to worry him to death about the human he has?" The way Skywarp worded his sentence made the plan seem stupid, much to Starscream's very noticeable annoyance.

Thundercracker turned to him raising an optic bridge saving his trinemate from his leader's wrath. "No…Silverbolt will become desperate if he can no longer protect the human like he thought he could and will basically give into Starscream's demands. Then that's when we make our move."

"Precisely." Starscream said thankful that he could count on his comrade to explain the plan to a slow Skywarp. "And with the Autobots most precious and strongest warriors gone and no longer protecting Earth, our forces will take over this mud ball planet with ease."

Skywarp was quiet as he thought it over. "What if they don't leave?"

"Then we simply kill the human making them desperate. Silverbolt has a friendship with that human so it will shred what little sanity he has left making him weak. We will offline him easily and the Aerialbots will become vulnerable with their precious leader gone."

"And if _that_ doesn't work?" Skywarp said pushing the subject further.

Thundercracker rolled his optics as Starscream growled and backhanded his trine mate making him fall to the ground. "It will work!" He hissed dangerously.

Thundercracker calmly looked up from Skywarp's surprised form on the ground and to Starscream. "When do I begin my role in all of this?" He said uncrossing his arms.

The trine leader stood up straight and smiled. "Tonight."

"Do I kill her?" He asked curiously.

Starscream put up a finger. "No, not yet. I want to get as much information about the Aerialbots before we make our move."

Thundercracker hesitated on his next question knowing the answer would be unpleasant. "How do I…achieve this?"

Starscream's smile became bigger making the seeker defiantly regret his question.

* * *

"Stupid birds!" I yelled waking up from all the birds singing their annoying and stupid morning sounds. "Just when I thought I could sleep in, but noooo." I ranted on sitting up but hitting my forehead on Silverbolt's hand making his metal ring and him wake up.

"Ah! Fuckberriers!" I said gripping my forehead laying on my side and curling into a ball. What an _awesome_ way to start the morning off right, right? Well, on the bright side, it made me more awake. Yay! No coffee today! Hehe not…more like aspirin...

Silverbolt sat up lifting his hand off from over me and freaked out. "Jessica are you alright?" He asked alarmed.

I sat up with one of my hands still on my forehead. "What kind of metal are you made out of man?" I yelled playfully.

He smiled knowing I was fine. I removed my hand seeing if there was blood. Nope, well that was always a good thing. He lifted me up gently bringing me closer to his face. I crossed my arms in annoyance as he gripped at my shirt. "Just to let you know we humans _do not _like to be man handled."

"I'm just making sure you're alright." He said with a smirk.

I could already feel a headache coming on.

"And to answer your question its Cybertonium." He said still smirking.

"Smart ass" I mumbled when I was placed back on his chest.

Suddenly I looked over at Air Raid as I heard his systems online with a dull whines and whirring. Silverbolt also looked over at him but with concerned.

"Ahh, I feel like slag…" He said as he sat up gripping his helm. He suddenly froze and widened his optics. "Jessica?" He looked around freaking out. "Jessica?" He stood up. "Ohslagohslagohslag, Silverbolt's going to offline me this time for sure!" He spun in a circle but laid his optics on us with shock.

"Oh." He peeped. Suddenly he looked at me and his panic melted away, but instead of relief it was hurt. I knew he would react that why once he found out I ditched him for Silverbolt. He looked away from me and then to Silverbolt. "Sorry there 'Silver I kind of stopped repairing you at an awkward point." He said indicating his disabled arm.

Silverbolt took me off his chest and set me on the ground next to him when Air Raid stood up with a slight stagger and came over to sit him up.

He helped him sit up against a tree but not without a grunt of pain from 'Silver. I could tell something was off from Air Raid. He suddenly helped him move but too quickly making Silverbolt grunt with pain.

"Sorry." He said knelling down next to him to start his repairs again.

Silverbolt shook his head. "You are so stupid." He said plainly.

Air Raid didn't flinch but smiled slightly. "And why is that my wonderful leader?"

At first he frowned at the title but pushed it aside. "You risked your energon to save me. What have I told you before about risking your life for mine?"

Air Raid, this time, stopped his work. "Mine is worth more than yours?" He said pretending he was guessing.

Silverbolt nodded his head. "You disobeyed an order." He said seriously.

I sat on the ground quirking an eyebrow at his harsh words. Why was he scolding him for saving his life? Taking a step back I understood where he was coming from. He was a leader and a good leader always took care of his soldiers before himself. Silverbolt, though, took this a little farther. I had to smile at that. Air Raid was the youngest of the Aerialbots so Silverbolt acted more of a father to him than a leader. Like I said before he was the big brother of the group.

"Yeah, whatever." Air Raid said rolling his optics. "Move your arm." He said when I heard a click sounding from Silverbolt's arm.

Silverbolt did so by gripping Air Raid's arm. "How much energon do you have in your systems?" He asked dead serious. Like, he was always serious but this time no emotion played across his face as he stared into Air Raid's optics. It kind of made me uneasy, hell, even Air Raid cowered a bit from his stare

"38%" He answered timidly.

"You dolt! You can kill yourself." He said letting go of his arm and shaking his head in frustration.

"Drop it. It's done, alright?" Air Raid said with a smirk, humored by his anger and making Silverbolt annoyed.

"Get that smirk off your faceplates." He warned while pointing a finger at his face.

"Whatever…" He laughed getting to his work again.

Alright what just happened? I didn't even know as I stood up stretching my back out. I widened my eyes when I heard a crack in my back and sighed with relief. Air Raid and Silverbolt both cringed at that making me smile slightly. Suddenly it was wiped off my face when I turned to Silverbolt. "What happened last night?"

Air Raid looked at Silverbolt also wanting to know the answer. Being in the spotlight Silverbolt kept silent. "Tell me." I said putting a hand on my hip.

He shrugged his shoulder wincing at the pain. "Screamer just wanted to put a couple of dents in me that's all." I narrowed my eyes at his explanation. He never spoke like that. Especially when did he explain anything that involved war so nonchalantly?

"You're lying." I said making him flinch. See? When it comes to people lying I can see right through them.

"Fine, he said if we don't surrender he would try to chase us down." He said more calmly. He was still lying 'cause apparently Screamer already did a pretty damn god job of doing that. But he stared at me as if he were telling the truth. Being a robot he couldn't blink, tweak muscles in his face, or breath harder or slower-those were the very small but obvious signs when humans usually lied.

Taking his answer absolute I crossed my arms with a sigh. "So it's going to be the same shit from Cybertron only here?" I asked.

I saw Air Raid accept the explanation nodding his head slowly but something was up in the air. Silverbolt nodded his head. "Basically. Though it's going to be the same game of cybercat and glitch mouse with them."

I turned away sighing deeply. Silverbolt reached a hand out to me but I spun around making him flinch his hand back. "Just to let you guys know, I don't like people who lie through their teeth. It's hard to trust them again once the damage has been done." I said in a whisper bringing back painful memories of my ex.

"Jessica…" Silverbolt started but I held up a hand stopping him. "If you are hiding things that you think might "scare me" or "worry" for you guys I can take it alright?"

Silverbolt shook his head. "Not this time Jess."

I smirked at his mistake. He just revealed that there was more behind this attack. "So you were lying. There's more to the story. Tell me." I said smiling like a fox because I ratted him out. Alright so I may seem like a bitch right now but only because he wasn't telling me the truth. I cared for Silverbolt and Air Raid but if he wouldn't tell me what happened last night then I won't be able to help them. I wanted to but…maybe get a government official or something to help them out. Say that the Autobots are the good guys and the Decepticons are the bad guys. But if Silverbolt won't give me the blow by blow…what would I be able to do? I just don't want to be kept in the dark all the time…

Finally I sighed when he never gave me the truth. "Fine, I'll let this one slide by for now…"

Silverbolt nodded his head. "I am sorry Jess…I just don't want war to corrupt you like it has done to us…" He said hurt clearly in his voice.

I sagged my shoulders a bit from his words, deflating my annoyance and anger towards him. "'Silver…" I said going next to him placing a hand on his hip.

Air Raid was listening to our heated conversation with an odd silence and without his normal smart ass remarks. He simply continued to do his work like no one was there. He finally leaned back on his heels when he finished his work. "You're all good just don't stretch out the muscle cables in your shoulder and back strut too much, you'll undo all the repairs I did." He clasped his hand in Silverbolt's and helped him stand back up.

"Thanks Raid…" He said as he stood up making me back away from Silverbolt's giant form.

He looked down at me, bending down, and offering a hand in front of me. "Let's forget about this and start the day out a little better, shall we?" He asked gently.

I stared into his optics carefully and nodded my head. I got on his hand and he gently transformed putting me into his cockpit. Air Raid also transformed and blasted into the sky blocking their signatures. Silverbolt gently flew into the sky and kept silent.

I looked out into the clear morning sky and frowned. Could I trust Silverbolt anymore?

* * *

"Jessica, can you please eat something?" Silverbolt said crossing his arms over his shirtless and bandaged chest which I had to say was hard to not stare at, drool at, or touch. I blinked at his holoform shaking my head.

"Wha?" I asked as if I was coming out of a sleep. I tried to look away at something else but it was just…too…damn…hard to not to! Must resist sexy holoform! No! Bad Jessica! Bad! Bad!

Air Raid's holoform appeared walking over to Silverbolt looking at him up and down and then me. "Eh? Eh?" He said shoving a thumb at his leader. To make it worse Air Raid bounced his eyebrows.

"Fudge you!" I said hiding my face with a pillow off of the couch.

Air Raid laughed evilly while poor Silverbolt didn't know what was happening. He was just to damn lost and innocent. Air Raid started to walk away from him to sit on the couch. "You better put on a shirt 'Silver, you are driving Jessica's hormones crazy."

"That's it!" I announced as got up off of the couch and tackled the holoform to the ground. "I will soooo kill you! I will…" I rolled onto his back making Air Raid laugh even more. "Crawl up your legs wires…" I grabbed a fistful of hair and made his head tilt backwards. He laughed even more. "And rip out each of them one by one until I reached your-how do you say? Manly area?

He laughed even more. "Sorry, we Cybertronians don't have human reproductive organs like you humans do."

I widen my eyes looking up at Silverbolt with "really?" expression twisted on my face. He nodded his head slowly getting slightly disturbed by the sight before him. I shrugged becoming serious once again, leaning in close to Air Raid's ear. "I am sure I'll find a way…" I whispered deadly.

I let him go and stood up straight. Air Raid got up smoothing his blonde hair. "I knew I liked this femme for a reason." He said looking at Silverbolt and pointing a finger at me.

I looked at Silverbolt and shook my head as my eyes immediately went to his chest. "Put a damn shirt on please." I said in playful agony. Inside I was crying a little as he hesitantly made a shirt materialized on him.

"As I was saying, will you eat something Jessica? My scans say you haven't sense two days ago." He said truly concerned.

"Fine, mister I must control everyone!" I pouted walking over to the kitchen where he was standing.

He suddenly grabbed my hand making me immediately freeze in my step. "Don't give me lip…" He said smiling. I basically melted right there. Curse you stupid female hormones!

"Now you guys are screwing with me." I widen my eyes and stuttered. Dirty thoughts! "I mean playing with me! No! I mean fooling with-no! Ah!" I took in a deep breath of air as Air Raid held back laughter and Silverbolt held back a smirk.

"Just stop shredding the little sanity I have left…" I whimpered.

* * *

**I don't know if this chapter was a little out of place or what. Maybe because it was longer than I thought it would be… Oh well at least we know what Starscream's up to…dun dun dun**


	8. Too Far

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

Chapter 8 Too Far

* * *

They stared at me as I ate my breakfast-even Rakia was sitting on the counter top staring at me. I took another spoonful of my cereal slowly, eying Silverbolt who was standing across from the counter top.

I put my spoon down. "Could you guys stop?" I yelled out finally.

Air Raid blinked a couple of times before he shrugged. Silverbolt looked away, guilty. He was blushing again. He turned to me again immediately melting any anger I had. Damn it he was adorable!

"Sorry. It's interesting to us." He admitted

"Nah, I think it's just gross." Air Raid said shrugging doing a double take at the fish tank with interest as a fish swam near the glass getting his attention. Rakia was also taking an interest in it also. My attention was diverted to Silver when he leaned on the counter top getting closer to me.

I backed away slightly nervously not used to him so close to me. "Are you starting your job tonight?"

"Yeah…" I said with a nod exhaling.

He paused and looked as if he was musing what he was about to say next. "Do you want me to come with you tonight?" He asked sincerely.

I smiled remembering our awkward conversation in the forest. "Sure but come at around six. After that it will get real busy." I said eating another spoonful of cereal to which Silverbolt watched carefully. I sighed shoving his face away playfully, chewing.

He laughed waving my hand away. He looked back at me only to get a sight of "see food". He looked away with a mix between a grin and grimace.

"That's what ya get!" I said with a laugh.

He shook his head laughing. I swallowed smiling at that. Even with the Decepticons and humans on his tail he knew how to hide his worry and his fear well. I just wished his laugh was truly a happy laugh. But hey, it still made my heart flutter.

I looked behind him seeing Air Raid sitting on the ground cross-legged and Rakia on his hind legs. They were both were sitting next to each other on the floor moving their heads simultaneously as one of my angle fish swam back and forth. "Oh my gosh that's a Kodak moment." I said muffling my laugh with my spoon.

Silverbolt looked behind himself and smiled at the sight. "Agreed."

Air Raid suddenly perked up. "You talking about me?" He asked with a pout but his attention immediately going back to a fish once Rakia stood on his hind legs and placed his paws against the glass. "Ooo shiny!" He said tapping the glass.

I shook my head as another angelfish swam by. "Does he have ADD?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

Silverbolt shrugged. "Eh, it depends."

I made my mouth go into an "O" shape before turning around to dump my unfinished cereal into the sink. Silverbolt's commanding but gently voice stopped me.

"Jessica, you better not be getting rid of that." He said.

I spun around and pouted. "I am not hungry."

"My scans say otherwise." He said with the same commanding tone.

"But-"

With out turning around to face us, Air Raid spoke with all out seriousness. "Jessica, just to let you know he literally shoved a cube of energon down my throat when it was the last cube we had." He spun around shaking his head. "Don't temp him man. He will do it, especially when it comes to other's well being."

I looked at Silverbolt and he raised an eyebrow challenging me. I sat at the counter top again and started eating my cereal never taking my death stare off of him. He returned it but only with a smirk of victory.

"I hate you." I said narrowing my eyes and taking another dramatic spoonful of cereal.

What he did next made me choke on my cereal as I swallowed. He winked at me…yup…now this is still Silverbolt we're talking about

He stood up reaching a hand out to me in alarmed.

Air Raid spun around calmly. "Silverbolt stop playing with the femme's hormones…"

"Shut up Air Raid." He said shaking his head and spun around placing his hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

I nodded my head. "I am fine, finefinefine." I said clearing my throat.

"I didn't mean to I am sorry." He said, respectively, freaking out like he'd just broke an expensive item.

"I wouldn't expect that from you." I admitted.

Silverbolt relaxed. "Well, actually I, yeah lets forget about that." He said rubbing a hand on the back of his head awkwardly.

* * *

Later on in the day Jessica had fallen asleep on the couch. Possibly from getting an insignificant among of rest last night because of me...

I stood in front of her watching her still and silent form sleep. She let her arms hang over the side and let her mouth gap open as she breathed. I laughed as she twitched in her sleep. She did the same thing Air Raid does in his sleep.

"Silverbolt" Air Raid called over from standing in front of the window looking out to the town below.

"Yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow at his odd tone.

"What exactly happened last night?" He asked turning around to face me.

I looked down at Jessica as she shifted in her sleep. I didn't want to risk her overhearing our conversation if she woke up in the middle of our conversation. "Not in front of her." I said shaking my head.

He shrugged and his holoform disappeared and so did I. Our true forms whirred to life and I faced Air Raid as he came online. At first he gripped his head and suddenly fell to his knees. "Air Raid!" I ran over to him and help him stand back up. He waved his hand dismissively. "I am fine…" He grunted.

"Air Raid you can't use your holoform anymore, it will use what little energy you have left." I said.

"I am fine." He said more sternly pushing me away.

"What has gotten into you, Air Raid?" I said questioning his sudden aggressiveness.

"Nothing. I am just on edge now that the Decepticons are here." He said straitening himself out.

"So you take it on me?" I asked making him lose his aggressiveness.

He shook his head. "No." He then sighed through his vents crossing his arms. "Just get on with it."

I stared at him trying to figure out what was wrong with him. But he shook his head as if he were saying "come on and spit it out".

"Starscream basically hunted me down and threatened if the Aerialbots didn't surrender to the Decepticons and leave the planet, they would kill Jess…" I said calmly.

He stared at me and nodded his head. "No wonder you wanted to lie to her." He unfolded his arms and shook his head. "I don't blame you now that I know what your were hiding from her."

"Yeah, Screamer "made sure" that I wouldn't tell anyone when he shredded my shoulder up." I said with a bitter laugh.

"What an idiot, he was just trying to beat you up more with a reason." He spat with a huff of cold laughter.

"Yeah, well, he's crazy like that…" I whispered looking away from him.

It was silent between us as I mused over the situation and Air Raid waited for me to speak again but after he couldn't take the silence no more he shook his head and spoke. "What's the plan?"

"I-I honestly don't know Raid…I was hoping you had something." I admitted with a shrug.

He laughed. "Well we are sure as slag not surrendering and leaving this planet and we are sure as hell won't let Screamer get anywhere near Jessica. We can count on that." He said nodding his head for emphasis.

I appreciated his confidence but it wasn't that easy with the seekers…"For now we'll just keep close to her and patrol the skies every now and then. They are bound to know what are location is now." I said.

He was silent for a moment before he turned away looking at the sky. "They will attack. You know how they get whenever we don't give into their 'demands'." He said.

I rolled my optics. "Yeah." I laughed with no humor. "Jessica is in serious danger. Not to mention the other humans around here."

"But of course! Jessica always comes before those humans." He teased darkly.

I narrowed my optics at him. "She is as important as the other humans in this town."

Air Raid pretended to act like he was surprised. "Primus Silverbolt, has the sun gotten to you? Or did I screw up some wires in your processor while I was repairing you?" He jumped over to me and tapped me on my head.

I growled in annoyance and batted his hand away. "Air Raid, you know that all humans are important to protect from the Decepticons."

"Eh, true. But one more than others." He said seriously.

I looked away again and couldn't help but silently agree with his words.

* * *

Even against my warnings and command, Air Raid still used his holoform when we had gone back to Jessica's apartment. By the time we arrived she was awake. We told her we had simply patrolled the skies for any Decepticon activity. She oddly just nodded her head accepting our lie. The more I knew how to tell lies to her the more I felt guilty and yet proud that I was beginning to get around her sixth sense, sort of speak.

Air Raid and I resorted to sitting on the couch watching the television, specifically the news channel keeping track of the Decepticons and other meteors or pods activity when Jessica went into her bedroom and simply said she wanted to try out her uniform for work. But oddly enough she brought a pair of scissors with her.

"What is she doing?" Air Raid asked as curious as I was, our attention completely diverted from the television.

"I haven't got a clue…" I said standing up, walking into the kitchen, and leaning up against the kitchen counter. "With her it's always a guessing game."

Air Raid nodded his head slowly, agreeing.

Surely enough Jessica opened the door and walked down the hallway in her…uniform. I widened my eyes doing a double take. Air Raid on the other hand enjoyed every bit of her "uniform".

"My, my, lookie here Silverbolt, yee-ha!" He said with a goofy grin.

Jessica smiled timidly at him then and turned to me. _Oh no, please don't… _"How does it look?"

_Slag…_ "Um, well, you look…attractive…" I said blinking quickly trying to keep my voice even. Before me Jessica was wearing short denim shorts (supposedly explaining the scissors) and a plaid flannel shirt that tied across her…chest. Her outfit was complete with boots that matched ones that were worn in the past western times. "This is what you have to wear?" I asked my voice giving out. _Damn it! _

Air Raid couldn't hold back his laughter much to my embarrassment. Thankfully, Jessica kept calm. "Yes, why?"

"Don't you think it will get too much of the males' attention?" I asked cringing. I myself was having a hard time getting my eyes off of her. _What? Silverbolt what are you doing? _I slapped myself on the forehead, feeling my cheeks get warm. _Oh Primus…_

Jessica bobbed her head side to side oblivious to my true feelings. "Well, yeah that's the idea. It is a bar after all."

"And do you know what happens to femmes who work at the bars?" I said remembering the times I myself went to energon pubs before the war and witnessed mech forcing femmes to merge with them.

Jessica caught on quick. "I understand the dangers, yes, but the owner himself works there on some nights. He wouldn't let that kind of thing happen to any of his staff. Plus this place is for families also. Any person would be stupid to do _that_ in that kind of place."

I looked over at her once again fighting the attraction I was feeling towards her. I ripped my gaze off of her making her frown. I couldn't feel such things for her, I wouldn't…

Suddenly Air Raid stood up and walked in front of her. Jessica looked over at Air Raid and her frowned disappeared for awkwardness. "I don't care what anyone says you look hot."

I growled at Air Raid's savage comment. "Air Raid!" I said whacking him upside the head. "Slagging glitch!" I hissed.

"What?" He growled looking at me square in the face. Was he sizing me up? "That is no way to comment a femme…" I said being the bigger mech and backing down, avoiding a fight.

Jessica saw the tension rise between us and nodded her head pointing a thumb back to her bedroom. "I'll change back into something else." She said not wanting to cause any more "harm".

I watched her walk back into her bedroom and close the door shut. I glared at the door with pain. _Damn it Air Raid, why are you so immature?_

"Look at what you did." He turned to me.

I kept calm fighting the urge to literally beat him. "Me? What? You're the one who commented her so rudely."

"It was a complement!" He said.

I backed down once again when he got close to my face. "Look, call it whatever you want but don't say those kinds of things to her."

"Why Silver? Scared she might run off with me than you?" He said with a smirk when I reeled my head back in shock.

"What?" I said trying to sound like I didn't know what he was talking about. Truthfully and selfishly I somewhat felt like that..

"Jessica is another complete species! I care for her and _nothing_ more." I said trying to defend myself but instead looked over down into the hallway seeing Jessica hallway out the door hurt and shock written all over her face.

Immediately I realized my mistake. "Jessica…" I begged reaching out to her and starting to walk down the hallway. She only slammed the door in my face and locked it. "Jessica, that's not what I meant. I-" I blinked looking around for a reason but nothing came to me. I closed my eyes as Air Raid came up from behind me.

"What do you want, soldier?" I asked carefully trying to keep my anger under control.

He kept silent making me all the more angrier. I clutched my hands into fists. "Are you happy? Are you happy now Air Raid because of your stupid jealousy getting in your way of what really matters?" I deactivated my holoform and immediately made my real body come to life. I grabbed Air Raid by the shoulder making him come back online.

"How pathetic can you get? We are here to protect the humans and you let jealousy fog your mission?" I said getting into his face my savage anger blending with my leader instincts..

Air Raid gripped at my hand as my sharp fingers dug into his delicate wires. "I didn't mean to, sir!" He begged.

"I will not let a human get in our way of a mission. Yes we may care for her and have certain feelings for her but you cannot let _those_ kinds of feelings fog your processor. The Decepticons want us to become closer to our allies so that they can rip them away from us and enjoy our agony. Don't you remember what they did to our home cities? They made us watch them go down in flames and burning agony! Do you want that to happen again?"

Air Raid by this time was both scared and angered. His pain made me snap out of my raged state. I relaxed my grip on him and backed away from him. I gazed into his optics and saw his anger melt away into complete horror and sadness as I brought back memories that were buried for their own good.

This time I went too far…

* * *

Captain William Lennox stood next to the leader of the Autobots as he spoke to John Keller, the secretary of defense of the United Sates. He raised an eyebrow as Optimus Prime sighed heavily.

"It is not sure if these new Cybertronians are friend or foe. I would not be surprise if they were both." He said shaking his head.

Lennox took note of Optimus's tired and exasperated tone that he was trying to hide. John was starting to catch on his tone but he continued otherwise. He too did not like discussing Decepticon activity for an hour either…but it had to be done.

"The president has only discussed a recent encounter about two of the Cybertronians with me. In the report he discussed they were of extraterrestrial design and did not attack but only were trying to evade the human jets. They had said, supposedly, a human was in one of them but he or she was not piloting it. The maneuvers they were performing were too quick and foreign for our patterns of flight among our air force."

Optimus nodded his head taking in the information. "Even with this information, it's still not known if they are Decepticon or Autobot. Tell your forces to be aware of both enemy and friendly Cybertronian air crafts. Warn them of advanced flying and attack maneuvers."

"And the other three Cybertronians? It has been reported that they too took on jet disguises." He pressed

Optimus sighed once again. "They have landed among a human city. I strictly ordered all arriving Autobots to only land where there was no human population whatsoever. They are defiantly Decepticons if not an error upon entering the atmosphere of this planet."

The man took note of that and sighed himself, shaking his head. He had enough of all of this. The secretary nodded his head once in respect for the leader and dismissed himself respectively to which Optimus did the same.

Will watched the man walk away and looked up to Optimus as he did the same. "Whoa! Wait up big guy." He said with a smile. "Why so stressed all of a sudden? We can take those guys down like we have been with the other Decepticons."

For the past two years, ever since the Mission City battle, the humans and Cybertronians had formed a secret branch of military called N.E.S.T., a secret force that hunted down remaining Decepticons on Earth. Many of which were hunted down and successfully offlined. The Autobot leader however, knew there was no end to their enemies.

Optimus stopped walking only to look down at the human with worried optics. "I afraid not this time, captain."

Lennox blinked and scoffed with surprise. "What? What's wrong this time?"

Optimus continued to walk and Will followed after walking fast to keep up with the large Cybertronian. "You see captain there is as elite Decepticon air force lead by a mech, designation Starscream."

"Starscream? You mean that F-22 guy?" He said scrunching his face in confusion.

"Yes. He fled the planet to search for his other comrades. A trine you could say that specifically hunt down the most powerful warriors among the Autobot ranks and I am afraid they have been after my Aerialbots for the longest time."

"I thought you said you had no flying Autobots among your ranks?" Confusing the man more.

A smile twitched at the edge of his mouth. "On this planet, I said."

"Oh…so do you think they're after your Aerialbots now? Could that explain the two jets that didn't attack?" He said trying his best to connect the dots.

Optimus walked down a large hallway and ignored the humans who greeted them. Not out of rudeness but because he was having a serious conversation with his closest human comrade. "That would be my best assumption, yes, that they are on this planet now. But five of my mechs create the Aerialbots. So I am not precisely sure if it is them. Like I suggested to Mr. Keller, we can only be aware of possible enemy and friendly Cybertronians."

"So we are basically flying blind then?" Lennox said with annoyance.

"Yes…what I am most worried about is what the seekers are up to." Optimus said deep in thought.


	9. Memories of the Past Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Flashbacks anyone?**

* * *

Chapter 9 Memories of the Past

* * *

_I waited outside of the meeting room in the hallway with nervousness and excitement. I was being called before _the_ Optimus Prime for an unknown reason but kept my uneasiness to myself. I tried to keep my posture calm and authoritative. Mechs would walk by and give me humored glances and whisper to their friend next to them and title me as "fresh metal."_

_I _was_ fresh metal. I wasn't ashamed to admit to this but I would have rather not have been called such a title. I went through more intense training than they did and was a higher rank than they were, a little respect would have been welcomed. _

_Training exercises back at the academy were merciless and so were the D. I.'s. They would work us until we purged our energon tanks from the stress or until we literally went into stasis from overworking our bodies. _

_We were made to crawl on our front side with bullets and plasma whistling over our helms while they barked at us to keep moving or we would get killed when we were on the true battlefield. We would march for the longest times keeping our bodies in shape and forcing ourselves to learn how to go on without stopping. They starved us from energon for longer periods than a normal mech would be able to to teach us to endure at our weakest._

_And when we came to Aerial training they made us fight drones-using real gunfire. Sometimes we had to stay in formation and capture an object at the enemy's base without losing one of our mechs. My superior always made me head leader of each mission. I didn't know why but he always did. And each time I failed or accomplished my mission he would yell at us to do better. _

_Those who couldn't handle all of the pressure would either give up and quit the academy or…on very rare occasions, offline. _

_The D. I.'s never once spoke at us with soft voices. They got into our faces and yelled at us for our faults…they would make my very own friends beat me for messing up in a holographic mission where we had to protect our mechs. I let one of them "offline" and the punishment was ensured. They had to beat me until the drill instructor thought that I had learned my lesson. _

_The academy was a the pit of a place but it only ensure our survival when were were to go out on the battlefield. Besides _we were _trained for the top ranks. Some of us just wanted it more than others…like myself. _

_I was a new recruit but I trained for more than three vorns for this moment…even if I was a bit shaky on the feet. Back then I was young and naive. Too innocent for my own good but now I was ready for the war at hand...or was I?_

_A mech suddenly opened the metal door behind me making me come out of my daze. I spun around shuttering my optics. Before me a black and white mech stared at me with no emotion whatsoever. Upon his helm was a proud chevron. His door wings that connected to his back were raised high in authority and pride. I stared at him looking at him up and down and raised an optic ridge in curiosity. _

"_Is your designation Silverbolt?" He asked looking at a data pad in his hand with unknown Cybertronian glyphs scrolling down it. Most likely to keep wondering optics away._

"_Uh, yes, I am." I replied timidly._

_He looked up and nodded his head once. "Good, follow me." He came out into the hallway and the door slid shut with a metal hiss. I shuttered my optics again glancing at the door and the strange mech who was already walking down the hallway. _

"_Whoa, hey wait!" I called after him while I ran next to him. I pointed a finger at the door behind us. "Aren't I supposed to meet Optimus there?" I asked severely confused._

"_No." He continuing to walk._

"O_h alright…where are we going then?"_

"_You will find out once we get there." He said already tired of my questions._

"O_h, okay." I said shrugging a bit. I looked at other mechs as they walked down the hallway and they nodded their heads in respect to the mech I was with. "Good vorn, Prowl." One of them had said._

_I quickly glanced at the mech next to me. So this was Prime's second in command? I suddenly felt very awkward and very stupid for acting like a fool in front of him. I suddenly despised at how I didn't even know what my superiors looked like._

_Prowl smiled very slightly seeing my reaction. "Not from around here?" He asked adding insult to injury._

"U_m, no not really. I was just, uh, transferred here from the academy. Optimus wanted to see me for an important matter." _

_Prowl took note of my frame and nodded his head. "Of course you are one of the few Autobots that are flyers. He has an interest in you because of your stats at the academy."_

_I shook my head in confusion while another few mechs said their greetings to Prowl. "Well, yeah I was ranked along with the top ranked of the class but why does he want me?"_

_Prowl didn't reply at first. "I honestly do not know why he has summoned you. Like I had said, you will find out once we get there." _

_We turned around a corner and Prowl activated the elevator with a card which he subspaced from his wrist. Supposedly only high ranked officials were aloud to use this elevator to get to the restricted areas of the Iacon military base. The glass doors parted and Prowl gestured inside the elevator with a hand. I timidly stepped onto it and he followed behind. _

_The glass doors closed silently and we started to ascend. As soon as we went out of the main hallway and into the open tower I could see all of Iacon. I gazed out at the proud Autobot city with awe. Metal towers gleamed in the light of our distant sun casting off it brilliance into the air. The streets below were busy with activity and on occasion an Autobot drop ship would pass by, carrying soldiers who were off to battle._

_Prowl stared out into the city emotionless. His door panels sagged ever so slightly when he looked away at the ground, which I had to silently wonder-why? _

_My gaze upon the proud city was ripped away when the glass doors opened again. "Right this way, Silverbolt." He announced stepping off of the elevator._

_Reluctantly I ripped my gaze away from the sight below me and followed the mech. He led me to a smaller hallway where there was barely any mechs walking down the hallway this time the mechs were older and much higher rank than me. Suddenly I felt smaller among them. _

_Prowl then sighed through his vents slowly as he stopped at a large metal door with the same unidentifiable Cybertronian scrolled across it. He stared at me in the optics with sincerity. "Look, I know you are new and all that but when you are called before a Prime you can't be on the frits. Make yourself presentable. You were called before Optimus for a reason, an important one at that. Make a good first impression, compute?"_

_I nodded my head slowly before he whacked me with his data pad. _

_Immediately I stood up straighter. "I mean, yes sir!"_

_Prowl smiled at me and gestured me to stay and wait outside. He went into the room and left me alone…again. I turned to the windows across the hall and couldn't help but walk over to them. I couldn't resist the pride I felt looking over the great Autobot city. I sighed suddenly wanting to fly again. I couldn't remember the last time I flew in the open air. I deactivated my optics with another sigh from my vents._

"_Beautiful view, is it not?" A deep but gentle voice said from next to me._

"Y_es, it hard not to-" I looked next to me wondering who I was talking to and suddenly my spark stopped pulsing. I jumped back and saluted to the mech before me._

"_Optimus Prime, sir! It's an honor being in your presence." I said remembering Prowls words. _How didn't I hear or notice the door opening? _Before me stood _the_ Optimus Prime. He was tall and strongly built. Red and blue paint graced his features and on his chest was a proud Autobot insignia like the one I wore on my upper arm._

_A few mechs around started laughing and shaking their heads in humor at me but the Prime glanced there way silencing any sounds. "Please, Silverbolt, there is no need for formal protocol."_

_I quickly shuttered my optics at the Prime. "Wha?" I said non to intelligently letting my arm sag next to me. _

_Optimus simply smiled and laughed gently. "Did Prowl tell you to make your self "presentable?"_

"_Uh, yes he did, si-, I mean Optimus." I stuttered. I was really making a fool of myself._

_He nodded his head in understanding. "He does that to all of the new recruits. He's just making sure that they don't make a fool of themselves, at least that's what he believes." He smiled down at me._

"Y_es, well, I think I've done a good job of that already." I said trying to brush off the embarrassment._

_He tilted his head to the side. "Oh?" He said clearly humored. _

_I laughed nervously. "Eh, never mind." I faked a smile and he looked back out to the city in front of us. He was quiet as he did so leaving me increasingly nervous as the silence stretched on._

"_Silverbolt?"_

"_Yes?" I said surprised by his sudden but quiet voice._

"I_s it too much to ask why you joined the Autobots? Especially when being of jet design?" He asked sincerely._

_I made my mouth go into a flat line as I mused his question over. Why did I join? It was a question I asked myself so many times while I was in training back at the academy, and yet I never knew the answer._

"_I don't know. I just felt something in my spark that was there. Like a calling, you know? I may sound crazy but maybe if I joined the Autobots I would feel like I would make a difference, like I would somehow make this senseless war that the Decepticon started end, even if I was only one bot." I explained looking away from him._

_He turned to me and smiled. "And that is why I requested you to come before me. Most Autobots nowadays only join because of revenge against the Decepticons or for the glory. It's rare to see an Autobot recruit such as yourself anymore."_

"_Well, I mean I am just-" I looked up at him not wanting the praise but he held up a hand stopping me from speaking any more. I immediately did so._

"_What would you do to protect this city? It's people? The innocents lives that take refuge here from outside cities already destroyed by the Decepticons?" He asked seriously._

_Not surprisingly my words came out of my mouth with determination. "I would give up my spark, Optimus Prime." I said._

_He looked out at the city again and smiled sadly. "I was afraid you would say that…but I truly admire your determination."_

_I was baffled by his words. "I don't understand…"_

"_Silverbolt, the Decepticons are winning this war. It's a sad and devastating fact. More and more Cybertronians are turning to the winning side and becoming blinded by Megatron's propaganda and promises of global peace. When I see Autobots who want to give their lives to our cause it reminds me of Megatron's blinded and confused followers. He wants his soldiers to die in battle for his glory." He paused offlining his optic momentarily._

"_I don't want to see my mechs die for the Autobot cause, not for me like I was their god. Like how the Decepticons see Megatron. I want them to live for our ways and fight for the innocent not die and let their lives become wasteful because of a war…it's a possible reason why we are loosing. I urge my men to fight for our beliefs not for victory…"_

_I stared at the mech before me with such amazement. All of this was the true reason we were fighting? "But Optimus they said-"_

_He turned to me shaking his head. "The academy teaches Autobots to kill and survive-nothing more. They don't teach about our morals and ways of justice…our cause is suffering and we are paying the price…"_

_I clenched my hands into fists, anger rising in me. "They-they taught us how to murder? How to kill blindly? To think I thought this war was a full on war with nothing behind it…" My anger went away for sorrow and betrayal._

_Optimus turned to me fully and placed a large hand on my shoulder. "But, Silverbolt, I saw something different in you. I've heard many things about you while you were in the academy. Standing up for the weak against the teachers and taking the punishment for them, being obedient when told what to do, never talking back to a superior…and your fighting abilities are different from other mechs."_

_I looked up at him suddenly feeling his praise fill my spark with hope. He continued on. "When you were in real life training sessions your superior would always make you head leader of your team. I requested your files and your visual records of how you took on the enemy. You never risked your men first but always yourself and then made your mechs move in. Never have I seen you retreat or falter under any pressure. Even if you messed up on occasions you took your punishment without a word or resistance. It's truly something I don't see everyjoor. That is why is why I called you before me. That is why I am making you leader of a new strike team called the Aerialbots." _

_This time I was beyond shocked and surprised. "What!" I blurted, getting odd looks from a couple of mechs. "No disrespect, Optimus Prime, but uh, I don't think I would be cut out for such a task, better yet position among the ranks. I am just a mech from and outer city looking for his true calling." I explained putting my hands out in front of me._

_Optimus slightly smiled at me outburst but heard my words nonetheless. "I can understand your hesitance. This will not be forced upon you if you do not wish it."_

"_Why such a force and why me?" I asked still baffled by his proposal. _

"_It was suggested by my second in command, prowl in the fist place. The Decepticon seekers, know of them?"_

_Immediately I grimaced. "Yeah what about them?" I asked still not liking the situation I had before me._

"_Starscream's seekers are growing in number also. They are a great threat to our Autobot ranks, us only being ground vehicles whereas the Decepticon have both vehicles and flyers, we have a great disadvantage. Megatron sends in his seekers first to cripple our men from the sky and once the damage has been done we cannot fight against our enemy on the ground and in the sky. If I had a team that was in the air we would have a chance against the Decepticons and their seekers, giving our ground forces a chance to advance." He explained calmly._

_I looked down at the metal floor and shook my head. I wasn't ready for this, not yet I wasn't… "Optimus I would love to do this for you, I would-truly but I just can't do it. It's too much. Maybe when I have true battlefield experience I will be able to accept your offer. Right now is not such a good time I am afraid…" I said sadly looking away from the Prime with shame. Here was the Optimus Prime asking for my help-his only option left to possibly winning this war and I refused. _

_He sighed deeply and nodded his head in understanding. "Do not let my burdens be yours Silverbolt…I wish you my best intentions and hope to meet you again in the near future." He smiled sadly holding out his hand. I took it hesitantly and shook it once. _

"_Till all are one…" I mumbled the words that our instructors said when we graduated. _

_He nodded his head letting go of my hand. "Till all are one…"_

* * *

_Later that night I sat on my berth in my private quarters with such distaste of myself. How low could I get? _The Prime offered me a high ranked position and you blew it_. I growled at myself and yelled out in fury slamming my fists against the metal wall. "Damn it! How pathetic can you get, Silverbolt?" I choked. I bowed my head offlining my optics. _Isn't this what you wanted…?

"_Hey, uh mech, whats with the bang you alright?" I looked up at my doorway and blinked at the mech standing there with a concerned and yet slightly annoyed expression on his face. _

"_How did you-?" I started but he smiled mischievously._

"_Well, it was unlocked, sooo…" He shrugged bobbing his head to the side.  
_

_I growled quietly to myself getting off my berth. "It is very rude of you to come into someone's private quarters without permission, you know that?" I said standing in front of him with a scowl but it soften as soon as I saw the proud and sleek wings attached to his back. Immediately my face soften to shock. _

_He smiled taking note of mine also. "You're-you're a flyer?"_

_The mech looked at his wings as if he never saw them before and then turned to me with a smile. "Huh, guess I am." His smile became bigger as he walked in pushing me aside playfully. I was too shocked to yell at him. "But you're not from my academy. Where did you come from then?"_

_He plopped onto my berth with a relaxed sigh. "Uhh, someplace out in the outer colonies. Not top rank and all that slag like you guys from the Academy. Unlike you guys, there weren't a lot of us types around." He said with a shrug. _

_I turned to him fully not liking the way he saw me as a graduate from the Academy but pushed it aside...for now.. "How many were you exactly?" I asked now fully curious._

"_Oh what were their designations? I think it was me uhhh, myself, and who was that other guy? Oh right, I." He smiled sounding like he said that to others as an answer also._ "_But hey I got all the femmes just because of that." He said offlining his one optic in a wink. _

"_That's just disgusting…" I mumbled._

"_No, they liked me I was only putting one plus one together an-"_

"_Alright, either change the subject or get out…uh." He smiled again when i fumbled not know his designation.  
_

"_Ah, name's Air Raid, at ye service." He said standing up and saluting sarcastically._

_I shook my head sighing at the him. "Silverbolt."_

_Immediately he reeled back in surprise. "Whoa! _The_ Silverbolt?"_

_Looking up at him raising an optic ridge in confusion to his reaction. "Yeah…why?"_

"_Mech, you've been all over the place. I heard you turned down the big guy's proposal, whatever it was it, made him pretty depressed."_

_I scowled again and clenched my fist in anger you wouldn't understand." I said _

"_Maybe I would." He challenged with a goofy smirk. _

_I looked at him square in the optics. "Yeah, what makes you so sure of yourself?"_

_His smirk became bigger finding my anger humorous-which made me more angry. _

_He shrugged like it was nothing important. "He said that you were going to be my new possible commander."_

* * *

**To be continued… **


	10. Memories of the Past Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

Chapter 10 Memories of the Past Part 2

* * *

_Air Raid stood next me on the drop ship as we flew off into battle. This was our fist battle we were going to be in. Our sparks pulsed fast and our cooling systems worked overtime to keep our frames from overheating in pure nervousness._

_Air Raid oddly kept still and silent as we headed for the outside colony that was under attack by the Decepticons. "You alright Raid?" I asked concerned._

_He snapped out of his stare to the ground and nodded his head. "Just trying to keep myself focused." He replied shakily._

_I narrowed my optics at him looking around at the other Autobots who were ready to go into battle also. Weapons in hand and battle masks were in place. One solider was silently praying to Primus that we would all be watched over in the heat of battle. _

…_We were all so young…it brought pain to me that they would join the ranks at such an age. I looked over at Air Raid and placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. You could tell he was trying to hide his fear. I was too, but I just did it better._

_Air Raid was the youngest among us. Getting to know the mech more I'd found out once he'd gone into his adult frame he immediately went to recruit himself into the Autobot ranks. The reason? Never told me and I doubt he ever will._

"_Autobots get ready to Air Drop!" A loud voice boomed over the wind and distance sounds of battle._

_Air Raid slightly shook under my hand and I squeezed his shoulder in comfort. "C'mon mech, snap out of it we can beat those slagtard Decepticeeps." I said with a weak smile._

_He looked up at me and nodded his head. "Autobots! Lets go! Drop!" A mech yelled. Air Raid and I clasped our hands together saying our good lucks and then that's when we jumped over and out of the drop ship. Immediately my training instincts took over. I spread out my arms and legs to slow my decent. Next to me Air Raid was yelling a whoop of excitement or fear-I couldn't tell. _

_As we came closer to the ground I yelled out a war cry, transforming into my jet form and blasting into a barrel role. Over the coms, mechs yelled out in pure determination and courage as they gently landed on the ground with the aid of their jet packs. "Lets' do this!" "Autobots attack!" "Give them bastards all ya got!" I had to smile at their determination._

_Lower I descended revealing my machine guns from under my wings. Aiming towards a cluster of Decepticons I swooped down and fired at them killing them instantly. Alarmed cries and yells were heard as I arched back into the sky. The thought of my first kill never affected me. But only the whoops of encouragement over the coms kept me going. Sadly enough the rush of killing was suddenly addicting…_

_Air Raid suddenly was next to me. "I see you are taking the head of the battle." He said sounding a lot calmer than before. _

"_Not now Raid, talk after." I said diving again for another cluster of Decepticons. This time Air Raid flipped over me and Aimed at them too. We both fired and sent the 'cons to the pit._

_Air Raid suddenly laughed. "Idiots! They should know better than to stay together like that!"_

_I couldn't agree more, but something was not right when he pointed that out. "Wait, Air Raid why _are_ they staying in clusters and not attacking head on like they always do?" My question made him silent. But silence was broken for panic when from the distance a yell of a war cry was heard. _

"_Oh Primus no…" I heard over the coms. _

"_What? What's happening!" I yelled over the coms avoiding sudden fire from in front of me._

"_Seekers! Fall back! Fall back! Dive for cover!"_

_Immediately I transformed activating my thrusters on my back to keep me level. Air Raid did the same and gazed at the incoming jets. "It's Starscream…" I breathed._

"_And here comes his mechs!" Air Raid transformed going higher into the sky. "Slag! Air Raid what are you doing?"_

"_Going higher we can attack them from above, above."_

"_We don't have any heavy weapons!" I said over the coms once he was out of my sight._

_I transformed when more bullets whistled by me. "Slag!" I yelled feeling bullets dig into my armor but ignored the burning sensation as I watched with pure horror as six trios of seekers swept the ground dropping explosives onto the Autobots. "Primus…" I heard screams of death and cries of pain echo in my processor as the seekers obliterated both _their _soldiers and ours. It was just like Optimus said. This was slaughter!_

_Suddenly a voice from behind me caught my attention. "My, my what do we have here? A flyer among the Autobot ranks?" The brown seeker said coming into view._

_I growled at him and dove down to the ground. "And he wants to play!" I heard him laugh._

"_C'mon Decepticon! Lets go!" I yelled out as I spun to avoid more of his gunfire. I dove close to the ground seeing surviving Autobots take on the Decepticons. "Where is our commander?" A voice said over the communications._

"_He's offlined. He got caught in the crossfire." A mech said desperately._

_No one spoke after that. Beside me. "I will take over temporarily" I said not knowing if I could actually do that._

"_Who the slag are you to take command?" An angry voice said._

"_Don't you dare talk to me that way! Do you want me to save you slagging lives or leave you to rust on the ground? Cause I sure as pit would like to leave you to rust if you are going to treat me that way!" I said. _

_The seeker behind fired again at me hitting my wing. I growled in pain ignoring it. spinning around I fired hidden missiles at the mech hitting him dead on. He transformed and clawed at the air as he descended to the ground. "See you in the pit…" I mumbled. _

_I diverted my gaze at the falling mech and looked down at the ground, observing our mechs. "Team delta get onto that platform and cover our men in section five. Team Alfa get the wounded to safety in sector three, there is plenty of cover there! Anyone else cover Team Alfa in getting the wounded out of there. Team Beta see what you can do about those Decepticons with the heavy artillery_

_Surprisingly nobody talked back to me and obeyed my orders. "What about you, mech?"_

"_I'll cover the skies, focus on pushing the Decepticons back, not me." I flew past crumbled buildings and twisted metal as I flew to see where the seekers headed to. "They're gone…" I said. _It was a hit and run…how noble…

"_You think you have defeated me, Autobot!" I heard a voice come from next to me. It was the same seeker I shot down. Before I could register that he was still alive he quickly fell behind me and fired missiles. I dodged them banking to the side but they immediately turned around and came for me again. _

"_Heat seekers." I growled. The mech from behind transformed above me and watched as I flew off to evade the missiles. "Know this Autobot, let the sight of the mighty and powerful Starscream be your last…" He yelled after me, smiling when the missile struck my wings and body. I spun out of control and descended to the ground. I transformed as soon as I struck it and skidded to a stop. New pain was felt all over my body as I tried to get up. I coughed up energon and breathed heavily through my vents. I spat out more energon staring at the ground trying to collect myself. _

_A sudden click of a plasma gun was sounded near my audio. "Poor little Autobot all banged up…"_

_I spun around to see a Decepticon with a bastard of a smile on his face. "I adore your concern and all…" I started with a smile. I pulled out a hidden plasma rifle and shot at him right between the optics. A face of pure shock was plastered on his face as he fell onto his knees and onto his side in a heap. "But I don't want it…" _

_An explosion sounded off nearby me sending debris to bounce off my armor. I got onto my feet shakily and looked around. More Decepticons were taking notice of a vulnerable and weak me. _

"_C'mon! What are you waiting for!" I yelled spitting energon out of my mouth. _

_They ran at me and one by one they fell offlined as I pulled the trigger. I was lost in a sea of pain. Emergency backups were taking control of my body as I truly relied on survival. _

_In my savaged daze a Decepticon stood up his knee joint bleeding and his left arm completely torn off managed to fire his weapon at me. I moved to the side just in time to only let the plasma scathe my armor. I turned to him and took aim. A deadly head shot was his end._

"_Silverbolt! Where the pit are ya! I am having trouble up here!" I was brought out of my deadly faze and glanced up into the sky. Past the smoke from the fires on the ground I saw Air Raid trying to outrun a Decepticon seeker. "Primus, kid! Get out of there!" I yelled over the com._

"_I-can't agh!" He said but was interrupted when a seeker fired his deadly bullets at him, piercing holes into his armor._

"_Hold on, I am coming Air Raid!" I said desperately running to get momentum to transform- if I could. But not surprisingly my determination pushed aside the pain and I transformed with ease skyrocketing into the air where Air Raid had transformed and took the seekers head on in his bipedal mode._

_In an instant a seeker transformed behind him and shoved a once subspaced blade into his back making him drop his weapon in pain and shock. _

"_NO!" I yelled in desperation as I transformed also bringing out a blade similar seeker's from my leg and driving it into his helm. _

"_Silverbolt…" Air Raid said with a weak smile, relieved to see me. _

_I pushed the 'con off of him and caught Air Raid as his thrusters gave out making me go down from the extra weight that my thrusters were now carrying. "Hang on mech, I'll get you out of here…" I said panic starting to overrun my mind. When did panic ever came into my mind? _C'mon 'Silver pull yourself together_. _

"_Silverbolt, I don't feel so good…" Air Raid whimpered quietly._

"_I know, I'll get you to a medic." I said started to descend to the ground. "Where is a field medic?" I asked over the coms. I was silent for a moment trying to decipher all of the voices over the communications until I heard my answer._

"_Sector 2, I got my hands full already!" The mature voice snapped._

_So it was going to be this way… "I am bringing him to you now." I simply said not caring what he said._

_I flew as fast as I could with the extra weight but I managed to land on the ground with Air Raid's arm on my shoulders. I urged him to walk but he was already fading away. So now I was practically dragging him. I ducked my head from crossfire and soon reached the so called medic who was kneeling on the ground trying to save a mechs life._

"_Please you have to help him." I said pathetically begging to him. _

_He turned to me his hands wrist deep into a mechs chest. "I am busy as you can see." He growled. I shook my head looking at Air Raid as his optics offlined. "C'mon don't go out on me now." I said laying him on the ground. I slowly took the blade out of his back and tossed it aside. "Give me a welder." I ordered the medic. We were trained back at the academy as medics also, but I wasn't trained as much as others so I could only do half of the repairs. At least I could stop his bleeding. _

_He looked up at me with slight shock. "Why are you determined to save him?" He said handing me a welder from his subspace compartment getting energon on it from his bloodied hands._

_I took it out of his hand non to gently and set to my work. "Because…it's what I do…" I answered making the medic shake his head and return to his work. _

"_How much spare energon you have on you?" I asked the medic. _

"_I used it all a while ago on another mech." He answered but then yelled out in anger when the mech below his hands offlined permanently._

_He looked over at me and pushed me aside aggressively. "Get out of the way." He growled._

_I stared at him as he dug into my friend's back reconnecting energon lines. "You will be able to save him, right?" I asked._

"_He's better off in my care than in yours." He laughed humorlessly. "He's in stasis because of the shock from the attack…he will be fine."_

_I nodded my head and stood up. "You are in bad shape as well. Where do you think you're going?" The field medic asked looking at me up and down._

"_I got to get back out there, medic. These guys are running with their heads cut off. Someone's got to set them straight." I said with a sad smile._

_He stared at me with a mix of surprise, humor and doubt. "It's Ratchet by the way…not medic."_

"_Silverbolt…" I replied turning away. He watched as energon slowly dripped down my body. "Mech, don't be too stupid I can't repair two bodies at once."_

_I smiled looking at the battle ahead. An Autobot fell clutching his chest as bullets pierced his spark, letting his gurgling cry of pain add to the other symphonies of pain and death._

"_At this point in the war you should learn how to do more." I said simply before transforming and leaving behind the medic in deep thought from my words._

* * *

_Smoke filled the sky. The smell of burnt metal and energon filled the air as I walked among the carnage and disturbing sights before me. The battle was soon lost, a little over a hundred mechs survived the battle. More were either injured badly or on the brink of offlining. It was now the survivors job to retrieve the bodies of our fallen comrades. _

_I looked over at a mech who suddenly fell onto his knees next to a offlined and mangled body. His cries of sorrow suddenly filled my audios. I ripped my gaze away from the depressing sight. It made my spark writhe in pain. _So much death…

_I stopped dead looking at the energon soaked ground, both Decepticons and Autobots were laying next to each other. I narrowed my eyes in pain. To think we all once brothers…now we are just killers…killing off our own race. _

_I spun around hearing an Autobot drop ship land not to far away. Prowl was the first to step off of it. And almost immediately his gaze went to me. No emotion was played on his face as it was torn away from me and across the battle field. It almost made me sick as this mech before me had no emotions. Not even for this? I wanted to go over to him and shake him, tell him to give up his brave and emotionless façade for once. _

_But that was my impulsive side of me thinking. I had to silence it. Perhaps this mech was war harden and never wanted to show his emotions because of it. Maybe that is what I have to do. I looked down at the ground again wincing as my optics fell onto a dead face of a Decepticon. His mouth was agape energon once flowing out of it. Optics cracked they stared into the sky, empty. I shook my head and started to walk back to where the Autobots were regrouping. _

_At least the Autobots bothered to retrieve their dead…_

* * *

_Long after I was repaired and well, I came back to my personal quarters and sat on my berth staring at the wall across me. With my head resting on my fist, my mind was in deep thought. I was starting to consider Optimus's proposal… _

* * *

_No attention was called to me for taking over the command-which was better off that way. I didn't want any more attention brought to me. Denying an important request from Optimus was already doing a good job of that... _

___Another battle went and came. _Air Raid wasn't with me this time as I flew in the sky but I did meet another flyer. His designation was Skydive. I met him as we were transported to another battle. He was gently mech. Soft spoken and never loud. I had to wonder why a mech like him would be in such a merciless and violent war. He only smiled and tilted his head when he answered. 

"_We all have our reasons, some are different than others-revenge, purpose, glory, attention, just for the violence and thrill of battle are only a few. Some like to say our reasons with pride but others like to keep them hidden and secret only for our own good… just like me." Was his only reply and with that he jumped out of the air transport and transformed flying into battle_

_I watched him as he tore through the seeker trios in the air. I was in a daze but also followed him. It was hard to not stare at the mech because of his graceful and deadly talent of flying. Each kill was precise and deadly one shot one kill. He swiftly avoided a seeker doing a barrel roll and flipping over behind him shooting at his thrusters sending the seeker to crash to the ground. He fought as if it was an art-never aiming to mess up._

_Later on in battle I once again got damaged but this time it sent me into stasis. Skydive was there at my side as soon as he saw me go down. _

"_No, don't worry about me get back in battle!" I said not wanting him to risk his life for mine. But he ignored me dragging me off to safety. It was only then he replied._

_He smiled when he set me on the ground, leaning me up against a large piece of metal that was once probably a part of a tall skyscraper. "Now, young flyer don't you know by now? A wing mate never leaves his behind." And for the rest of the battle he stayed by my side protecting me until a medic came my way and started to repair me. He clutched his hand in mine and said his farewell and blasted into the air. He was the last thing I saw before going into stasis…_

* * *

**One Deca cycle later…**

"_Prowl!" I yelled banging on his office door. Mechs gave me funny looks and some even were shocked by my urgency and determination. I wouldn't doubt some thought I'd gone mental._

"_Pr-!" I started but he opened his door calmly and looked straight at me with no emotion. Once again my impulsive self wanted to wipe it off but I held back. I came here for a much more important purpose._

"_Where's Optimus?" I asked._

_The SIC shuttered his optics once. "He's not here today."_

"_That's slag and you know it." I said rolling my optics._

_He stared at me, looking for something. "Why do you request him?"_

"_I am willing to do what he asks." I replied confident of myself._

_A small smile crept at his lips but only for a klick. "And why the change of spark? I heard you weren't ready."_

_Was he playing with me? I shook my head. "Look, Prowl I'd love to stand here all day and give you my reasons, but right now I need to see Optimus."_

"_I said he wasn't here."_

"_Where else would he be?" I asked. _

_Prowl narrowed his optics. "What? Just because you think he's Prime doesn't mean he too, goes out on the battlefield?"_

_I backed away from Prowl reluctantly. "Just tell him I want to see him, as soon as he can." I said eyeing the mech. _

_He nodded his head. "Of course."_

_I walked away hands curled into fists. My wings raised in the air in agitation. What was up with that guy? Didn't he think I wasn't good enough for the position or what? Whatever his reason was he was he clearly didn't enjoy my presence._

* * *

_That night I sat alone in the recreational room sitting at a table cast off to the corner. I couldn't help but muse over Prowls' question._

_What made me want to become the leader of the Aerialbots all of a sudden? Was it pure determination or something else I wasn't aware of?_

"_Something on the possessor?" I heard a gentle voice say from behind me. _

_I smiled knowing very well who it was. "You could say that." I spun around to face the mech. "What brings you here, Skydive?"_

_He smiled kindly and sat across from me and shrugged. "I thought I would get myself a cube of 'gon. Finding you here was just a coincidence." He said sipping his energon._

"_I see…" I said looking down at the table._

"_So, mind telling me what's on the 'ol processor?" He asked quietly._

_I looked away shaking my head. We were good friends ever since that battle and I found undying respect for the mech. I was able to trust him. "Have you ever, I don't know…felt unsure of yourself?" I asked knowing the question was stupid but I needed to know from someone that I wasn't the only one who thought so. _

_As expected being a very understanding mech, he took the question as serious as I asked it. "Of course. We all do 'Silver."_

"_Well, you must've heard about me denying the leadership of the Aerialbots right?"_

_He nodded his head folding his arms across his chest. _

"_Well, I want to take it up but I just don't know if I am ready…I already got damaged in my two first battles. I mean if I can't even defend myself how will I defend others? A good leader always looks out for his mech's lives, right?"_

_Skydive laughed gently. "Silverbolt, it's not always about protecting your soldiers when in battle. It is about how they respect you and do what you say on the battlefield."_

"_Huh?" I asked truly confused._

_He shook his head leaning forward setting his arms on the table tilting his hands and moved them as he spoke. "Look, say you are my commander. I will do what you say, how you want it done, and all of the above _if_ you are respectful to me. It's not that I care about you protecting me it's how you show your respect to me. You wouldn't give a mech a job of killing Starscream on his own would you? Or give a mech a job to assassinate if he wasn't capable of his job, right?"_

_I shook my head. _

"_Right, because it's common sense and you respect your mechs. Now…about protecting your soldiers is a whole 'nother game. Protecting your mechs can only go so far when you put your life in danger to save them. No commander or leader has never lost a life in battle, otherwise that would be a little extreme don't you think?" He said smiling._

"_Yeah, I understand all of that but how will I be able to lose my mechs without feeling guilty about their deaths and how I could have prevented it from happening?" I asked trying to understand it all._

_He laughed once again. "You can't. It's more like you won't. It's natural." He shrugged. "How do you think Optimus feels when he knows he's sending Autobots into battle knowing half of them won't return? Afterward? It's natural and there is no way to avoid such feelings." He explained._

_I narrowed my eyes taking a sip of energon. "How would you know all of this?"_

_He kept silent for a moment and shook his head looking away. "I've had experience…" He was silent after that for a moment but looked up at me again. _"_If you were to become my commander I would take every command and order from you to spark." He smiled kindly._

"_Ooo, me too!" A voice said from behind._

"_Air Raid?" I asked looking behind myself._

"_Slag yeah! You saved my aft that day, mech! What makes you think I wouldn't want to be on your team?" He smiled slapping me on the back earning a grunt from my vocalizer._

_Skydive smiled at Air Raid as he said a greeting and Air Raid in return. "Looks like you'll be stuck with us 'Silver." Air Raid said with a laugh._

_I exchanged glances between both of them. "Guys…" I said not being able to find the words of appreciation._

_Skydive waved his hand dismissively. Air Raid rolled his optics. "Puh-lese Silverbolt. Don't get gooey on me."_

* * *

_**I can't stand this heat wave any longer! It's messing with me man! Hopefully it will be gone soon…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	11. Memories of the Past Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

Chapter 11 Memories of the Past Part 3

* * *

"_Are you sure, Silverbolt?"_

_I stood up taller and nodded my head. "I am Prime."_

_Prowl stood next to where Prime was standing in front of his office desk with a slight frown upon his faceplates._

_Optimus Prime crossed his arms over his chest and examined me closer. Prowl's door wings twitched slightly as he too thought over my decision. "I am curious Silverbolt. What made you think otherwise?" He asked carefully._

_I shook my head. "I told you once I had battle experience I would see if I was ready then. Well, now I am."_

"_But you only been in two battles. Both of which you were injured in." Prowl quickly added. What was he trying to prove? Tell you honestly the mech was getting on my neural circuits._

_Prime nodded his head acknowledging his second in command and turned to me. "What did you see Silverbolt?"_

_His question was not specific but I understood what he was asking. "Some things that can never be unseen, Prime…" I whispered._

"_I see…if you want the position as the Aerialbot commander I will give it to you… but are you sure?"_

_I nodded my head once._

_He sighed through his vents and smiled. "Then I will be seeing you soon, commander." He said reaching his hand out. This time I shook it without hesitating. "I will not fail you Prime."_

"_Please, Optimus is fine." He said. I smiled also but glanced at Prowl who was still studying me. I narrowed my optics at him momentarily but diverted my attention to Optimus who started to guide me away from him. I looked behind myself and he then smiled at me putting his hands on his hips. The doors slide shut when we walked out of the office cutting my gaze on him. Did he actually smile? _

_I brought my attention back to Prime as I walked next to him. "Um, I don't mean to be rude but where are you taking me?" I asked nervously._

"_To a friend of mine who will reformat your armor and frame appropriate for an air commander such as yourself. _

_I widened my optics. "Uh, that will not be necessary Optimus. I don't want to be treated like _that_." I laughed nervously, shaking my head._

_His smile was wiped off his face and exchanged for confusion. "And why is that Silverbolt?" _

"_I like the way I am now. I wouldn't want to be any different from what I am now."_

"_Not even armor replacement?" He asked._

_I looked at myself. I still had the armor from the academy that we were trained with. It was a lighter alloy of Cybertronian and not as durable. Optimus's offer was becoming too hard to resist as I stared at myself more and more. _

"_Maybe…it wouldn't be so bad to change my armor." Optimus nodded his head respecting my choice._

"_But what about my mechs? Will they be able to get upgraded like myself?" _

_Optimus Prime sighed deeply through his vents. "As much as I would love to Silverbolt, I am not aloud to give such upgrades to low ranked soldiers." He winced shaking his head. He looked around himself and sighed heavily. "But…"_

_I looked at him with hope. "I could-just this once. I understand that flyers such as yourself have very weak armor only because they can't support the weight when flying. I'll see what my friend can do for your team and yourself to increase your armor durability." He smiled looking down at me._

_I smiled also. My mechs would appreciate the new upgrade defiantly._

* * *

_Air Raid slapped me on the back making me choke on my energon that I was drinking-again. I looked at him annoyed as he came from behind me and stood across from me. "Way ta go mech! Not only did you accept the job you got us upgrades!" He said doing fist pumps, his voice echoing around the empty rec. room. Skydive simply smiled and shook his head at Air Raid with humor._

"_He said his personal friend would let us know when he needed our specs so he could get started on our armor." I said shrugging._

"_Aw, Prowl must be on the frits!" Air Raid laughed._

_I widened my optics but relaxed slightly. "Yeah about that…he doesn't know about it. Prime wasn't even supposed to give you armor like me. It's only exclusive to protect high ranked officials."_

"_So we will be wearing super awesome armor like Prowl and Optimus?" He asked a mischievous sparkle in his optics. I raised an optic ridge at his odd description of the armor but nodded my head. "That's so cool!"_

_Skydive, on the other hand, was more interested in why Optimus agreed to give us better armor. "Why did he do this for us, even against the rules?" _

_I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he just likes us-I don't know. He did say something about flyers having weaker armor so maybe he changed his mind giving his mechs stronger armor. I know he was never the type to be the if 'I am the superior I get all the good stuff, if your weak you get slag.'" I shrugged wondering if the energon I was drinking was messing me up._

"_It was nice of him to do that for us." Skydive said quietly._

"_Yeah…it was." I said taking another sip of energon._

_All three of us suddenly looked up from a loud bang and a quiet curse. I looked at a mech on the ground where his things were scatter around him. Standing up I walked over to the mech on the floor with concern. "Hey are you alright?" I asked helping him up with a slight smile. Realization dawned upon me when I realized he too was a flyer._

"_Oh yeah I am fine. Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you guys or anything. I was just carrying some of my stuff to my personal quarters. I just tripped and all and-"_

_He looked up at me fully and suddenly stood up straight saluting to me. I blinked and reeled my head back in surprise. "Oh! I apologize commander Silverbolt!"_

_We all stared at him in silence but then Air Raid burst out laughing and Skydive chuckled gently breaking it. I couldn't help but smile. "There is no need for that-"_

"_Oh it's Fireflight Sir!" He said hurriedly. _

_I shook my head in humor when he didn't relax. I put a hand on his saluting arm and lowered it to his side. "Relax mech." He did so with a nervous smile. _

"_Now, do you need help with your things?" I asked._

"_No I am fine, don't worry about me, sir. You can do what you were doing before I interrupted you so rudely."_

_Air Raid laughed once again. I spun around and gave him a warned look. He popped his mouth shut. I smiled knowing that my rank would come in handy in the future._

_I turned to Fireflight and placed both of my hands on his shoulders before he bent down to get his things. "Were you assigned to the Aerialbots?" I asked raising an optic ridge._

"_Uh, yes I was." He timidly replied uncomfortable in my grasp. I let go seeing his discomfort. _

"_Well, first off if you are going to be an __Aerialbot_ you don't need to call me Sir, commander, or whatever by rank.. Second you don't need to be formal with me. Just think like I am not even your commander." I smiled warmly which he took appreciation towards. 

"_Oh alright…" He said. "It's just I was told strictly to always recognize my superiors and treat them as such." He explained timidly._

_I gently laughed bending down to pick his things up. He did also, embarrassed that I was helping him. "You know what Fireflight, forget all about that. You are among brothers and friends, I myself also." I paused picking up his things to look at him. "I was never the one to be called commander anyways."_

_He smiled and stood up carrying his things in his arms. I raised an optic ridge looking over at Air raid and Skydive. "Why don't you take a break? You just transferred here not to long ago, right?"_

_He nodded his head. _

"_Come have an energon cube with us. Take a break, meet the rest of our crew." I smiled taking his things an placing them on a table nearby. He left his arms hanging as if he were still carrying them and I placed a hand on his back leading him over to the table where Air Raid and Skydive were sitting at._

_I sat down indicating Fireflight to sit also. He did so and timidly played with his fingers. I pushed over my cube to him and he took it with shock. I tilted my head smiling._

"_So who's our new member, Boss?" Air Raid asked giving him a weird look. I gave him another warned look. _

"_Fireflight." The said mech said after taking a sip of the energon I'd given to him. _

"_I am Air Raid." He said puffing his chest out in pride. I rolled my optics whacking his chest, making him deflate and sag his shoulders._

"_Skydive at your service." He said doing a small bow with his head._

"_It's nice to meet you." He said smiling. _

"_So where are you from?" Skydive asked leaning forward expecting a long explanation from Fireflight._

_Air Raid also sat down next to me and him. Fireflight looked at all of us nervously but relaxed and started to answer Skydive's question._

_I crossed my arms over my chest and Fireflight started talking. He soon became comfortable among us and eventually started laughing along with us when we got off subject telling jokes and funny stories of ourselves. _

_Air Raid one time slapped him on the back making Fireflight's wings snap up in alarm. We laughed at his jumpiness. Air Raid was basically offlining from laughing so hard. _

"_Don't worry about him, he does that to everyone." I said rolling my optics._

_Skydive looked at him. "Not to me he-" Suddenly Air Raid came from behind him and slapped him in the back. Skydive surprisingly didn't move from the action. "I have been corrected."_

_Another round of laughs came from all of us earning strange looks from other mechs coming into the rec room. But we didn't care. We were just enjoying ourselves while we had the chance._

* * *

"_Another member?" I asked Prowl as we walked down the hallway. "I thought that was all the mechs I was getting." I said looking at Prowl's data pad as he handed it to me slightly annoyed._

_I read the information that was in the secret Cybertronian glyphs as it scrolled down the pad. I now had access to 'high ranked information' you could say. "Slingshot?" _

"_Yes, a mech from the outer colonies." He pause looking at me with seriousness. "His city was just recently taken over by Decepticon forces…"_

_I shuttered my optics at him with shock. "Jeez, poor mech." I mumbled._

"_Indeed, but my guess is he won't be the most easy mech to work with as your other mechs. He has recently suffered trauma because of his city getting destroyed by Decepticons. His family unit didn't survive." Prowl said unfazed by the depressing news making my now called What-are-you-thinking-Prowl? side of my processor go on the frits._

"_Primus this guy must be going through the pit." I said handing the data pad back to him resisting the urge of punching the mech for the millionth time._

"_Indeed. But on another topic Wheeljack would like to see all of you when your new member arrives."_

"_Wheeljack?" I asked unfamiliar with the designation._

"_Yes, Prime's close friend he told you about." _

_I widened my optics in shock. "Oh, so you know about the armor upgrades?" I asked carefully._

_Prowl raised an optic ridge. "Yes, I know everything that goes on around here." A slight smirk was on his lips as I stopped dead in my tracks._

"_Huh?" Was all I could say as I started walking again. _What couldn't this mech do?

* * *

_The four of of us stood not to far away from the terminal gate as a transport landed on the base. _

"_So, what do you think of the new guy?' I heard Air Raid whisper to Fireflight. _

_He simply shrugged. "I think he's had it rough. We should take it easy when meeting him, ya know? Not all in his faceplates."_

_Air Raid hummed in thought and turned to Skydive. "What do you think?"_

_He simply gave him a look clearly not interested in answering his question._

"_Guys." I said seeing our new mech walk down the hallway and up to us. His wings were pointed upward proudly and his walk defiantly had a snobbish touch to it. I winced when he stepped in front of me sizing me up. "Uh, hello." I said smiling nervously._

"_I am Silverbolt." I said reaching out my hand to him. A streak of light shined across his visor as he looked down at my hand._

_He looked back up at me and tilted his head. "Slingshot." He simply said walking past me brushing his wing against mine._

_I clutched my hand bringing it to my side and sighing. "Okay…" I mumbled._

_Air Raid walked next to him and inhaled to talk but Slingshot simply waved him off making him deflate. _

_It was Skydive's turn but Slingshot did the same to him. Fireflight timidly said a his hello but backed away behind Skydive. _

_I walked up next to my mechs and watched Slingshot walk away. _

"_Well, I see how this is going to be…" I said with a defeated sigh._

_"__What a jerk." Air Raid whispered. _

_I looked at him and shook my head. "You have to remember he went through a lot lately. Maybe he's not ready to talk to anyone yet…" _

_Skydive nodded his head and Fireflight looked at Slingshot again. "Should we give him his space?"_

"_For now, but Optimus wants us to start training soon and plus we have to modify our armor still."_

"_Well might as well get it done now." Air Raid said walking off._

_I started to walk after him agreeing to his words but couldn't help to look at Slingshot. "I'll be right back guys. I'll meet you at Wheeljack's lab."_

_Before they said anything I ran after Slingshot. I caught up with the mech as we walked down the hallway._

"_Um, I don't mean to bother you again but I was just letting you know the Aerialbots are required to report to Wheeljack's lab for armor upgrades."_

_He turned to me and nodded his head and looked forward again._

"_What I mean is like now we are going." I said letting him get the hint._

"_You know I just arrived here and I am already being ordered to do something." He said with a humorless laugh._

"_It's for your own good, Slingshot. It was even passed by Optimus. You should be honored to get such-"_

"_Look, Silverbolt, right? I'll go. But let me just clear something up." He stopped dead in his walk and so did I. Even if he was wearing a visor__, he turned to me and looked me dead in the optics._ "I don't want to be here, I don't want to be with the Aerialbot team, and I defiantly am not taking slag from anyone around here, even from you. So my advice would be to save that kind of stuff for your other mechs, not me." 

_I stared after the mech with a mixture of shock, anger, and pity as he walked away. "What has the war done to you mech?" I asked out loud remembering what happened to his city and family unit, wondering what was going on in his processor.  
_

* * *

_I walked down the hallway to Wheeljack's lab when a slight bang and loud yelp was heard follow by a cloud of smoke coming out of a doorway. I raised an optic ridge as I peeked into the room._

_"__What in the pit is going on in here?" I asked seeing a mech covered in black soot. _

_"Oh, hello! You must be Silverbolt!" The mech said, the fins on his helm lighting up as he spoke. Across his mouth was a plain battle mask but a smile was clearly heard in his greeting._

"_Oh thank Primus." I heard Air Raid say with relief from hiding behind a counter top in the middle of the lab. "Silverbolt! Help us, this mech is crazy!"_

_I looked behind him seeing Skydive and Fireflight also hiding behind it. Skydive slightly looked shell shocked and Fireflight was clinging onto Skydive's wings like they were his lifeline._

_I tried to muffle a laugh at the pathetic scene letting a smile grace my lips. "As long as he's not performing experiments on you guys…" I looked up at the mech with the same smile. "Then you guys are fine."_

"_Designation Wheeljack, inventor and scientist." He said as if he were smiling. "Sorry about that I must have miscalculated a minor detail in the alloy making it counter react to the Cybertoniam." He said turning to Air Raid and the others. Air Raid simply nodded his head but kept his distance from him.  
_

_I looked at the molten piece of metal on the desk and then to my mechs. "Soo, that's the special metal for our armor you are trying to make?" I asked slightly worried._

"_Oh yes, but it's in its early stages." He said saying it like what just happened was nothing dangerous._

_Air Raid stood up from his hiding spot and shook his head and walked over to me. "I think this mech _is_ crazy."_

"_You think?" I couldn't help but whisper back._

_Wheeljack turned to us once again and pointed a funny looking object at us. Air Raid and I only became worried when spikes prodded out with a click. _

"_Um, what is that?" Fireflight asked eying the object with caution as I was doing also._

"_Oh this just takes measurements of your frames so I will have enough alloy to create your new armor. Would any of you like modifications done to your appearance or any new weapons?"_

"_Um how about you just give us what you think is good enough." I said speaking everyone's mind as he walked around me with the measurement instrument. _

_Air Raid suddenly turned around to another mech walking in. As I expected it was Slingshot. "Sorry if I am late." He shrugged standing not to far away from us._

_Wheeljack looked at him and then me. "He's another bot of ours." I assured._

"_Ah." Wheeljack was silent as he was finished with me and then went on to Air Raid. The process was repeated with the other Aerialbots and Wheeljack nodded his head in appreciation. "Alright mechs. I will let you all know when I have your armor finished. It won't take to long. I only need a few more supplies and I will be finished."_

"_Thank you for you time Wheeljack. We appreciate all of what you are doing for us." I said with a smile as we left his lab. _

"_My pleasure, I assure you." He said bowing his head._

* * *

_Wheeljack kept to his promise and soon we were reformatted with our new armor. To say it was heavier than our old armor was a slight understatement. Wheeljack tried his best to make the mixed alloy as light as possible but couldn't come up with an alloy light enough to fly with but protect us at the same time. But he did assure us that we would quickly adapt to the extra weight with ease. He suggested to us that we should start practicing flying with the armor. "Practice makes perfect" He'd said to Air Raid when he thought we would crash on the first trial. Leave to him to look at the negatives…_

_I mean the armor wasn't that heavy to drag us down or anything. So that day we'd went out to open air and we all practiced our flying. Along with that, I'd learned a few new tricks from Skydive. Come to find out he was an expert in aerial warfare._

"_Now why didn't you tell this to me before?" I joked._

"_Some things are meant to be hidden until the right time arrives to reveal them." He simply said making me all the more confused._

_So taking Skydive's expert advise and new tricks, we all tried them out forming a 'v' with Skydive at point and me next to him. He taught us new maneuvers step by step and even helped us one on one. Slingshot refused his one on one session with Skydive though. The rest of the mechs took the help without a word._

_Activating my thrusters on my feet I kept still in the air watching my mechs starting to fool around rather than take Skydives advise. I laughed shaking my head and glanced over at Slingshot who was examining the Aerialbots. My smile slowly disappeared as i saw a clear grimace was on his faceplates. I tilted my head wondering why. He then looked over at me and I quickly looked away. I heard him snort and soon he transformed and flew off. I was about to call him back but he was too far away to hear and we still didn't have our personal com links to each other yet._

_Fireflight flew over and transformed activating his thrusters on his back. _

"_Is he alright?"_

"_I honestly don't know, 'Flight" I said staring after his retreating form._

_From below I did not notice a certain Optimus Prime and Prowl watching us the whole time…_

* * *

_So maybe I was a little nervous going into the first battle as the Aerialbot commander but I was nonetheless ready and prepared for the worse. Air Raid hung around near me as we waited for our transport to pick us up and bring us to the battle. This time though it was a farther colony on the outskirts of Iacon._

"_Are you alright?" I asked Air Raid who once again seemed on edge. _

_He was silent for a moment before he spoke. "I am not sure this time 'Silver." He answered quietly using his nickname for me._

"_Don't worry. You'll be fine."_

"_No it's not that…" Before he could continue our drop ship came into view and hovered over the landing pad. I looked up nodding my head to the transport signaling my bots to move it._

_Air Raid got up slowly and walked at first but I told him to hurry it. Once the last Autobot got on we lifted up into the air. _

_I glanced over at Slingshot who was currently a little too calm to be going into battle, or was it just my opinion talking?_

_Fireflight stayed near Skydive and soon Skydive started talking to mech to get his mind off of the upcoming battle._

"_You still with us?' I asked smiling down at Air Raid._

_His silence made me a little worried. _

_I kept silent also flexing my wings. Our new armor was slightly different form our old armor, in design that is. It was more sleek and shinier and when I say sharper, like you can poke a mech's optic out with one of our wings unintentionally. Mine were more larger than the rest of the mechs though. I wonder if Wheeljack did that on purpose. To add onto out "flare" a red Autobot insignia was placed on our right shoulder plates. I subconsciously lifted my hand to the insignia and looked down at Air Raid again lowering my hand onto his shoulder._

_He flinched at the touch but kept still. _

_Before we knew it we were already on the battle field. Once again we did an air drop because of the lack of landing space on the ground. _

"_Aerialbots let move it!" I said standing at the edge. They all stood up and started running out of the drop ship soon after they transformed and formed our 'V' shaped formation leaving a space at the tip for me. _

_I was about to jump but looked behind myself seeing Air Raid frozen, optics wide in shock and hands trembling slightly._

"'_Raid what's wrong? C'mon they're waiting for us." I said trying to get him to move._

"_I-I-" He stuttered._

_I walked closer to him. "You alright?" Why was he acting so strangely._

"_I can't Silverbolt."_

"_Why?"_

_Devastation crossed his features and he almost lost his balance. "This is my home city." He managed to choke out staring at the city engulfed in war and flames._

* * *

**I know this is taking forever to get back to Jessica and gang. …This is dragging out longer than I though it would….**


	12. Memories of the Past Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

Chapter 12 Memories of the Past Part 4

* * *

_I looked out to the city and then back at Air Raid. "Primus…" I whispered. The mech before me kept staring out onto the city in flames. He would flinch painfully as explosions crumbling metal buildings to the ground. His body shook uncontrollably. _

"_Silverbolt what's taking you so long?" I heard Air Raid say over our new private communication links. _

"_Guys, we have to do everything we can to protect this city!" I said quickly over the coms._

"_Why is that?" Slingshot asked sounding least concerned._

_Before I could reply a small Decepticon battleship appeared in front of us releasing a rain of missiles and plasma onto our ship. We both lost balance hitting the floor hard. Quickly my battle instincts kicked in and I grabbed Air Raid's arm dragging him onto his feet. Another explosion rocked the drop ship as the engine was blown out. "Jump!" I yelled pushing Air Raid out of the ship. Before I could jump off a plume of fire engulf me as a missile struck a fuel cell. _

"_Silverbolt!" I heard Skydive's alarmed voice over the com. I jumped off and felt the sting of my metal blistering from the heat. "I'm fine!" I looked around as I placed my arms and legs out searching for Air Raid. "Where are you Air Raid?" I asked. Soon I saw him plummeting to the ground. "Primus damn it Air Raid, transform!" I yelled doing so also._

_Finally snapping out of it he did so arching his way back up into the sky. _

"_Silverbolt…the city…" He whispered._

"_What's wrong with him?" I heard slingshot snap._

"_This is his home city." I explained quickly as Air Raid and I flew next to each other flying to join the other Aerialbots._

_It was silent over the coms as I let my words sink into their processors. Soaring higher we both joined up with the Aerialbots. I took point and determination took over me. "C'mon guys lets show the Decepticons what we got!" I yelled._

_In front of us, seekers were ready to drop their bombs onto the ground forces. "Bring it!" I heard Air Raid all of a sudden say. "Let's do this!"_

_We blasted our afterburners and flew forward revealing our weapons from under our wings. "Fire!" I yelled as we almost got nose to nose with the leading seeker trio. We broke off from our 'V' formation in opposite directions circling around the enemy. Looking down I saw most of our missiles strike and take down the Decepticons and fall to their deaths. _

"_Yeah that was for ever stepping foot here you bastard!" I heard Air Raid yell with a mixture of sadness and anger._

"_Guys, I wouldn't get too excited. Look to the north." Fireflight said with nervousness._

_I paused in mid-flight and transformed seeing hundreds of seekers fly from the north. "There are so many…" I breathed no longer feeling his determination but dread. "Why are they sending so many after this city?" I asked. _

_Air Raid and the others were next to me wondering the same. _

"_We can't win this…" Air Raid said choking on his words. "Everyone is probably offline anyway…"_

_I turned to him resisting the urge to smack him across the face. "Don't give up on me, soldier!" I barked. "We will fight until we offline if need be. Transform and hit them dead on!" I turned to the others and they did so. _

_We flew in a straight line and flew at the seekers again. This time though, they returned our fire. Bullets whistled by us and scathed our wings but we kept forward. "For Cybertron!" Air Raid yelled._

_Unexpectedly a seeker from the trio transformed and laughed loudly. His two other seekers transformed with a sick smile on their faces as they watched us split off and attack in the formation Skydive taught us. _

"_There is no way you can win this battle Autobot flyers! I am the supreme commander of the skies! I rule the sky! Decepticons attack!"_

_Air Raid set his optics on Starscream and growled. "You bastard!" _

_Starscream smiled as Air Raid abandoned us and went after him. "No! Air Raid don't!" But it was too late Starscream smiled and transformed, facing his fleet of seekers. _

"_Come back here you coward!" He bellowed._

_I looked between Skydive and the seekers who were giving it all they got on us. "Go! Go after him Silverbolt, we can handle this!" He yelled transforming and blocking his face with his arms. "Go!"_

_Hesitantly I flew off twisting and turned in between the seekers like a morbid maze. "Air Raid don't engage him on your own, he's to strong for you!"_

"_He's the one behind this attack! I'll have his head for killing my city!" He snarled. _

_I remained silent after his hateful sentence. Air Raid no longer was seeing clearly. His mind was only set on one thing: revenge. I learned from other mechs and by witnessing it that revenge could never be quenched. It was a dangerous addiction that could never be cured, even if one destroys their sworn foe._

"_Air Raid don't do this mech. I know what you are feeling. Don't do it."_

_He didn't reply and I followed his energy signature. Finally I found him and Starscream fighting on the streets below in their bi pedal forms. Air Raid was taking a beating from Starscream and Air Raid was giving it all he had. _

_Finally with a deadly blow he downed Starscream and placed his blade near his face. _

"_You did this…" He hissed. _

"_Of course little Autobot. All I had to do was attack every random city until I found one of the Aerialbots. Today though it seems I found yours. I guess today was my lucky one." The seeker commander smiled sickly._

_Air Raid clenched his jaw firmly. "You bastard!" Air Raid raised his blade but Starscream quickly avoided it by transforming and flying away. He transformed landing on top of a tall building looking down upon him. "Know this Aerialbot, we will go after the ones you love and care for…let it be our undying revenge for you pesky Autobot flyers!"_

_Air Raid growled clenching his blade tighter. _

_But before Starscream flew off he smiled sickly. "Oh and by the way, your creators said their goodbyes to you…" The words were like a bullet to the spark. He transformed and flew off making Air Raid stare after the Decepticon. I transformed and landed near him. Slowly, I went up to him. _

_He growled and yelled out wordlessly and started to run forward after the mech but I stopped him placing a firm hold on his shoulder. "Air Raid don't…" I whispered feeling his pain._

"_That slagging bastard he killed them! He killed them!" Air Raid fought against my grip but soon fell to his knees, weakness and grief taking over. "He killed them.."_

"_Air Raid…" I narrowed my optics placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort. He pounded his fist into the metal ground struggling to hold back his cries of sorrow. But I let go of his shoulder and looked into the sky when an explosion lit it up momentarily. He bowed his head face twisted in agony and sorrow he let out a strangled cry. _

_Some mechs claim it takes a lot for a mech to cry. Some say they don't. But the way I see it, it takes a lot for a mech to claim they ever did cry. It doesn't make you weak. It doesn't make you strong. It's just another emotion that makes us more sentient._

_Energon tears dripped from Air Raid's optics and onto the ground. Another explosion sounded off bringing small pieces of debris to fall down on us like a morbid rainfall._

_From behind I could hear the sound of jets and then transformation noises. I bowed my head as Skydive and the others stayed silent. I looked behind myself and shook my head looking at each of them. Fireflight stared at the mech before him lowering his wings in sadness. Skydive placed a hand on Fireflight shoulder and bowed his head. Slingshot stood still with his arms crossed over his chest studying the mech before him. No emotion was written upon his face. Surprisingly he ripped his gaze from Air Raid and shook his head. "Suck it up mech…this is war. Cybertronians are bound to die…" He ground out. _

_I turned to him and growled. "Be silent Slingshot." I warned._

"_The mech should learn to cope with death, glorious leader." He said with poison. _

"_It's his creators that Starscream murdered. His city you dolt!" I snarled getting in his face. "just because you suffered what Air raid is going through now does not make you any better or worse. Stand down or I will make you, personally"_

_Fireflight and Skydive cowered away from my gaze upon Slingshot but he didn't even falter under it, staring at me._

"_Get back in battle mech…" I ordered backing away. I turned to Skydive and Fireflight, softening my expression and nodding to Slingshot. "Join Slingshot I will meet with you guys in the northern sector…" I looked back down at Air Raid. "I will stay with him."_

_They nodded their heads transforming and blasting into the air. Slingshot scowled at me but I only pointed into the air. "Go."_

_He snorted and transformed flying into the air. I stared after Slingshot and the others until I could no longer see them. "Keep in contact with me Skydive…"_

"_Yes, sir." He replied._

_I turned to Air Raid and knelt down next to him. "Ignore what Slingshot said." I said shaking my head. "Grieve all you need to." I comforted._

"_He said he would come after the ones we loved…Silverbolt they're after our cities. Why are they doing this?" He choked._

"_I don't know but I will warn Optimus of the cities that are going to be attacked and hopefully we will be able to evacuate them." I paused. "I am so sorry Air Raid."_

_He bowed his head further biting more tears back. I looked down but upon looking at the ground I saw a gash running up the side of his body. Energon slowly dripped down and onto the ground. He didn't even feel the pain…_

"_Silverbolt…did I fail them? Did I fail my city?" He begged to me._

"_No, you did not. The Decepticons attacked without warning and we didn't not know. Your creators will not hold anything against you I promise you this." I paused. "May they rest in the Well of Allsparks."_

_He looked up at me and nodded his head slowly._

* * *

_It was a day later that our own cities were attacked… all at the same time. Skydive's, Fireflight's…and mine were attacked without warning. We were not able to evacuate the Cybertronians soon enough. And just as promised each of our creators were offlined…_

* * *

_A week later, I sat alone in the rec room holding a third cube of high grade hoping that it would make the pain go away. I held my head in my hands and shook it fighting away the sting of energon tears. "Go away…" I mumbled to them._

_A mech walking into the room caught my attention and I snarled upon seeing Slingshot. "What are you going to tell me? To 'suck it up' ?" I asked non to kindly. High grade never made me friendly._

"_No." He simply replied as he sat across from me. _

"_What the slag do you want?" I knew I shouldn't have been treating him so harshly but his face at the time made me livid._

"_You have to stop drinking that stuff." He said quietly._

"_Frag off."_

_He widened his optics but narrowed them taking my cube of high grade away._

"_Trust me it doesn't make the pain go away…it makes it worse." He mumbled._

"_How do you know? You thought you could drink your problems away also?" I asked tilting my head finally looking up at the mech. He had his visor risen into his upper helm, his optic staring me down._

"_Shut up and listen Silverbolt would you?" He snapped._

_I stood up and shook my head. "I shouldn't take slag from you."_

"_Listen. To. Me." He said more sternly, growling the words._

"_I had enough of listening to everyone!" I yelled flipping the table over and moving closer to him._

_He growled placing his visor over his optics. "Don't do this, mech!" He warned. _

_And he did warn me but I just didn't listen. He swiftly punched me in the jaw sending me to the floor from the force behind it. He stood in between my legs grabbing the armor on my shoulders and bringing me closer to his face. "Now listen up you glitch head! Your mechs need you. They need their leader, not an over energized bum who can't get over his creators losses."_

"_See? You just-" I said energon dripping out of my mouth._

"_Shut up!" He yelled shaking me. "Don't think that I won't beat some sense into you because I will! Here's a wake up call Silverbolt. Your mechs are grieving hard for their losses they need you to comfort them and be there for them." He suddenly softened his gaze upon me._

"_I know how it feels, alright? I may seem like an aft hole all the time because-" He hesitated but shook his head forgetting about reconsidering what he was about to say. "Because I am not good enough to be here alive." Slingshot said hating to admit those words out loud. "I failed to protect my city and my creators. I figured if I am not good enough to save a simple city, then I am not good enough to be an Aerialbot…I carry a burden that I chose to carry." He sighed releasing me from his hold._

"_Just stop and think for once 'Silver. If you let your burdens bring you down they will consume you. You can't let that happen. There are Cybertronians that look up to you now. You are _their_ Optimus Prime. _Just _don't screw it _up_…" He whispered._

_He turned away keeping his visor down to hide his emotions. Slingshot walked away and placed the table back on its legs and I stared after him. Suddenly I felt like slag on the bottom of someone's foot. An uneasiness came over my energon tanks and I couldn't help but purge onto the floor. Slingshot looked behind himself and shook his head at me with pity. "Skydive, Silverbolt need your assistance in the rec room." He simply said before leaving me to silently weep for the last time._

* * *

_Skydive wordlessly helped my over energized self to my personal quarters with my arm slung around his shoulders. Skydive didn't complain once. _

_When he laid me down on my berth I told him that I was sorry. Sorry for ever ignoring my mechs and selfishly hiding myself in the rec room getting over energized._

_He didn't smile or move for a moment but said an emotionless. "Okay." _

_Before he stepped out of my room he spun around to me and sighed deeply. "Air Raid has been taking his losses hard 'Silver. I've been helping both Fireflight and Air Raid but they need _you_. I suggest you talk to one of them soon."_

_And with that he left leaving me to go into a recharge from the high grade in my systems._

* * *

"_Rough night again?" Air Raid asked with a sad smile._

_I laughed quietly as I stood across from him as we looked out onto the city below._

"_I am not suppose to be up here you know…" He said nervously._

"_Neither was I, but Optimus didn't have a problem with it."_

_Air Raid was silent as he leaned against the hand rail. "Remind me why are we up here?"_

"_I need to talk to you Air Raid. I need to apologize for not being there when you needed me as your leader."_

_Air Raid raised an optic ridge. "I am fine now Silverbolt I mean-"_

"_No you are not." I interrupted him. "You are silently hurting Air Raid…"_

_He looked away and nodded his head. "Fine…but don't you feel so worthless now? They made us so weak just by killing our cities and creators. It makes me so mad." He said clutching the railing._

"_Easy mech." I said not moving my gaze from the city below. _

_He offlined his optics calming himself down. When I knew he was fine I continued. "I was a coward for hiding from you guys. I won't ever do it again."_

"_I will keep that promise to you mech, now you have to keep mine." He paused waiting for me to say my agreement which I did. _

"_Never mention this ever again in our lifetimes. To any of us."_

"_What happened?" I said without a smile or laugh._

_He nodded his head slapping me on my back. "Good mech." _

_We both turned to the city as the distant sun started to disappear from the sky as it turn to night. Below the city's lights came to life as the proud city remained untouched by the war…but only for the moment._

* * *

I onlined my optics, shaking my head out of a daze. "Remember now Silverbolt?" I heard Air Raid say with sadness.

"I know I made you a promise and I broke it."

"I don't care about that man! That was vorns ago!" He said nodding his head once with emphasis.

"They why bring it up?"

"Jessica will be lost if they keep coming around. I don't want a repeat of _that_."

"I know Air Raid, but why bring it up?"

He looked at me with red in his optics. "For the love of Primus! Don't you love her?" He said standing up and putting his hands out in anger.

"I care for her…"

"You son of a bitch. You are doing what you did way back then, right now. You are hiding so the 'cons won't get to us again."

My lips twitch as I started to growl. "I don't want to live through that again Air Raid."

"Neither do I, trust me. But you deny the love that you feel for her and yet get pissed when I move in and tell her she looked beautiful? How fucked up is that? And not only that, you go all Decepticon on me just because of that."

"You don't know what I am going through." I pathetically said.

"_Try me_." He said narrowing his optics at me.

"Alright how do you think it feels to wait for your men to come to an unknown world deciding if they're offline or not, trying to protect an unknown world from the same fate as Cybertron while trying to protect the one you don't even know you love? Oh and how about while we are slowly dieing from the lack of energon in our systems? I mean you can drop dead any second Air Raid!" I said shaking my head in anger.

"Just like on Cybertron Silverbolt. Remember?"

I widened my optics in shock.

A smiled flicked at the edge of his mouth. "See? I told you."

I bowed my head. "I just don't know what to do anymore Air Raid." I gripped my hands on my helm.

"Then why didn't you say that in the first place before going all Hulk on me?" He whispered.

"What?"

"Angry, Silverbolt, angry."

"Because I didn't want you to know." I said releasing my hands from my head

Air Raid sighed with exasperation. "Mech, you can tell me anything!"

"Didn't you tell her how I felt about her?" I grumbled.

"It was necessary! Alright back on the Jessica topic. Silverbolt I see that you have claimed her alright? I will back away, she is all yours. Just don't screw it up, okay?"

Slingshots voice rang in my head.

"She loves you. I see they way she acts around you. Don't be scared of her because of the Decepticons' threat."

"Air Raid I can't…"

Air Raid rolled his optics with an annoyed sigh and abruptly picked up a rock. He spun it in his hand for a second looking at it intently. Suddenly he threw it at my head making in bounce off painfully. "Ow! What the slag was that for?"

"Trying to knock some sense into you!" He yelled.

"Fine! I love her." I said raising my hands up in defeat.

He laughed. "What the pit are you telling me that for? Go to her and say that."

I shook my head. "I don't know Air Raid I am not sure if I can do it."

"Oh Primus you are like a teenage human asking a femme to the prom."

"Stop using human stuff Air Raid." I mumbled annoyingly. He rolled his optics at this. "Besides she's already working now."

"So visit her. You said you would."

"Not tonight Air Raid, just not tonight." I sighed leaning up against a large boulder slowly shutting down my systems for recharge.

"You promised you would tonight."

"I broke two promises, maybe more. One more isn't going to affect me." I said sadly.

Air Raid turned away and sighed heavily. "You are just a pain in my aft…"

Were the last words I heard him say before I went into a recharge.

* * *

Managing to collect myself and trudge my way to work was kinda a hard thing to do. Not physically but mentally. My heart was slightly broken. Truly I thought me and him had something…. I shook my head fighting back tears. _Who are you kidding Jessica he's another species. And you are just a puny human that he just protects and nothing more…_I thought hearing his angry word in my head.

I hugged myself tighter and a silent tear fell down my cheek. Like I said before I was the lonely girl, dreaming for a life of adventure and love. Sadly though I would never get it…

I walked into the bar and restaurant country music playing softly in the background. "Ah Cierra!'

"Hello Bud." I said greeting him with a sad tone.

"Hmm, are you feeling alright miss Walker?"

"Pfft, I feel fine like a fish in the sea." I laughed hiding my true feelings.

"Oh alright, I just oughtta let you know that my nephew here will be managing this place tonight. I have an important meeting to go to with my wife."

_Marriage counseling_. I guessed immediately but shrugged it off pushing my stupid guess aside.

"Oh no problem, Bud." I assured.

"Good. I stayed here until you arrived to let you know about this, since you're new and all." He said smiling and grabbing his coat. Before he went out the door he nodded his head at me for a goodbye. "I'll see you later."

I stared after him with wide eyes. At least this boss was a hell of a lot nicer than my last one.

"Um, miss Walker?" A voice said from behind me. I spun around and met a face of a young man. I would say my best bet was that he was eighteen or nineteen or something like that. He had short red hair and freckles on his face. _Ginger! _I couldn't help but say in my head. …_Wait… I am a ginger. _Did I mention he had the most stunning brown eyes also?

"So you're my boss tonight, shrimpy?" I asked putting my hands on my waist.

"Its Jimmy by the way." He said pointing a finger in my face.

"Okay, _Jimmy_. Are ya?" I said going into my pocket and popping a piece of gum into my mouth.

"Yes, you are the new waitress around here right?"

"Yup." I simply said smacking my lips as I chewed.

"Then I'll be teaching you the ropes around here."

"Little squirt I've been a waitress before. There's nothing to it." I said placing a hand up and smiled. I think I was going to have too much fun working with a guy younger than me as my boss.

* * *

Hours passed when I started to really get into the swing of things around this place. It wasn't all that bad really. Well, besides all the guys checking you out because of a certain uniform you were wearing, _but_ I didn't find it annoying as I thought I would…

Anyways, the place was a more calm and enjoyable atmosphere than at the diner. Currently the bar wasn't that busy but in a few seconds it would be. It was dark outside and that's when the people started to come in.

"Anakin order number thirty two is up." 'Rusty' as they called him, the main chef of the pace said as I walked into the kitchen. "Yeah I got it. And the name's Jessica."

"No can do girly. We gave you a nickname and we are sticking by it, got that 'Anakin' Walker?" He smiled.

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. "Just don't overuse it." I laughed as I grabbed the two plates of food, walked my way out of the kitchen, past the bar that was now jam packed with guys and gals, and then over to a booth where a couple were holding hands and talking. "Here you go ya love birds." I said with a wink as I placed the dishes in front of them. I always said that back at the diner whenever I saw a couple having a nice time with themselves.

They smiled up at me and then at each other. "If there is anything you need give me a holler."

They said their thanks and I started to walk away. I looked at the clock on the wall. A frown came to my face. _Eight forty-five. _I wondered if Silverbolt would still come by…

Hurt suddenly filled my heart as I retreated back into the kitchen. 'Lucky Lucy' was washing off the dishes as she noticed my tearing self. "Aw, what's wrong Jess?"

I looked up to see the older woman dry her hands off. She was at least in her forty's wearing a little too much make up upon her face. But behind that she was the nicest woman I've ever met.

"Oh nothing." I said smiling and shrugging off the sadness.

"Don't tell me nothing lil' lady." She said grabbing a wooden spoon and whacking in on her hand. She tried to look scary but she was just too sweet for that.

"It's just I am not sure if this guy likes me or not. It's complicated."

"Lucky Lucy! C'mon I need that sauce pan!" Rusty said with annoyance but a smile on her face.

"I am coming!" She yelled back making me widen my eyes in surprise.

"Well, darling if you ever need to talk come to ol' Lucy, okay?" She leaned forward, patted me on the head, and then giving me a kiss on the forehead leaving a lipstick mark. Once she was out of the kitchen I shivered and went looking for the nearest sink and towel.

* * *

The hours passed and the place surprisingly seemed to die almost immediately after eleven. I thought it was quiet odd considering that this place _was_ a bar. I was about to go home but 'Savannah', The bartender offered me a shot of whiskey as I sat at the bar. I immediately backed down her offer and said a thanks but no thanks.

"Aw, why not?" She said tilting her head.

"I am not twenty one."

"Ha! Neither am I!" She said downing a shot and exhaling through her mouth. I wrinkled my noise at the stench. "Bud is an 'ol softy. He's just to easygoing to care." She explained.

Savannah was an attractive young woman. Short blond spiky hair, curvy body and not to mention a top with tips hanging off her cleavage. A cowboy hat she was wearing not too long ago was cast aside on a whiskey bottle. The others explained to me that that was her hint of claiming the whole bottle.

Suddenly the entrance door opened and we both looked to our left seeing an by my standards a hot guy. He was in his mid twenties, tall, muscular with stubble on his face. He had jet black hair that was slicked backwards and perked up in the front. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a black undershirt, with black pants and black boots. Jesus, I had a 'biker slash goth slash I am going to kill you now' guy standing before me.

"Ah, it's about time there Trace."

"What, you miss me already?"

"That was twelve hours ago." She reminded him with a seductive tone. He smiled at her horny attitude and sat down next to me. His presence was so overbearing. I held my breath for a moment fighting myself from jumping him.

"Who do we have here?" His deep voice said turning to me. I looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Jessica…I am new around here."

"Oh really?"

_Can…not…take…eyes off of him…damn my weakness for hot guys with muscles! _I thought looking into his brownish copper eyes and smiled again.

"Oh stop it Anakin, he's not going to bite you. He's just Bud's nephew and Jimmy's brother. He likes to hang with us around midnight."

"Uh-huh." I said as he smiled a perfect smile.

_Oh god… _I thought melting in my own skin. Savannah saw that I was frozen and slapped me on the head. "Yes, we all know he's gorgeous, honey. No news there."

Snapping out of my trance I shook my head. "I am sooo sorry. Truly I am. I don't see guys like you very often-I mean it's nice to meet you-really it. It's really late so I get hyper and-oh God shoot me…" I said putting my head on the bar.

"Relax Jess. Jeez, you'll end up blowing your brains out." He laughed gently making me whimper. His laugh was perfect too!

"So now that we made introductions. I was going to ask where's your uncle at? He said he would come by again later on." Savannah asked leaning on her elbows on the bar making more of her cleavage show. I blinked as trace ignored her obvious 'invitation'.

"I don't know actually. He said he would call after he had a meeting with his marriage counselor." He said concern written all over his face.

_So I was right…_"Maybe he didn't want to come back. Maybe he was too tired to."

Trace looked at me and shrugged. "Perhaps. But, hey I am not here to be a downer." His voice was always calm and steady never adding emotion to it but only showing it in his facial expressions.

"So, where are you from Jessica?" He asked turning to me.

"Oh I live down the block." I said nodding my head over to his direction of my house.

"Oh so you live here also?" He asked denying a shot of whiskey from Savannah.

"Sadly yes." I laughed gently.

"Oh why' sadly'?" He asked now Savannah curious also.

"Well, I always wanted to travel the world and not be stuck in one place kind of thing so yeah."

"Ah, I see…" He said looking away at the clock. "Does your shift end now?"

"Yes it does." I said nodding my head as the clock struck midnight. "Why? You want me to stay?" I asked mischievously as I got up.

He smiled now earning my full attention. "I wouldn't mind at all." He said placing a hand on my shoulder making me sit back down on the bar stool.

I felt my cheeks heat up but he ignored it. I could tell something was going to go down between him and I in the near future…

And the thought of Silverbolt never crossed my mind.

* * *

**Good God this chapter was so long! *passes out***


	13. Don't Lose Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

Chapter 13 Don't lose me

* * *

Yes, I had fuzzy warm feeling as I walked out of the bar. That Trace guy was amazingly alluring! I had to muffle a giggle from myself. C'mon _Jessica you are acting like a school girl knock it off._ I said to myself.

I walked down the street with a slighter happy attitude. Silverbolt was partially out of the picture by now and I sort of moved on. But the pain was still there in my heart…just not so noticeable.

"Jessica." I heard my name being called from behind and I spun around to face Trace walking to catch up to me.

"Oh hey. Something wrong?" I asked smiling.

"No, I just thought I could walk you home. It's dangerous to be out here all alone at this time of the night, better yet morning." He smirked

I blinked with slight shock and stood there still and silent. He kept looking at me waiting for my okay. "Oh yeah, um, sure. Why not?" I laughed.

He smiled and without a word he brought his arm around mine with such ease and gentleness. I peeped with surprise but relaxed as he started to walk in the direction I was walking.

"Are you cold?" He asked looking at my plaid short sleeve shirt that I had untied and buttoned up.

"No, not really. I am used to the cold out here." I said looking up at him.

It was silent between us again and I had to wonder why he was doing this. "Do you think Savannah minds you walking me home?" I asked.

"Probably. She is know to be the jealous type but don't worry I'll handle her when I get back." His deep voice explained.

"Oh joy now she's bound to totally hate me." I rolled my eyes.

He smiled but didn't laugh. "I won't let her." He said leaning down to me.

I blushed for the millionth time in front of him and looked away. Suddenly my foot tripped on the edge of the sidewalk as we started to cross the road. I yelled out in alarm but Trace swiftly prevented from letting me fall. He spun me around so I was chest to chest with him. I kept my eyes wide with shock once again. "Um…" I blinked once.

"Are you know to be that clumsy?" He asked smiling down at me.

"Um…sort of." I said backing away from him.

"Hmm." He hummed in reply.

We continued to walk again and I was trying to forget my embarrassing fall but was failing miserably.

Soon we arrived at my apartment and I turned around to him. "Um thanks for walking me home and all." I said looking down at the sidewalk afraid to meet his eyes.

He smiled and placed a gentle hand under my chin and tilted his head leaning forward. "Get into the habit of it. You can count on me to be your nightly guardian." He whispered into my ear.

Yeah, I melted right there…

He released me from his gentle grip and I smiled nodding my head. I wordlessly waved a goodbye as he started to walk away.

* * *

Even if I woke up at noon he next day, I took the liberty of visiting Air Raid and Silverbolt in the forest. My conscience was feeding me guiltiness and I couldn't stand it any longer. With determination I ventured into the forest behind my apartment…this time avoiding any sudden drops in the ground and spiders. A shiver went down my spine just thinking about those things.

"Air Raid!" I called out. "Silverbolt?" I pushed a tree branch away from me and looked downward over the steep hill where they usually hid out. But upon seeing no Cybertronian I frowned. Walking past the branch and sliding down the sloped land I kept my thoughts positive. Okay I'll just wait for them to come back and then I will set things right again.

Surely enough my optimism was wasted once again. Throughout the day I waited keeping myself busy with the leaves and sticks on the ground building a "house". A breeze came by and knocked it over. Currently chewing a energy bar that I packed just in case anything happened I didn't care about the house.

Angered and let down I finally stood up looking into the pink skies. I wanted to hear his jets. I wanted to see his perfect smile again. I wanted to be with him…I missed him. I sighed looking away from the sky and started to walk back o my apartment.

At least I could have said I tried to make things right…

* * *

"She's gone…hope you are happy." Air Raid said with an annoyed tone.

"Very." I said back with the same tone.

"You can't keep doing his." He warned hovering over the clearing in the middle of the forest before transforming and landing on his feet and one hand to keep him balanced. I transformed also and stood straight crossing my arms over my chest.

"I can keep doing it until she forgets me."

Air Raid turned away with his hands on his helm cursing both in Cybertronian and human in annoyance. I ignored him sitting on the ground attempting to get my mind off of Jessica. I focused on my bots and wonder when they were ever going to arrive.

* * *

So…the weeks went on and the thought of Silverbolt and Air Raid soon left me. They never bothered to visit me anymore and each day without seeing them brought more pain and hurt to my heart. Luckily, though, my co workers brought some sort of healing to it with their undying humor and happy moods-Especially Trace.

After my shift was over me and him would talk one on one much to Savannahs' annoyance but he always calmed her down and made her butt out of our business. I tell you, once you got to know Trace he wasn't half bad. He was a mysterious guy. His lack of emotion though brought an odd sense of calmness to me. He never tried to make me laugh but I didn't mind that, he was too much of a serious person for that. We were talking one night sitting in a booth cast away from the bar.

I constantly kept looking into the night sky painfully remembering the night me and Silverbolt met. That was the night my life was changed. He told me how he was afraid of heights and I did also, feeling a connection immediately between us because of a common fear. I let a small sad smile creep across my lips. I forgot Trace was studying me all the while

Trace cleared his throat and asked me why I seemed so depressed.

Air Raid and Silverbolt's wounds were resurfaced and I shook my head. "It's complicated." I said with a dry laugh.

"Try me." He said leaning in forward. Looking away from the sky and at him I saw a twinkle in his eye that I never noticed there before. And just because of that he suddenly seemed a little off, ya know? Before I could examine him closer, he asked Savannah for a shot of whiskey which she got for him in a heart beat.

She placed it in front of him giving him a seductive smile which he nodded his head toward. He ripped his gaze from the woman and looked down at the shot of the yellowish liquid. He pushed it over to me and I eyed the shot with a stink eye giving it to him and Savannah but sighed gripping it and downing it in one gulp. Right now the thought of underage drinking didn't bug me.

Oddly, the sting and burning in my throat felt good as it went down. I exhaled loudly relieving the burn as I started to tell him the situation between Air Raid and Silverbolt simply donning them the names of guy one and guy two.

I could trust him right?

"Well, you see guy one and guy two liked me. I thought guy one and I had something but when he said something about only caring for me and nothing else that all went away. Guy two liked me also and seemed upset because he was jealous that guy one liked me." I laughed humorlessly. "I hoped that they would work it out and we would be back together but that's my wishful side thinking. They are now both ignoring me. I tried to visit them but they weren't there."

Trace tilted his head narrowing his eyes. He reached forward and placed his hand on mine brushing his thumb gently against it. "Continue." He urged knowing that there was more. That was another thing about Trace, he had a sixth sense, just like me.

"I love them both but I don't know who to love more. I don't want the other to get hurt." I said swallowing hard, the fire sensation in my throat still there from the whiskey.

"Give them time I bet one of them will come around. Love triangles are very dangerous." He said looking away.

"No offense but I think ever sense you came into the picture also, it's no longer a love triangle but square." I laughed humorlessly again.

"I am not getting involved trust me. I don't do that." He said shaking his head. "I do not want to create more trouble than there already is." He said sincerely.

I nodded my head thankful of his understanding nature.

"It's late I'll take you home." He said standing up and taking my hand. I stood up also smiling sadly. It was a ritual we did every night. Trace was very keen on taking me home every night despite my disapproval. He ignored me saying that he didn't mind at all.

"Goodbye Savannah." I said quietly.

"See ya later Anakin." She said shooting another shot of whiskey.

I shook my head, a smile curving at my lips but disappeared as me and Trace went outside. The cold wind whipping around me making Trace bring me closer. I didn't mind the gesture of kindness but it triggered a sting in my eyes. I wanted to cry my eyes out into his chest but I couldn't do that. That would be both awkward and somewhat pathetic. I had to keep my emotions to myself, I had to control them. And at the same time I never felt so lost in my life. Why did love have to be so complicated? "Why is love never fair?" I said out loud not meaning to.

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "That's what it is Jess. Nothing is fair in life." He added quietly and sadly.

We stayed silent as we walked just enjoying each others presence. Which I didn't mind he was nice to be around, like a security blanket. He wrapped his left side of the jacket around me and brought me closer to his side. I said a quiet thank you as he did so.

Soon enough we stood in front of my apartment. I stepped away from his warm presence hating the sudden cold on my skin. "Thanks again Trace I really appreciate what you do…you know, listening and taking me home."

"My pleasure." He said as I walked away. Oddly he kept standing there not taking his gaze off of me.

"Jess…" He called gently.

"Yes?" I said a bit desperately not wanting to leave him just yet either. I turned around slowly to face him.

He slowly stepped closer to me and placed a hand on my chin lifting it to make me look into his crimson eyes. He examined my face thoughtfully and seemed hesitant to what he was about to say. "You look beautiful in the moonlight." He whispered suddenly.

I looked away not wanting to give into the temptation. "Trace…" I warned weakly.

This time he placed both hands on my cheeks with such gentleness as if my face was made out of finest glass. He looked into my eyes and me into his. He slowly leaned forward and our lips met together. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't. I was desperate for affection, attention, and love. I gave in. I was weak and _I gave in_. Closing my eyes I wrapped my arms around his neck and he let his hands slide down my neck and arms to my waist bringing me closer.

Suddenly I snapped my eyes open as soon as I saw Silverbolt cross my mind. I pulled away quickly making Trace sand still. "I am-I am sorry Trace just- I can't." I stuttered licking my lips.

He nodded his head and smiled. "I understand. Sorry for doing that to you."

I swallowed hard and nodded my head. "Yeah, its fine. I'll see you tomorrow night…" I said walking to the front door and going inside leaving Trace frozen in place on the sidewalk.

* * *

Unknown to Jessica, Air Raid was watching from afar with his holoform. He saw it happen and to admit it made him sick inside was an understatement.

He narrowed his eyes at Trace as he looked up at Jessica's apartment and smiled before he continued to walk down the street again. Air Raid growled quietly and made his holoform disappear into the shadows.

* * *

I lazily went up the stairs to my apartment. _Was that a dream? _I had to think to myself. Turning on the end table light, I plopped onto the couch and Rakia came over to me and sat at my feet. I closed my eyes and shook my head. _What are you doing Jess?_

"How's the job going?" The sudden voice scared the living shit out of me.

"Jesus!" I said standing up quickly turning to Air Raid's holoform with his arms crossed. A looked at him and a serious expression was on his face making me feel suddenly uncomfortable.

"Air Raid?" I asked concerned.

He sighed uncrossing his arms. "I'm just gonna go straight to the point…" He said shaking his head. "Jessica don't let Silverbolt slip your mind." He stepped forward and uncrossed his arms. I widened my eyes as he gripped my arms shaking them slightly.

"I haven't!" I said slightly lying.

"That's not what it looked like with that Trace guy a couple a seconds ago." Air Raid said as I ripped rip my arms out of his grip.

"You were spying on me?" I said slightly offended.

"I had no choice Jessica." He said shaking his head.

I made my hands go into fists. "Why? You afraid I might leave you guys for him? I'm tired of this love fight you guys got between you two. I am not going to get involved further into it."

Air Raid shook his head. "Jessica I love you alright? But me and Silverbolt gotten over our fight. He loves you Jessica and I willing to back down." He said in a rough tone scrunching his forehead in anger. He softened his expression and spoke in a whisper. "He's hurting a lot Jessica. He doesn't know what to do. You have no idea how many memories Silverbolt's bringing back from the past that should have stayed there. He needs you so much right now…Silverbolt may be a war harden commander but he can still feel pain also."

I was shocked by air Raids words. I had no idea he was hurting that much. But then again…

I narrowed my eyes. "If he needs me so much why doesn't he just come to me?"

His anger returned. He growled and clenched his hands into fists. "For the love of Primus, Jessica! Why can't you get over what he said to you? He didn't mean to say those things and I know that you know that. He's just in denial."

"Why?" I challenged.

Air Raid suddenly calmed down and looked away sadly. "I promised Silverbolt I wouldn't tell you."

I widen my eyes pointing an accusing finger at him. "See? that's another thing! You keep God damn secrets from me! How am I suppose to love him if I can't trust him? That's the reason I couldn't love my ex!" The last sentence spilled out of my mouth. I didn't want him to hear that.

"Jessica, he keeps so many secrets from you because it's his burden to bear and he doesn't want you to see what he has gone through." He explained.

"Lovers are supposed to share everything they have hidden. They are supposed to let the other bear their burdens so the other can be theirs. Love is something more than trust Air Raid…and until Silverbolt can handle that I am becoming further away from him. Tell him if he really loves-truly loves me, he can come and tell me himself."

I turned away but Air Raid gripped my hand tightly.

"Jessica please…" He begged.

"I am sorry 'Raid…" I whispered. "I am not willing to go through _that_ again." I said tilting my head indicating the picture resting on the dresser.

He glanced over at it and released my arm. "Alright…fine. So that's how it's going to be…" He whispered sadly. Air Raid looked back up to me. "Just don't let Silverbolt leave your mind. I know you pulled away from Trace because of him." And with that he disappeared.

I stared at the space where his holoform was standing. My mouth was open wanting to say something else to him but I closed it with a sigh. "God damn it…" I whispered in frustration, turning away and gripping my hair. "What is wrong with you?" I asked myself with poison.

* * *

The shower that night was not as relaxing than I thought it would be. I stood in the cold water trying to wake myself up. The coldness washed over me numbing my skin. A chill went over me but I didn't care. I placed my head backwards letting the water splash on it. I wanted the numbness take over me…it was not pleasant but it made me feel slightly better.

"Why is love never fair?" I asked myself once again.

At first, I thought Trace and I wasn't a bad idea. He was nice and was a good guy to be around. He was handsome, strong and alluring but tonight was just a little too much. Maybe it's because I wasn't over Silverbolt yet… I closed my eyes and shook my head in defeat. Was it guilt that was now clawing deeper at my conscience?

* * *

"Look, I did what you said!" Bud said to the man in front of him putting his arms out in defense.

"No, I said that you would live if _you_ kept our deal secret." The man laughed evilly with a sickly smile.

"But I did!" He begged as the man came closer and gripped him by the collar of his shirt making Bud face to face with the man.

"Then why is that Trace guy after her? You said that he was going away from _here_." He shook him for emphasis.

"I don't know why he's here! I swear I said nothing to him! My nephew was suppose to be in Chicago for the month but he decided to come here!"

The man hummed considering his explanation. He suddenly tossed him aside with a growl of annoyance and started to walk out of the room.

"Please, what are you going to do to him?" Bud begged sitting up.

He turned around and a sickly smile formed on the man's face. "Nothing that concerns you, human…" He purred turning away, disappearing into the darkness of the man's home.

* * *

"Is this the right planet?" The mech asked over the coms.

"What do you think?" Another voice snapped.

"I was just asking…" The mech peeped

"Knock it off the both of you. Obviously this is the right planet because of the Autobot signatures crawling all over the place."

"Fine, whatever. Just as long as they're Autobots here, I am good." The voice grunted.

* * *

"Silverbolt. You can't stay in the forest and fly around forever." Air Raid said to me with exhaustion.

"I can do whatever I want Air Raid."

Air Raid turned to me placing a finger on his lips as if he were in thought. "Gee really? I would think you would be going after Jessica because she is slowly forgetting about you."

"Good, she doesn't need to get involved." I said offlining my optics.

"Good? She was sucking on some guy's face last night!"

I flinched feeling the pain in my spark. "Air Raid, I don't care. I told her I would protect her from any danger. _That is _a promise I tend to keep and to do so I have to stay away from her." I stood up walking away. "Just stop it already Air Raid. Nothing you are doing is going to change my mind. Let me and Jess go our separate ways…" And with that I transformed jumping into the air and flying up into the cloudy sky leaving Air Raid behind in desperation.

* * *

I woke up at noon that day. I felt like crap but coffee would fix that right? Heh. I wonder if _anything_ would fix my broken heart. I poured a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen counter. I sighed putting my head in my hands.

It was hard to fall asleep that night. Usually I would replay the rhythm of Silverbolt's spark to lull me to sleep but last night I couldn't remember it. It made me worried and at the same time desperate. I closed my eyes rubbing at a kink in my neck. I was about to get lost in my thoughts again when Rakia suddenly ran into the kitchen.

_Meow?_

I looked up seeing him jump next to me on the counter.

_Meow?_

"Hey Ra…" I said petting his head.

_Meow? _

"I already gave you your food. Go eat." I said taking a sip on my coffee.

_Meow._

"Nothing is wrong. You wouldn't understand anyway." I said with a slight sad smile.

Finally Rakia jumped off of the counter and went over to his food dish eating his crab and tuna.

I shook my head looking down at my coffee. What if I became the bigger man and went to Silverbolt? I laughed at the thought as if it were a joke.

"He will just run away like he did the last time." I said to myself lolling my head in a "yeah right whatever" manner.

_Meow?_

"Rakia, you're no help right now."

_Meow._

"Goaway" I mumbled.

_Meow._

"I am not doing it!" I said plugging my ears.

_Meoooow._

I looked down at him looking up at me. "Fine. I'll go. But don't say I didn't!'

With that I grabbed another energy bar just in case of a repeat of last time. Because I knew they weren't going o be there. I got on my old clothes and boots and headed out the door. "I can't believe I reduced myself to listening to my cat…" I mumbled walking down the stairs and outside.

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed…no more like demanded. *narrows eyes* Don't make me stick Ironhide on you. Lolz jk. **


	14. Piece by Piece

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

Chapter 14 Piece by Piece

* * *

Here I was again stomping my way through the forest. Mumbling curses, I growled, annoyed with my guilty conscience. You know I didn't even know what to do anymore. Air Raid and my heart tell me to see Silverbolt and set things right but I still wasn't to sure about it as I went further into the forest.

I soon reached the spot where they usually hung out. Surprisingly Air Raid was there, standing tense and looking up into the sky. I followed his gaze and narrowed my eyes seeing a faint dot across the horizon. _Silverbolt… _I thought looking back at Air Raid as he spun around and slammed his fist into a nearby cliff's face. I jumped from the sudden crack of metal on rock. He looked at his fist and then removed his hand from the giant indent he made in the rock. Watching small rocks crumbled from the impact, I moved closer making him look down at me in shock.

"Oh…" He said looking away and letting his fist relax to the side of his body.

I slowly glanced at the cliffs' face and then at him and lowered my head. "So, I am causing a lot of trouble between you two, huh." It wasn't a question but I couldn't help but make the obvious statement.

Air Raid didn't answer back but simply turned away.

"I see…" Taking his silence as a yes. I walked closer to him next to his giant foot and looked up into the sky, the afternoon sun blaring in between the dark clouds. "Was that 'Silver?"

"Yep." He said a slight poison in his tone.

The silence took over again and I finally sat cross-legged on the ground starting to play with the sticks and leaves on the ground. Hearing the hiss of hydraulics and whining of systems I could tell he was looking down at me. "Why are you here?"

He knew very well why I was here. I breathed a bitter laugh. "Guilt?" I assumed

"He's not going to come back…" He informed me simply making my heart stop. "What?"

"I know Silverbolt better than anyone else, Jess. He's running away again." He said shaking his head.

"But he-he can't. He just can't walk right out the door." I said standing up looking into his optics.

"He can. You want to know why?" Air Raid asked, a sad smile on his face.

I felt a tear at the corner of my eyes and quickly wiped it away. "Why?" I choked.

"Silverbolt believes you're in danger." He said sounding like he wasn't to sure of himself and at the same time he sounded like he was about to break out crying. Never thought I would see him do that. Could Cybertronians even cry?

I gulped trying to get the lump out of my throat. "Why?" I asked again.

"He told me not to tell you. I swore I wouldn't but it's my last promise I'll break." He lowered a hand and I climbed on it a little too willingly, missing the feeling of being held in a Cybertronians hand.

"Is this the secret you wouldn't tell me back at my apartment?"

He nodded his head and I clutched his finger tightly ready to face the worst.

Air Raid sighed through his vents and shook his head. "Jessica, the Decepticons are after you. They want to kill you."

* * *

Sergeant Robert Epps stood with a hand over his mouth staring at the screens in front of him. "This is _not_ good…" He mumbled under his breath for the fourth time. Epps was currently in the communications hanger located on the N.E.S.T. base on Diego Garcia. Each screen in front of him was fuzzy, distorting the picture and data pictured on the screen.

Epps turned around breaking his worried glare upon the screen to three Cybertronians walking over to him. Optimus was one of them and the expression upon his face was far more than concern and worry.

The dark tanned man shook his head and pointed to the screens. "I have no clue what's going on. All communications-visual, audio, and data are getting all haywire. Our specs don't even know what's happening. We thought you might." He explained to the Autobot leader.

"Is the Captain Lennox aware of this?" The Autobot medic known as Ratchet said raising an optic ridge and glancing at the said haywire technology in front of him.

"He's on his way." Epps replied.

Optimus nodded his head and took a closer look at the screens in front of him. "Perhaps my lieutenant would be helpful with this."

"Jazz?" Epps asked with a laugh.

"He has some knowledge in communications." Ironhide, the Autobot's weapons specialist, grunted.

The sergeant was about to say something more but he spun his head around hearing Lennox's sudden curse. He walked over to Epps with his hands out. "What the hell is going on in here?" The man said not bothering to hide his anger and panic.

Before anyone could answer him Optimus spoke to Epps once he summoned Jazz over the comms. "Jazz is currently on his way."

"Even the comms are slightly distorted." Ratchet observed hearing his leader's broken voice over the public comm channel.

"Hello?" Lennox asked wanting answers after being ignored for a shot while.

Epps gave him his attention with an annoyed expression. "What does it look like?"

"I understand that, but what is it? A hack? A bug? Virus?"

He shook his head not knowing either. "Jazz is on his way to find out."

"Jazz?" Lennox asked with the same shock as Epps when he heard his name also.

"He's sort of a communications expert." He explained simply.

Before the captain could speak once again every screen in the room went black or blue. Immediately the specs at each screen took their headphones off as a loud and ear shattering screech rang out over the systems.

"What the fuck was that?" "This _has_ to be a hack" "How are they getting past our firewalls?" A series of questions came one after another, sadly none of them could be answer as of yet.

"This has to be the work of the Decepticons, Optimus…and I think I know who's behind it."

Optimus kept his expression firm as he turned to his antsy solider. "We can not make assumptions." He simply said making the black Autobot snort with annoyance.

The leader turned away from him. He had his hunch that the Decepticons we maybe behind the chaos but he didn't want to jump to conclusions-that always turned out for the worse.

"Perhaps Ironhide is right, sir. No human civilian has the superior technology to hack such a secure network like N.E.S.T.'s." Ratchet said in thought.

Optimus sighed deeply through his vents and looked down at the humans becoming more panicked.

"Someone rang?" A sudden voice rang from the other end of the hanger making both humans and Autobots look up at the Cybertronian. Jazz stood against the hangers' wall, arms crossed with a smile upon his lips, unfazed by the chaos in front of him.

* * *

I let my mouth hang open. Was it true? Were they really after me? They wanted to kill me? Panic ran through me. Studying Air Raid's expression as he watched me made it all the more true. "Why?" I choked.

Air Raid looked down at the ground in discomfort. "The seekers that Silverbolt was talking about are after to kill you. They mainly go after any Autobot's closet ally or the ones they love and kill them making the Autobot "snap" or "break" making them weak. It's all a game to the seekers. Killing you they would try to "break" Silverbolt again hoping they would succeed this time.

"Again?" I said moving closer to him. "What happened?"

A pause as he offlined his optics recalling the painful past. "Once the seekers realized they had a enemy in the skies when the Aerialbots were formed they took action. To make us weak they offlined our creators-sometimes our brothers and sisters. They offlined mine first and then the others in a mass attack on our home cities."

He onlined his optics and made his jaw firm. "For weeks Silverbolt stayed away from all of us, forming a bad drinking habit trying to make his pain and failure go away. The four of us avoided each other also. It tore us apart. We were all mourning for our loses. We didn't even have the motivation to plan our revenge upon them." He glanced at me tilting his head.

I felt a tear role down my cheek. "Jesus. I had no idea you guys went through that" I whispered, the growing guilt making me feel like dirt, no not even that, like shit.

"Don't you see now Jess? He's denying his love for you because he doesn't want the seekers to see that he loves you. Silverbolt's avoiding you for your own safety. Trust me Jessica, he's not doing it because he's ignoring you, he's protecting you."

"Then why are you trying to get us together if it's dangerous?" I asked clearing my throat feeling a sob try to escape my lips.

He shook his head. "Like I said, he's running away." Surprisingly a growl escaped him. "I am tired of running away I want to stand and fight! I want those bastards to pay for what they did. But Silverbolt is too stupid to see that!" He yelled pathetically trying to hide his pain. I wrinkled my forehead with pain and placed a hand on his thumb.

"Air Raid…" I soothed. "Silverbolt doesn't want revenge like you do…" I said shaking my head.

"Why wouldn't he? They murdered his creators!" He growled placing me back on the ground before he did anything out of anger and harmed me in the process.

I stood up and shook my head. "He's hurting like you said Air Raid but he's wise enough not to take revenge. He knows that once he kills them he would want more. Revenge is not…right" I paused looking for the right word.

He glanced down at me and huffed.

Silence awkwardly took us over right then and there. Sighed I sat on the ground again. The sun was suddenly blocked by giant black clouds. A rain drop was felt on my skin as it started to rain slowly. Rumbling in the distance announced an approaching storm. I paid no attention to it as I sat there still and silent. Air Raid was also not bothered by the sudden weather change.

Soon the ran came down faster and hard and we both became soaked. Streams of water ran down Air Raid's slick armor making puddles form on the ground below. Rain dripped off the crest of his helm and down his face. Truthfully if I hadn't know better it looked s if he were crying silently. His gaze was empty but his optic ridges were creased in visible pain.

I looked away from him and wrapped my arms around myself starting to get cold. Thunder suddenly shook the air making me jump in surprise. Air Raid looked down at me breaking his stare and brought his hand over me blocking the rain out. I couldn't help but smile sadly. "Thanks Air Raid…" I mumbled knowing he couldn't hear me from the drumming of the rain.

He nodded his head sighing and bringing his hand around me gently and then bringing me near his chest. Watching him carefully he opened his cockpit and gently placed my wet pathetic form inside. He closed it with a hiss and the cold from outside was replaced with warmth. His spark was harmonically thrumming close by making me sigh with relief as it soothed me but sadly it only lasted for a short second.

I felt Air Raid sit down on the ground with a quiet thud. No words were exchange for the longest while. The presence of each of other was good enough to make us know what the other was thinking.

Guilt.

Remorse.

Anger.

Sadness.

Silence…

Placing myself against the glass of his cockpit I sat on the control monitors and leaned my head against the glass with a sigh. Lighting flashed all around causing both of us to jump. I quickly move away from the glass and curled around the seat burying my face into it.

You know when a person has a breaking point but it can be the most stupidest and littlest thing to set them off. You know when you drop a few papers on the ground and they fly everywhere you flip out? Well, I had one at that moment. Suddenly I felt a rush of tears come and they wouldn't stop. I clutched the headrest and dug my face into it. Repeating the same phrase over and over again because honestly I was breaking down and that one sentence summed up what I was feeling. I was scared…both for our lives and them leaving me behind.

"I am here Jess…we won't leave you…"

* * *

"Don't you guys leave me. Don't leave me!" Her sobbing made horrible pain lace through my spark. "I am here Jess…we won't leave you…"

Why was Air Raid doing this to me? Her voice repeatedly sobbed the words over the com channel.

"You see why Silverbolt? She's hurting like you. So why don't you get back here and make things right…" Air Raid's tired and worn out voice said.

I growled angrily spinning lower in the sky. The sudden whether change was making it hard to fly. "I can't Air Raid it's not safe for us to be around her. They could be watching you right now for all I know."

"I understand that Silverbolt but just see her one last time before you start running again…"

The choices in my head rang back and forth their reasons not to see her and to see her again were all valid and very good ones but-

"Damn it Silverbolt. It's not that hard! For Primus sake she's crying her optics out for you! How selfish are you!" His anger was feeding into my guilt and my own. What was I doing? Nothing was making sense. Everything was becoming upside down and backwards. My intended actions to protect her were hurting us both.

Why did I make her come with us to that airport? Why did I slowly give into the emotions I was feeling about her? Why do I love her? Why am I denying her?

_You're scared. _Was the sudden answer to the last question in the back of my head. _You're scared and unsure. _

"No, my decisions are based on protecting her" I knew I was lying to myself.

"_You're letting the seekers break you apart. Piece by piece you are slowly going insane. Don't let them get to you Silverbolt. They want this to happen. Aren't you tired of them playing with your mind like some morbid puppeteer?_

"Stop!" I yelled out loud transforming and activating my thrusters. My own mind was acting upon it's own. All these reason-scrambled, lost, undefined.

"_Are you a coward? Don't you love her? Stop running. Break free from the seeker's mind warping games._

The truth in the words coming from my own mind were painful to accept. _"Don't be a coward."_

Suddenly slingshots word rang in my mind. _"Don't screw it up…"_

"Stop!" I roared. The voices suddenly stopped and left me in silence. A low rumbled surround me as the thunder rang out. Lowering my gaze to the ground below I shook my head. Even my subconscious knows what I am doing is wrong.

Was I being selfish like Air Raid had said? Was I only running away because I was scared?

The answer to both those questions were answered. I was and in the process I was hurting the one I loved. "Don't screw it up." I mumbled looking ahead of myself. Transforming I flew back to where Air Raid and Jessica. I was going to set things right. I just hope it wasn't too late…

* * *

Orbiting the space above earth were thousands of satellites, among them though one was not of earth origin. The Decepticon known as Soundwave was currently hacking into the U.S. military satellite downloading a virus into their networks that would soon spread throughout the world via communications shutting down the humans from any communication whatsoever. A perfect plan to weaken the humans when the Decepticons moved in for the kill..

"Soundwave I want a status report." A sudden voice growled over his comms.

"Virus upload almost completed, Megatron." He replied in a low, growling voice.

"Good and what about the Autobots and Starscream's so called plan?"

"Autobots activity at minimum, increasing steadily. Three Autobots have currently entered the solar system near Mars and are on route to earth. Starscream status, unknown."

"Hmm, very well Soundwave. Let the Autobots come to Earth. They won't falter our plans. Continue monitoring Starscream, I don't trust that fool."

"As you command Lord Megatron."

* * *

All eyes and optics watched as the lieutenant pushed himself off of the hangers' wall and sauntered over to one of the computers. He knelt down making the human back away from him giving his space.

"Let's see what we have here." He said observing the human technology in front of him.

Lennox and Epps were watching the smaller silver mech with curiosity, wondering what he was going to do. At that moment he raised a clawed had and several lines slithered into the base of one of the computers.

Lennox blinked at the sight. To the captain it wasn't a pleasant sight especially if it reminded him of snakes. Epps glanced over seeing him suddenly shiver. He was about to say a smart remark but focused on Jazz again.

A holoform of the mech suddenly appeared typing away at the keyboards without looking down at it. Cybertronian glyphs rolled down each screen in the hanger.

"Did you find anything Jazz?" Optimus said asking the question all of them were thinking.

The lieutenant did not answer for a moment too enveloped in his work. He suddenly twitched out of staring at the scream and clicked his mouth. "Well, I ain't no Blaster but I am not liking the song that the satellites are singing. It's defiantly a hack."

He pointed at the screen when red glyphs flashed across it blocking out his glyphs of hacking codes. "See that? Those are Cybertronian firewalls. Somebody's up in space screwing with your satellites." He said turning to Lennox.

"Can you get past them?" He asked stepping closer to the holoform and looking at the screen as more red glyphs erased the blue ones that Jazz was currently streaming.

Jazz shrugged. "I am not sure but it's worth a try." He looked up at Optimus as if he was asking for approval. He nodded his head and Jazz turned back to the screen.

Lennox stared as the holoform typed furiously on the keyboard. He blinked once mouthing a "whoa".

"Whoever is up there is…real…stubborn…" He said distracted.

A moment went by when he suddenly stopped typing and froze in mid action.

"Jazz?" Ironhide said with alarm.

Lennox looked up at Jazz's true form noticing his blue-silver visor was dimmed to a white hue. "That can't be good…" Epps said poking at the mechs leg.

Optimus looked over at Ratchet concerned for his second in command. "He's not-"

Before Ratchet could let the mech finish his sentence he waved a hand at him dismissively. "I doubt it. He's probably using most of his energy to get past something." The medic said with a huff. He walked over to the lieutenant and pounded his fist on his head once. Immediately it snapped him out of it. It took him a moment to collect himself and he knelt down on one knee. "That's a hack alright and it Decepticons. They're downloading a virus of some sort. I couldn't get past the firewalls but I know this is the work of Soundwave. He's the only 'con I know who has the sick talent to destroy systems from the inside out."

"A virus?" Optimus and Lennox said at the same time.

Jazz nodded and his holoform did also. "I am blocking his virus right now with my own codes but I am not sure how long it will last. Any second the U.S. communications could go down."

"They started with us though…" Ratchet murmured.

Ironhide snorted in anger. "Decepticon scums. They know where we are located."

Jazz nodded his holoforms head but then narrowed his eyes at the screen and smiled. "Not only that but we got incoming Autobots."

"More of them?" Lennox said with hope. He looked up at Optimus and he nodded his head.

"Aerialbots"

Jazz made more of his Cybertronian glyphs roll down the screen. "Yep, and they are heading past Mars now."

"Can you see what their line of impact is?" Ironhide urged.

"Uh…they are making a direct course for California."

"Specifically?" Optimus said.

"A small town outside of-ah!" Before Jazz could finish, the screens suddenly went black and a loud screech rang out. Jazz reeled back in pain disconnecting his connection wires and making his holoform disappear.

Ratchet immediately caught the small mech from behind as he went into a stasis.

"Jesus, is he alright?" Lennox asked running next to him as Ratchet scanned the mech.

"He is stable but will be in stasis for quite awhile. Whatever forced him out of the system so suddenly it shut him down."

"So he got knocked out?" Epps tried to sum it up.

"Not necessarily the disconnection happen so fast it overloaded his systems." Ratchet gently laid the mech on the ground scanning him one more time.

Captain Lennox looked up at the Prime. "What do we do now if we can fight off the virus? Now that our communications are out how do we let the government know what's going on?"

The prime sighed through his vent heavily looking at his lieutenant. "We will have to wait and see, captain. Try to contact your leader and warn him of a future Decepticon attack."

"And what about Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Dino? They are all out on a mission in India!" The man said sweat forming on his forehead.

"At least we know where _they_ are. Have your men send a transport over there and return them back to base. We need all Autobots on hand." Ironhide said with a gruff nod.

* * *

By now my tears had stopped falling and I was now pathetically curled inside air Raid's cockpit. He often soothed me with his kind words but they did nothing. I knew he was truly trying to comfort me.

"He's not going to come back Air Raid…" I had said quietly.

He didn't answer immediately supposedly trying to come up with an excuse or reason why he wasn't coming back but I knew he gave up when he sighed heavily. "I have to agree with you Jess…" He finally said. "Mind if I walk you home…you can't stay out here." He offered.

With a nod and a quiet "yes" he stood up and started to walk. The feeling of him walking was odd at first but his dull sound of his footfalls were soothing. Even the rhythm of his movements were slow and graceful. I had to wonder if he was doing this on purpose. Because if he was I could really appreciate what he was doing.

In a short while his movement stopped and his cockpit opened with a gentle hiss. Rain started to pour in so I got out quickly. His hand was waiting at the edge and I climbed on, the now colder rain pouring on me again. He lowered me to the ground where his holoform was waiting.

He too was drenched by the rain. Placing an arm around my body Air Raid brought me closer to him trying to block out the rain. Thunder rumbled across the sky as we walked out of the forest and out onto the nearby sidewalk. He held me closer when a sudden harsh wind blew past us.

We both quickened our pace more and we arrived at my apartment.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" Air Raid asked when I opened the door and stopped him from coming in.

I smiled sadly nodding my head. "I'll be fine Air Raid." I whispered not knowing if he heard me over the rain.

With a hesitant nod he disappeared and I turned to go inside.

* * *

I stepped into my apartment and closed the door behind me with a sigh leaning my head against it.

_Meow?_

"Hey Ra-" I made my voice stop mid sentence. I almost yelled with alarm but I didn't. I stood up straight and tears formed in my already burning eyes. The man in front of me faced me with a sad and grim expression but I didn't care.

"Silverbolt?" I breathed with a smile. "Is it really you?" I had to ask stupidly.

He simply nodded his head once. "Jessica I am sorry for-"

I wouldn't let him finish because I ran forward and wrapped my cold, wet arms around him digging my face into his chest. It felt so good to be with him again. Oh the relief I was feeling…

"You came back. You came back!" I sob with happiness.

He looked down at me and hesitantly hugged me too, placing his cheek on my head. "I would never leave you, Jessica. I don't think my spark would let me." He whispered sounded like a weight was lifted off his chest.

I looked into his eyes and he raised a hand brushing his hand down my face. "Why did you come back?" I had to ask while I brushed my cheek into his hand.

A sad smile came to his lips and he tilted his head still gazing into my eyes. "Advice an old friend gave me."

"And?"

He hesitated and swallowed hard. "I love you too much to leave you behind so suddenly." He said gently.

I smiled as he slowly leaned in closer. I watched him with slight curiosity but I leaned in also. Surprisingly he was the first to serge forward and make the first move. Our lips met gently. Slowly he guided me to the couch while we kissed and I obeyed-maybe even took the lead. He went to sit down but tripped too enveloped in our kiss. Together we fell on the couch with me on top of him. He didn't seem to falter though which I didn't mind. He brought his hands on either side of my face and gently he brushed them down my neck and waist. We both had our eyes closed and we were both on autopilot neither one of us wanting to go manual anytime soon.

It might have looked like a beginning of a porno but I didn't care he was finally with me and that's all it mattered. I loved him and he loved me.

Silverbolt suddenly pulled away making me open my eyes. "I am sorry…" He quietly said looking away trying to get up. I shook my head not caring if he was sorry for the kiss or leaving me. Either way I placed a finger on his lips. "I forgive you…" I said with a smile. He still didn't look convinced.

"It was wrong of me to leave you." He kissed me again wanting more. Maybe he was truly apologizing or we were just desperate for love. I guess I could say he was. What do you expect from a war hardened mech like him? Wouldn't you want someone to love for your own and have something to distract you from the burdens of war?

He backed away and shook his head. "I will never leave you." He said solemnly.

There was that promise the same one my ex said to me a year ago. Would I bite this time around? "Promise me…" I whispered without thinking. I didn't bite, I chomped on it.

"I swear my spark, Jessica" He replied.

My conscience told me it was wrong to do this. She was a human, an entire species and I was in love with her. No I couldn't do this it wasn't right. What about the Seekers? _Remember your place Silverbolt you are an Autobot commander._

The promise came out of my mouth and I immediately regretted it. I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep it and yet it still came out.

"Promise me…"

_No don't! _"I swear my spark Jessica…" I said automatically. _What are you doing? _I said to myself.

"No, this can't work Jessica…" I blurted out.

She looked thrown back by the sudden outburst but she shook her head. "It will." She said not getting my point.

"No, it won't." I sat up against the armrest and she sat upwards. "Jessica, I can't do this."

Her eyebrows were suddenly knit in concern. "Don't tell me you running away again."

I really wished her and Air Raid would stop saying that…"No it's not that it's just. I am- Don't you understand I am soldier and a commander, Jessica I don't want to keep putting you in harms' way especially-"

"He already told me." She said her expression not changing.

"He told you?" I asked slightly surprised.

"Yes, it seems you're not the only one breaking promises either 'Silver." She said rising an eyebrow.

I was silent thinking about her statement. It was true we were all on a promise breaking spree. I shook my head. "But that's not the point. What I am saying is your life's already in danger Jessica I just want you to know how serious this situation is."

"And I do. Remember when I told you that you could tell me anything and I wouldn't be scared? I lied-I was scared when Air Raid told me that Starscream and his goons were after to kill me. But now I am not."

"Why is that?" I asked slight challenge in my voice. She should have been running around in panic by now. Actually I could see her doing that because of her spastic personality.

"Back then I thought you were gone for good but now you're here. I am not scared."

I studied her more closely and nodded my head. "I won't let the 'cons come near you." I said flinching mentally.

She kissed me once on the cheek and laid across my body laying her head on my chest.

Suddenly Starscream's threat came into my mind-the other end of the bargain that Starscream mentioned. When will he attack and demand his so call "surrender" from us? Or would he attack Jessica first? Only time would tell and the waiting would last a lifetime. Hopefully he would come after me and not her…

* * *

"Starscream, lord Megatron requests your status." Soundwave's voice suddenly said over his com channel. The seeker glanced up into the stormy sky and growled.

"How long have you been here?" He asked clearly annoyed with the communication specialist.

"Irrelevant. Status?" He smoothly replied.

Starscream walked back into the forest and growled deeply. Megatron was always wanting to know what was happening with his second in command. _Why couldn't he just leave me alone?_ He thought with poison.

"I am currently in a middle of a very important mission that is all that Megatron needs to know."

"Define mission."

Starscream let out his sudden burst of anger on a nearby tree snapping it in half with his bare hand.

"That is all he needs to know Soundwave!" He snapped before disconnecting the comm link and creating a new one to his two seekers. "Thundercracker! Skywarp! Have you found the human yet?" He snapped.

"Yes, we have." Thundercracker sent back smoothly unfazed by his commander's anger.

"Did you terminate him?"

"We are in the middle of it right now, boss." Skywarp said with a sick smile in his voice. Starscream almost felt sorry for the human-_almost_.

"Get it over and done with and come back here as soon as possible. The time has come for our Aerialbot leader to surrender."

* * *

**This was another long chapter. Whew…I think I am starting to spoil you guys ;D**

**If you guys were curious I did some research and found some alternate modes that the Aerialbots will be/are using. I suggest looking up on wiki they are good for this kind of stuff. Anyway, So Silverbolt is a F-14, Air Raid is a F-15 eagle. (I know that's what Starscream and gang were in the old cartoons, don't kill me! I tried to use jets that were sill active!) Fireflight is a F-35 lighting II, skydive is a F-16 falcon and last but not least Slingshot is a F-18 super hawk. Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp are F-22's as in the movie. **

**Oh and another thing! Just to let everyone know and not to get confused this does not take place in any of the movies its just me using ideas and characters from the movies.**


	15. The Plan Unfolds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Like I said in the beginning of this story, things would get dark and now the time has come where we're getting dark starting off with a character death. Don't you just love me? -_-'**

* * *

Chapter 15 The Plan Unfolds

* * *

Trace whistled a happy tune as he swung his mustang's keys around his finger. He gripped them unlocking his apartment that he was currently paying rent for. He smiled opening the door. He was looking forward to see Jessica again tonight.

He walked into his living room and placed his keys on the counter top still whistling the song over again. Trace turned around to go into his bathroom and freshen up for tonight but he suddenly stop whistling upon seeing two men stand before him.

"Whoa! Who the hell are you?" He said jumping back with fear and surprise.

The man on the left smiled evilly. "Your worst nightmare would be a little too cheesy so I suppose you can say we're beyond _that_."

Trace suddenly narrowed his eyes and remembered Jessica's conversation they had the other night. "Wait, are you those two guys Jessica was talking about the other night?" He asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

The man laughed looking to his partner. "At least we have the right human, 'Cracker." He said making the other cringe.

"Wait, are you?" Trace was starting to become more uncomfortable with the situation.

"You could say that." The one on the right finally spoke.

The other moved closer to Trace making him back into the wall. But it was to his advantage. Smoothly placing a hand behind his back he revealed a switchblade he kept up his sleeve in emergencies.

He growled and swiped it at the man coming toward him. Once again to his surprise, the man seemed to falter like a picture on a T.V. "What the hell are you?" He said swiping at him again earning a laugh from him.

"I could give you the blow by blow but that would take a _long _time."

"Thundercracker! Skywarp! Have you found the human yet?" One of the holoforms suddenly paused at their commander's voice and looked over at his accomplice with his arms crossed over his chest shaking his head.

"Well...that totally ruined the mood…" The man said looking at Trace with an annoyed expression who simply eyed him carefully and nervously not knowing the silent conversation that the holoforms were having with Starscream.

"Yes, we have." Thundercracker sent back smoothly.

"Did you terminate him?"

Skywarp's simply opened and closed his hand in a "blah, blah, blah" manner. "Jeez, he trusts us…" He huffed out loud earning a confused look from Trace. "We are in the middle of it right now, boss." Skywarp sent to his commander lolling his head over to Trace and smiling.

Trace gulped. Funny thing how he was scared. _Probably a prank my friends are playing on me… _He thought but secretly he hoped.

"Get it over and done with and come back here as soon as possible. The time has come for our Aerialbot leader to surrender."

"Yes, Commander Starscream." Thundercracker said cutting the comms. He turned to Skywarp and nodded his head to Trace.

"Alright human your life is no longer appreciated here so lets just get on with it shall we?" He said turning to him.

Trace looked around quickly seeing the other man named "'cracker" watch him carefully. He glanced at the door and took his chances. If he couldn't fight them he was going to run. Trace suddenly made a mad dash for the door but Skywarp smiled, disappearing and reappearing in front of him. Trace punched the holoform connecting his fist to Skywarp's jaw. In the next split second Skywarp fought back, punching him in the gut making him double over and brought an elbow down on his back bringing the man to his knees.

"He's a feisty one ain't he?" He said rubbing his jaw glancing at Thundercracker who simply kept quiet.

Suddenly Skywarp grabbing the man by the collar and started dragging him. Trace tried to fight his grip but he failed miserably. Somehow he was stronger than a normal human-if he was even that.

"Get your hands off of me!" He growled kicking at Skywarp's holoform and struggling.

Thundercracker tried avoided looking at the scene in front of him. Skywarp noticed this. "Aw c'mon 'Cracker can't you just put away your honor crap away for a moment and be a Decepticon? That's what you are right?" He said noticing his friends silence and hitting a nerve.

"Shut up 'Warp, I have my part in this and you have yours. Now get it done and over with." He snapped back.

Skywarp growled with annoyance pulling Trace to center of the room and making him go on his knees. "You want it quick and painless or slow and painful?" Skywarp said playing with the human.

"Skywarp!" Thundercracker barked marching over and gripping the human by the head in both hands. Ignoring the humans struggle against his strong grip he looked at his partner. Without faltering his fiery gaze on the seeker's holoform he twisted the humans head quickly and harshly. With a snap his body went limp. Thundercracker released the human walking away from what he'd just done.

Skywarp smiled. "Of course you would…" He said making his holoform circle the body on the floor.

Thundercracker kept his fiery gaze on him as he moved the body near a table to make it look like he tripped and cracked his neck in the process. "Eh, a little messy but by the time the humans find out it's a set up it will be too late, anyway." He chuckled looking up at Thundercracker pushing the fuming mech over the edge more. "Good thing holoforms don't leave behind fingerprints."

The holoform was trying his best to not maul the seeker to the ground and rip his wings off. "Our job is done…" He turned to the human and clenched his fists. "This better be worth Starscream's plan…" The holoform said in the human's voice.

* * *

"We can't get contact with anyone at the Pentagon, sir. The virus is quickly spreading throughout communications. It's moving into every government network around the planet and then to the public." A communications spec said as he walked next to captain Lennox.

He was currently on his way to a meeting with director Galloway, which he was not looking forward to. "Alright, alright, um what about our 'bots in India. Is a transport on it's way or what?"

"Yes, Epps is on the transport. It's on course to the closest airport to their location but we still can't get word out to them."

"Okay, um thanks for the update."

"Anytime sir." The younger man said before walking off to do other tasks.

Lennox stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway and took in a deep breath of air before opening the door and entering the hanger.

"Just what the hell is going on?" The liaison asked walking across the hanger bombarding the man before he even shut the door.

"Sir-"

"We have no communications and there is a global blackout forming as we speak!"

"Sir, please calm down. We-"

"Calm down? Calm down? Captain Lennox I' m sure hoping you know what you are saying because this situation is getting out of hand. The president just announced def con delta! Delta!

"I understand that, sir. We are currently trying to decode the Decepticon's virus and get it out of the systems and regroup our forces."

"Decepticons? Regroup _your_ _forces_? The Autobots are the reason why the Decepticons are here!"

The captain lolled his head with a tired exhale before leveling a hard glare at the man. "Sir the Decepticons are getting ready for a mass attack. I know what they are doing." He whispered getting closer into the older man's face. "I know what _I am _doing. I am just as scared and worried as you are sir but in order to figure out 'what the hell is going on' I would start by lowering your voice."

The director slightly cowered under the solder's gaze and looked around at worried and alarmed soldiers staring at the two men.

"We are all on nerves end. I don't need them going into panic mode." The captain backed away and crossed his arms waiting for the man in front of him to speak.

_Please say something stupid. Just give me a reason to pop you in the jaw._ He thought bitterly narrowing his eyes at him.

"What is your plan of approach?" He asked in a quieter tone placing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.

"There is currently Autobot reinforcements on the way. They are bound to hit California but without our satellite we don't know where they're exactly going."

The director nodded his head. "How many?"

"Three. They are part of an aerial strike team. Optimus says they will bring an advantage to the battlefield when the 'con's strike."

"And after we find them?" Galloway pushed.

"We bring them here and then see what we can do." Lennox said sureness sin his voice.

"What if the Decepticons attack?"

"We fight back. With all we got."

he laughed bitterly putting his hands on his hips and looking around. "And hope we survive." The liaison added on with a shake of his head.

* * *

"The human has been terminated Starscream." Thundercracker sent over the comm with a slightly tensed voice.

"Very good. Now return back to me and we'll start the next phase to my plan."

"Yes, Starscream." He cut the comm and his holoform disappeared along with Skywarp's.

Thundercracker's body came online with a dull whine. He stared at the ground in thought momentarily before growling, transforming and blasting off into the air. By now the storm had past just as quickly as it came leaving the clouds to only block the sun out.

Skywarp simply noted his aggravation and followed the brownish blue mech into the air also. "What's wrong 'Cracker?" He teased.

Thundercracker ignored him and kept to himself. He knew damn well why the mech was bothering him. The mech only wanted to get under his plating and entertain himself, because that's just how the mech was. His big mouth normally got him into trouble. _It's a mystery why Starscream hasn't offline him._ He though sourly.

Just because Thundercracker had a sense of honor and dignity didn't make him any less of a Decepticon. But there was a fine line between killing in battle and killing outside of it. Murder outside of war was pointless, dishonorable and cruel. It made the seeker feel betrayed by the Decepticon cause. Didn't Megatron promise them that they would fight for honor and peace through Cybertron and bring it back to it's formal glory?

Thundercracker kept silent all the way back to the small forest outside of the town that the Aerialbots and Jessica were taking residence. He transformed and landed gracefully next to his leader walking past him. Starscream noticed his anger and tension immediately, raising an optic ridge as the seeker walked past him.

"Thundercracker, you have completed your task have you?" Starscream asked once again turning his head slightly over his shoulder.

Skywarp transformed and landed right then and suddenly felt the tension in the air rise drastically. He backed away from a possible brawl between the two but kept at a distance where he could watch the entertainment of the night.

"Yes, Starscream…" He said grinding his denta.

"May I see?" He said turning around with a slimy smile upon his faceplates.

Thundercracker paused in his step and shortly after a holoform below him appeared but not in the mechs appearance but the human's he'd just murdered.

"Very good Thundercracker…"

Skywarp pouted when the tension in the air suddenly fizzed away. "There went my nightly entertainment…" He mumbled

The brown seeker suddenly turned to Skywarp. "What was that?" He snapped spinning around facing the shocked seeker.

"Nothing, hehe…" He said smiling nervously. _He_ defiantly didn't want to be the entertainment for tonight.

The air commander growled eying him carefully before watching Thundercracker walk away. He examined the mech as he brushed aside trees like they were nothing. "His loyalty to the Decepticon cause is starting to be questionable, Skywarp…" He said in thought.

"Um, I doubt that lord Starscream. Even if he has his own beliefs he still is a Decepticon at spark." Skywarp said trying to defend for his trine mate. Sure the mech was a jerk to the blueish brown mech but that didn't mean he couldn't be a good wingmate to him. "Besides he was the one who killed the human." He said with a smile hoping it would make his leader think otherwise. But just sometime the seeker needed to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh? And was it a quick death?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"No, he simply killed it so it would look like the human did it to himself." He explained, slightly lying to him. He knew very well why he stepped in and killed the human himself. He didn't want the human to suffer.

"So a suicide?"

"Well, erm, no. More like a trip. He broke his neck…" He said starting to fiddle with his fingers.

"Hmm, did he now?" He said looking back at the said mech. _A quick death…_He repeated in his processor.

* * *

The whole mission was screwed up. Instead of one Decepticon there were more than twenty of them. And not just anywhere- in India. One of the most populated country's on the planet.

"Dis is getting ridiculous." The red, Ferrari Autobot mumbled with a thick Italian accent, standing against a rundown warehouse currently taking cover from Decepticon drones. He turned his head around the corner getting a quick glimpse of the enemy but not with out a plasma round almost taking his head clean off. He pressed his body against the wall again. "Very ridiculous…" He said shaking his head.

"Sideswipe I thought you were supposed to be distracting those bastards." He growled over the coms.

"Eh, I ran into some trouble." He sent back.

"And dat would be…?" He said becoming impatient.

"Reinforcements." Sideswipe peeped back.

Dino visibly slumped shaking his head in defeat. "Devi essere scherzando …" He mumbled in Italian. "I'll be right there." He sighed coming out of his cover immediately getting rained upon with plasma. He quickly dodged them with his flexible form and charged at the Decepticon drones. He smoothly unsheathed his wrist blades twisting behind the closest one and slicing it's head off.

The second one he twisted in front of and sliced him in the chest in an 'x' movement. Suddenly a plasma round struck the Autobot in the back making him grunt and stubble forward. Luckily it wasn't a powerful shot but still it made the Autobot very angry. He spun around eying the drone with fiery optics. "A very wrong move to make my friend." He said detaching his wrist blade making a deadly whip like chain attach to it. Dino then flung it at the 'con with deadly precision. The blade dug deeply into the drone's chest making it wordlessly grunt in pain.

For a moment the Autobot watched the 'con with morbid fascination as it struggled to take the curved blade out of his chest. Dino was very well known for his sadist nature… but mercifully he got board with it quickly and pulled the 'con closer to him with a quick and powerful yank.

As he came closer he raised his other wrist and stabbed the 'con once more in the chest, extinguishing it's spark. Dino tossed the dead frame aside and paused to look around nonchalantly for more enemies: there were none. He bent down and took the blade out of the drone's chest and attached it back to his wrist. Dino grunted at the energon on the blade in displeasure and slid it across an edge of a stone wall nearby, scraping the energon off.

"Hey Dino, I know you like to hang around and be all epic-like, but there are other Autobots who need a saving!" Sideswipe's agitated voice came over the comms.

Dino clicked his blades back into his forearms and rolled his optics. "Oh hush, you have bumblebee with you."

"Yeah well, he's kinda down…" He sent back his voice clearly strained.

Dino glanced up quickly at his words and started to run in the direction where Sideswipe and Bumblebee currently were. "Perché non dici che prima, stupido?" He growled back quickly, keeping true to his Italian nature.

"Hey, hey, don't go all Italiano on me Edward Scissorhand boy!"

"Ey, ey, ey, for you information you shouldn't be the one talking!" He said mocking Sideswipe's tone.

A pause. "Touché, my exotic friend." A clear smirk in his tense voice.

"Where are you anyway? It's like a maze in dis city." Dino said taking care in his step as he came closer to the battlefield.

"Um…agh! Hey, watch the paint! Um, section forty three?"

Dino stared into the distance for a moment from the 'bot's response. _That was complete nonsense_. "Sideswipe, just put your beacon on and I'll follow it." The Autobot said in annoyance. At that moment a 3D map of the surround area came up in his vision and two red dot's appeared on it, one blinking faster than the other. "Of course I get stuck on a mission with the younglings." He mumbled starting to run again.

* * *

I sighed blinking at Air Raid's holoform. "It's not what it looks like." I said shaking my head.

"Yeah, mmhm, right…" He said with a smile looking at Jessica on my body who was clearly pouting and not enjoying his sudden appearance.

"There you happy?" Jessica said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Quite." He said sitting on the nearby recliner seat. He started to hum a familiar tune and I immediately growled.

"Shut up." I said getting up and making Jessica sit next to me much to her annoyance.

"Somebody's got a girlfriend. Somebody's got a girlfriend." Air Raid chanted not fazed by my warning.

"Air Raid!" I snapped.

"Okay, okay…" He said placing his hands up in defense. "I was only kidding."

I gave him a pointed glare and softened my expression as I looked at Jessica. "You should get out of those clothes." I said noticing her shiver.

"Um yeah that might be a good idea." She said nodding her head. "I'll be back guys." She said getting up her clothes sticking tight against her body. She walked away to her room trying to get them away from her skin.

I looked over at Air Raid and shook my head as he checked out her curvy frame. "For the love of Primus Air Raid!" I said shaking my head.

"Hey, hey, meckly nature." He said shrugging.

"Well, yeah don't forget she's mine now." I warned.

"Ooh you got burned!" I heard Jessica call from the hallway.

He smiled snapping his fingers and pointing a finger at me and her. "Ah ha." He said tilting his head.

"Oh shut it." I said warningly but with a smile. Some mechs just never change.

It was silent for a moment but he broke it with slight hesitance. "Soo…what do we do now?"

I took in a deep breath of air. It was odd how I was starting to act like a human. I pushed the sudden thought aside. "Well, now that we're stuck with her we might as well keep close around here and wait for the seekers to make a move."

"And then?" He pushed.

"We go from there." I said shaking my head. "I'm trying to avoid a battle for as long as I can 'Raid."

He lowered his eyes to the ground. "Do you think the guys are ever coming, Silverbolt? I am starting to think-"

I cut him off. "Don't jump to conclusions it always make's thing's worse. I believe they will come. They always did when we need them the most." I said with a small smile.

* * *

"I leave you with a simple task, one simple task, and now you have Decepticon plasma going up your tailpipe, brillante!"

"Shut up Dino and just help out." Sideswipe said spinning on his wheeled feet to avoided a melee attack from the Decepticon drone.

"Whatever." He mumbled getting into action. "Have you tired contacting the humans?" He asked stabbing a 'con from behind and attacking another one with his whips bringing it down.

"Oh yeah that's another thing I wanted to tell ya. I can't. Something's screwing with the comms." The silver mech called over, cleanly slicing a drone in half with one of his giant blades.

"Great, just great. We're stranded here."

"Hey negativity over there." Sideswipe said with annoyance. "Why don't you leave the 'con's to me and help out 'Bee. He's not looking too good."

"Do I look like a medic to you youngling?" He snapped back getting hit in the side with plasma. "Slag it!" He growled with pain. If there was one thing that Dino did not like about battle it was getting injured. But what mech didn't? It was different with Dino, it was more personal. He always tried his best to have a clean streak whenever in battle trying to keep his professional appearance as a melee warrior.

He regrouped himself and spun around to the Decepticon who shot the round. Before the drone could move Dino jumped at the 'con deeply slicing him across the chest with a angry growl.

"Ummm, remind me not to get you pissed…" Sideswipe commented slowly in the background.

Dino clutched the wounded area, energon seeping through his weak armor. Long ago he had to change it from heavy armor to light in order to have such an lithe body. He quickly ignored the pain and ran over to Bumblebee, who was sitting against a crumbled stone wall.

"Che cosa è successo a te youngling?" Dino muttered upon seeing countless wounds in the mech's armor.

"That's when the reinforcement's came. They ambushed us and got Bumblebee pretty good." Sideswipe said answering for the mech over the coms.

"I am not sure if I can do anything, Sideswipe. I know nothing about repairing a 'bot."

"Wha-why not? Didn't you learn anything about that stuff in the academy or something?"

"No, because I didn't need it."

"Ah, right… the mighty solo walking into the sunset kind of mech. I see. Well, you're no help…" He said with a sigh finishing up on the last Decepticon drone.

Dino hovered a hand over one of the mech's serious wounds wanting to do something but pulled his hand back thinking otherwise. "Stay strong, youngling." He tried to sooth.

Bumblebee nodded his head letting a painful whine escape his damage vocalizer.

Sideswipe suddenly came up from behind. "All done with the con's now we-ohh." He paused in his sentence upon seeing the growing puddle of energon under the mech. "Well damn…"

Dino did a double take at the mech standing next to him. "Damn? Can't you do something?"

Sideswipe actually laughed at his question. "I didn't go to the academy, pit I didn't go anywhere before joining the ranks."

"And yet you are deadly with a blade?" Dino laughed humorlessly shaking his head.

"Dude, when you say it makes less sense to me, alright?" He said leaning on his energon covered blade.

Dino turned to Bumblebee as he whined again. _"Well I am screwed. Goodbye cruel world!"_ He clipped.

"Aw don't talk like that 'bee. You've been through worse right?" Sideswipe said waving a hand dismissively.

"_Easy for you to say! I got my legs blown off in the Vietnam war!" _Bumblebee clipped pointing to his throat also.

"Okay…you have been…" He cringed.

"Shut up you dolt. You're just making him more upset. Almeno Impari come tenere la bocca chiusa?"

It took Sideswipe a minute to translate his Italian. "I don't know how to answer that…" He said slowly raising an optic ridge calculating his question too seriously.

"Ugh, perché mi?" Dino said shaking his head.

* * *

"So are you coming with me tonight?" I asked Silverbolt as I came out of the bedroom in jeans and a simple long sleeve shirt. I was still a little cold from getting soaked by the rain.

"Um, where exactly?" He asked carefully looking at Air Raid for some sort of support who simply shrugged.

"My job, you know, where I work?" I said with a smile nodding my head back and forth.

"Oh, um if you want me to…" He replied hesitantly.

I sat next to him on the couch and frowned picking up the T.V. remote and turning it on. "Why you have to go somewhere?"

"Well, no, I mean yes. I just want to do a patrol around here and-" Silverbolt stopped mid sentence when I tapped my hand on his shoulder and pointed to the television.

"What the pit?" He mumbled sitting up straight

Air Raid glanced over at Silverbolt and I uneasily. What was it that caused us to pretty much freak out? Oh, say how about every channel on the T.V. was either blue, black, on stand-by or had that black and white fuzz. Hehe, I must have forgotten to pay the cable bill…I hope.

* * *

**I think I never had more fun writing a character like Dino. Gosh he's so fun to write. I think it's because his personality is like mine. XD**

**Alright so this is Dino's Italian translations in order of appearance. If anything is wrong blame it on Bing's translator! XD**

**Devi essere scherzando … (You got to be kidding me)**

**Perché non dire che prima, stupido?(Why didn't you say that before, stupid?)**

**brillante! (brilliant) **

**Che cosa è successo a te youngling? (What happened to you youngling?) **

**Almeno Impari come tenere la bocca chiusa?(Did you at least learn how to keep your mouth shut?)**

**Ugh, perché mi?(Ugh, why me?) **


	16. Role Model

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Alright I haven't done this in the past with this story so I just want to thank my viewers and reviewers. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am. =D**

* * *

Chapter 16 Role Model

* * *

We stared at the TV for about two minutes as I flipped through each channel receiving the black and white fuzz on each one. "Um, oh, I hope I forgot to pay the cable bill…" I mumbled looking at Silverbolt who blinked at my reason.

"What's going on?" Air Raid asked just as confused and worried as we were.

"I have no idea…" I said shaking my head.

Quickly jumping up from the couch making Silverbolt jump with my quick action I ran into the kitchen and, just for poops and giggles, picked up the phone. Just randomly dialing numbers I placed the phone to my ear. A long tone mocked me as I set it back down on the counter. I shook my head. "This isn't good." I said starting to get an unsettling feeling in my stomach.

The two holoforms watched me carefully as I went to my radio. I turned it on to my favorite station. We all released a relived sigh as soon as we heard music. "Well, that's a good sign. At least the-"

Suddenly a ear shattering screech came over the radio. I immediately slapped my hands on my ears and cringed. You know when you place a microphone near a speaker it whines for some odd reason? Well, imagine that ten times worse…and louder.

Silverbolt quickly got up and ran over to me ignoring the sound and placed his arm around my shoulder in a protective way. The sound soon stopped and I took my hands off of my ears slowly. "Are you okay?" 'Silver asked with concern.

"What?" I said putting my pinky in my ear mocking that I was deaf. He suddenly panicked figuring I was serious. "Primus…" He said in shock.

"'Silver I am fine! I was just joking!" I said as he brought me close.

"Oh…" He said slightly embarrassed at his over reaction.

"What the pit was that?" Air Raid said hitting his hand against his head as if he was trying to get water out of his ear.

Silverbolt shook his head closing his eyes. "I have no idea but-wait!" He perked up and faced Air Raid bobbing a pointed finger at him. "We've heard that before…" He snapped his fingers trying to remember whatever the sound was.

Air Raid paused. " We have?" A long pause. "Oh yeah! Um, um, hold on, it will come to me…"

"Soundwave." Silverbolt said suddenly with poison.

"Ha, I told you! He's everywhere man!" He said placing his hands on his hips in an 'I told you so' manner.

"He must have done something. Remember that one mission a while back where we were supposed to infiltrate a Decepticon energon warehouse? He used that same sound to cut off our comms. I think it's a virus he created himself. It dissects a system from the inside and out only spreading by the victim's usage of communication." He explained shaking his head. "I am not sure if this is happening worldwide or not, though. The virus can spread at an incredible speed so I wouldn't doubt if it already has."

"No wonder Megatron just _loves_ his comm. Specialist." Air Raid commented dryly.

"So basically they're shutting us down?" I guessed.

"Megatron, with no doubt, wants to do something with this planet. He's preparing for something big, I don't know what though." Silverbolt scrubbed his hand down his face. He was starting to, well, panic. But in an "tough leader" kind of way…if that made sense.

"And we're the only Autobots here…" Air Raid said shaking his head also becoming worried. "What can we do, man?"

"That's it, I am going to send a transmission out to space. We need back up." He said shaking his head and putting his arms out and slapping them against his sides in defeat.

"But-but 'Silver that would reveal our location to any Decepticon on the planet!"

"We'll be screw either way!" Silverbolt said using a human term to describe the situation very well.

"Look there has to be other Autobots here on Earth." I said shaking my head remembering something about alien sightings not too long ago.

"Oh and what makes you say that?" Air Raid said slightly challenging me.

"Dude, cam the frick down, panicking is not going to get you anywhere." I said putting my hand out in front of me in a '"stop" gesture. "Not long ago there was a buzz going around that there were sightings of giant robots and stuff in mission city, which is not too far from here. I didn't believe that crap back then but now, well you get the jest of it."

Air Raid glanced at Silverbolt. "Could it be Optimus…?"

Silverbolt paused a small smile crossing his lips momentarily before fading away. "He did leave Cybertron to look for the Allspark after he sent it out into space to keep it away from the deceptions…so it is a possibility he could be here." He said in thought.

He was staring out into space now and I kinda became (more) worried. I glanced at Air Raid and he shook his head which defiantly said 'just stay quiet'.

"If he's here we have nothing to worry about. He always knows what to do in these situations." He finally said. I narrowed my eyes studying him carefully. He seemed too relived when saying that.

"So are you still sending out a SOS out there or what?" Air Raid finally asked quietly.

"We have no choice, I can encrypt the signal so it can only be detected by Autobots but I don't know how long it will last until a Decepticon figures it out."

"Are you sure it's worth the risk? What about this town? Once the Decepticons come they are going to smash it up into itty bitty pieces." I said reasoning with the mech. That seemed to make him reconsider the thought.

He suddenly shook his head gripping it with his hand. "Can anything be simple just for once?" He growled.

Air Raid tilted his head to the side sighing. "Not when it comes to the Dcepticreeps."

I licked my lips carefully. "You guys shouldn't worry about this for now…"

"How?" He snapped taking his hand off his head and looking at me with an angry glare.

I took in a deep breath of air. "First you should calm down." I offered calmly hinting my annoyance clearly.

He slowly soften his expression and stood up straighter. When I knew he wasn't going to burst out again I spoke. "When the Decepticons make a move then we'll worry. For now you have to stop trying to figure out what they will do and focus on the present. You can start by calming down and just prepare for the worse." My words did make him slump even if I didn't know what I was talking about. I had a way with words like that. No clue what I am saying yet they help. Hmm, go figure.

"She does have a point 'Silver. When they come, they will come and we'll be ready to kick their afts even if our bot's never come." Raid offered with a nod.

Silverbolt nodded his head and looked at me with a sad expression. "I am going out on patrol I'll be back in time to visit you at your job." He assure then disappearing suddenly.

My heart went out for the mech. I could sorta understand how hard it would be to try and protect a planet all on your own not knowing the enemy's next move. I shook my head suddenly realizing Air Raid was still here.

"You-you're not going with him?"

He shrugged unaffected by the situation. "Eh." He simply said.

I shook my head going into the kitchen to get something to eat. Rakia suddenly appeared out of nowhere and jumped on the counter top with a meow.

"Hey Ra. Sorry about that." I said kissing him on the forehead. He pawed my arm and meowed as I turned away to get a TV dinner out of the freezer.

I unwrapped it and placed it in the microwave. I punched in the numbers and stood there watching it. Just feeling Air Raids eyes on the back on my skull I turned glancing at him curtly and then turned back to my food. "You know what?" I asked out loud as I turned to him.

"Yes?" He asked flashing a smile.

"You don't seem so worried about this as I think you would be, you know? Decepticon mass attack? Global blackout? I am on the Decepticons' hit list…your bot's aren't here yet…" I said smacking my lips at the end of my list.

"Yeah I would be but you know I am not. You wanna know why?"

I walked closer to him. "Enlighten me oh fearless." I said gazing into his eyes with challenge.

"Well, for starters, and you won't believe this coming from me but freaking out to any situation doesn't help. Just go with the flow."

"Hm, I can see why Silverbolt is aggravated, he has a hippie on his team."

He laughed cocking his head to the side. "Then I guess Optimus Prime is a hippie?"

I ignored his comeback. "Who is this Optimus Prime anyway? It made Silverbolt freeze like a Popsicle when we brought him up."

"He's the leader of the Autobots."

I heard my microwave ding meaning my food was done. "Oh and riddle me this, why does Silverbolt seem so attached to him? He was basically saying he was the coming messiah." I said walking over and getting my food out of the microwave. I took the plastic filming off and a cloud of steam rose up. The smell of ziti made my mouth water.

"Yeah, 'Silver does look up to him-we all do. But with him it's a different story."

"Oh?" I said getting a fork out of a drawer and starting to eat my food, leaning on the counter on my elbows.

"He's more attached to him. Kinda like a dad, ya know? He's like-eh…" He said with a shrug trying to find the right words. "A lot of what he does is what Optimus has taught him. He tries to follow in his footsteps and-you know what I'll just start from the beginning." He walked over to me and leaned on the counter so that we were face to face.

I ate my ziti and listened to him carefully as he stared to explain Silverbolt's past. It was interesting yet heartbreaking because of the things he had to go through but I just couldn't help but dig my nose into his business.

"Ya see, Silverbolt came out of the Autobot military academy-the hardest and most strict academy you could get into back in the day."

"So like Harvard, right?" I said trying to connect similarities.

"Yeeeah, you can say that. But more tough and war-like…and traumatic. He looked up at my slightly shocked face and shook his head. "Anyway…Silverbolt was lucky enough to make it through admission and training. So fast forward time a bit, he graduated at the top of the class and went straight to Iacon, the Autobot capital city. Long story short he became a commander right out of the academy because Optimus asked him to become the Aerialbot leader."

"Whoa, he never told me that." I said blinking quickly in amazement, forgetting about my ziti for a minuet.

"Oh yeah, he didn't accept it at first because he was fresh out of boot camp but something that Optimus said dug at the mechs processor and made him think otherwise."

"What? What?" I asked greedily like a little kid wanting to know what he got for his or her birthday.

"Well, he saw things in battle that were R rated, that made him want to change the war around. But that's only half the reason. Back in the academy they didn't teach you honor or loyalty or the reason why we were fighting against the Decepticons but just to kill and survive. When Silverbolt discovered that there was more to the war than just fighting to protect the innocent he strictly followed Optimus like he was a father to him. He learned everything from that bot." He said with a breath of laughter.

"But I think now he's trying _too_ hard to be like him. See, he's always wondering 'what would Optimus do?' or 'how would Optimus solve this problem?' but he can't because he's not him. And by trying to be him he separated from you because he was looking out for others just like Prime does. But like the usual it blew back in his face. Sooner or later though he's going to learn that he can't be like him all the time. He's going to have to learn on his own that no bot can be like Optimus."

"That explains a lot I guess." I mumbled. I looked up at Air Raid with a smile. "He's just like a kid searching for a role model. My God he's _just like a kid_…just searching for who he really is…"

"You can say that but what he has gone through man…it changed him…he used to be strict and serious and knew what to do but over the years of war he's become lost again." He shrugged standing up straight. "He just needs someone to look up to again that's all. We all have to look up to someone." He said with a sad smile.

I understood what he was saying. "You have no idea how much that made me think otherwise about Silverbolt…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. I thought he was always scared to do things because he didn't know how it would turn out but he was just unsure because Optimus wasn't there to guide him." I said.

Air Raid looked at me raising an eyebrow. "Huh…" He said in thought.

"You should go with him on patrol." I offered. "I have to start getting ready for work."

"Yeah about that he told me to stay with you while we were talking." He said. "Not that I can complain." He added with a devilish smile.

_Oh don't melt! _I thought to myself. "Well, alright…that's fine." I said throwing away my ziti and starting to walk to my bedroom.

He smiled. "You know what? For a human you're not too scared about the Decepticons wanting to kill you."

I stopped mid step and faced him with a gentle smile. "Because I know I have you guys to watch my back."

He pointed a finger at me and winked. "Damn straight."

* * *

Currently keeping himself from dying of boredom Sideswipe was singing a human song he came across more than once. Something about a human living on a prayer, Dino didn't know or care either way. All he knew is that it was getting on the 'bots neural circuits.

"Shut up Sideswipe." Dino mumbled who was sitting next to Bumblebee watching the mech carefully in case his wounds took greater effect on him.

He kept singing.

"Sideswipe." Dino warned offlining his optics and bowing his head counting to ten.

He sang louder ignoring the mech.

"_Sideswipe._"

And sang.

"Dat's it!"

His singing was cut short with a unmeckly yelp.

In a blink of an eye, he was on the ground with the red mech on his back forcing his face into the stone road and twisting his arms up toward him. "Voi non può chiudere il tuo vocalizer per un'ora! Un'ora! Quanto difficile è che! Invece di cantare quel maledetto canzone ripetutamente ancora fare qualcosa di produttivo, come cercando di contattare gli esseri umani!" The red mech said going on a fast, rabid, Italian speaking rage-once again keeping true to his Italian nature.

"Okay, okay, okay! I have no clue what you are saying but okay! You are really hurting my arms, they don't bend that way!" He said panic in his voice as it got higher with each word.

Dino grunted in annoyance and got off of the mech turning to Bumblebee and checking him over with his scanner. "He's becoming weaker. Even if we stopped some of the energon it's still coming out of his body."

Sideswipe stood up flexing his shoulder's and arms making sure the mech didn't break them. He actually thought he was going to kill him! _I was right, don't ever piss Dino off. _He thought coming closer to Bumblebee but keeping his distance from the red Ferrari.

"N.E.S.T. better come and pick us up soon or he's not going to make it."

"They aren't going to come if you don't contact them like I told you to!" Dino snapped.

Sideswipe stood up away from the angry mech and started to contact base. He could have swore he heard the mech's expensive engine rumble in anger. Which in Sideswipe's opinion didn't sound so bad. Sideswipe widened his optics at his own thought and pushed the disturbing thought away as quickly as it came. "Sideswipe to base do you copy?" He asked over the comms.

Not oddly enough there was only static to answer him. "Mech, I told you before I can't get through to them!"

"Continuare a provare!"

"Alright, alright…" He spun away from the mech. "Siders to N.E.S.T HQ do you copy?" Sideswipe shook his head with annoyance when expected white noise was his response. "Dino, something's not right. Think about it. Why are the comms down? They're never down unless they're doing a system sweep and they would never do a system sweep while anyone's on a mission."

Dino took his assumption into consideration. "You're right…perhaps the system crashed or somebody hacked the system." Dino looked up from Bumblebee and to Sideswipe.

"Oh slag…" He peeped.

"Dat can't be it though. Can it?" He asked hoping he was right.

"It's a good guess but-"

A painful weak whine came from Bumblebee bringing both bot's attention to him. Sideswipe stood next to the wounded mech and cringed. "Stick with us buddy! We'll get cha out of this soon!" Sideswipe soothed but turned away "…I hope." He added with a mumble.

Dino slapped him on the head. "Hush you." He turned back to Bumblebee. "Rimanere forte il mio amico. Aiuto arriverà presto."

"_Ohhh the pain! Oh that hurt! I am fine, I am fine, just hand me a beer._" He clipped.

"Ignore the pain and focus on staying online." Dino offered.

Sideswipe shook his head at the mechs obvious advise but paused looking at Dino in shock. "Holy Primus mech, you got hit!"

Dino faced him, slowly raising an optic ridge. "Yes, good observation."

"Well, does- doesn't it hurt?" He asked bewillard at how he didn't see the injury before and how Dino was fighting the pain.

True it did hurt a lot but the mech knew otherwise. Showing pain meant showing weakness and showing weakness meant that he would become as easy target in the enemy's optics. "Excruciating, but I learned to ignore pain long ago." He said bringing a hand on the side of his slowly bleeding torso and looking at the energon on his hand as if it were nothing.

"You know how much badass points you got just by saying that?" Sideswipe said with his mouth open.

"Humor me." He dryly said crouching into a more comfortable position.

"Like a lot!" He said nodding his head quickly.

Dino sighed through his vents slowly, making dirt from the ground fly into the air. "Younglings can be amazed so easily…" He muttered under his breath with a slight trace of humor.

* * *

"I hope you know what you are doing captain." Optimus said in a low tone upon seeing the man walk past him in a more than annoyed mood.

"Oh please not you too!" He said gripping his hair in stress. He'd just come out of a meeting Director Galloway who had just asked the same question. The last thing he needed was a repeat of _that_.

"You have missed my point, captain. Your soldiers are becoming nervous and jumpy. You might want to calm them and assure them." He said not trying to upset the man more but instead trying to help him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know I have to calm myself down before I can calm anybody else down." He said crossing his arms over his chest. He sighed and shook his head. "How's Jazz doing anyway?" He asked suddenly and quietly.

"He has come out of stasis not too long ago but is under Ratchet's careful optic for the meantime. He still does not know if the sudden disconnection due to the virus taking over did any harm to him." He explained.

"Ah, that's good…I guess." Lennox said nodding his head while scrubbing a hand down his face.

"And has sergeant Epps-"

"Arrived in India?" He finished for him. "Heh, we don't know anything. Has the virus reached your comms yet?"

"Sadly, yes, we can not establish any form of communication with Dino, Bumblebee or Sideswipe. "

"Alright, alright…" He glanced up at the Prime who was standing tall and calm not seeming to take the gravity of the situation too seriously. But the human had learned that the mech rarely ever showed his emotions. A smart way to prevent his soldiers from becoming panicked. Perhaps he should start doing the same…

"Is something wrong, William?" Optimus asked realizing the human was staring at him for a long time.

"Uh, no, nothing um, I have to get going Optimus. Thank you for your advise. I'll-" He sighed. "I'll keep it in mind." The man said quickly walking away from the leader leaving him slightly worried for the Captain.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right planet?" The voice asked over the comms hesitantly but for the second time.

"For the last time, yes!"

"Hey, easy on him, Slingshot"

"Ugh! When we arrive on this planet the first thing I am going to do is get away from you mechs and the second is to take a long recharge!"

"You may not have time to. I am picking up Decepticons signatures on the planet also."

"Great! That's just great, Skyfire" The voice said angrily.

"Well, it could have been worse. I mean Silverbolt's supposed to be here right? So it's not that bad." the other voice explained.

"Fireflight does have a point."

"I guess…" Slingshot mumbled.

"Alright then keep on course."

"I _can't wait _for the landing…" He said sarcastically.

* * *

"Okay we all ready to go or what?" I asked as I walked down the hallway trying to ignore him staring at me.

"Air Raid?" I said waving a hand in front of him.

"Oh sorry I was sorta distracted." He said clearing his throat.

"Uh huh…" I said nodding my head.

"Anyway, what you say?"

"Are you coming or what? I am going to leave now." I said nodding my head toward the door.

He laughed shaking his head. "No, I am not going to go with you."

"Why?" I said grabbing my coat. The weather channel said it was supposed to rain again. Well before the blackout happened it did.

"Silverbolt wants me to stay back. He figures if we keep our distance from you the seekers will come out and play."

"So basically I am bait? Thanks guys love you too." I said walking over to the door.

He disappeared and appeared in front of me with a smile placing his hands on my shoulders in assurance. I tilted my head at his sudden concern. "Don't worry I watch over you from a distance." He smiled.

I smiled devilishly. "Alright…ninja." I said turning around and going out the door. "Goodbye Rakia. I'll see you soon!"

Air Raid disappeared and I was left alone. Hmm, funny how it didn't hit me immediately. It was kinda like huh, someone's out to kill me and I am walking alone to work. Yeah…I was slow like that.

* * *

Dino clutched his abdomen a little tighter feeling more energon drip down his frame and onto the ground below. Sideswipe watched him with worry and started to lean forward to try and see his wound.

"I am fine!" He immediately snapped but not as forceful as he wanted to. His energon loss was finally taking it's toll on him.

"Okay, okay…" He said backing away although he knew it was a load of slag and that he wasn't.

"Is Bumblebee still online?" He asked.

"Barely, he might go into stasis any moment but hopefully he won't." Sideswipe said cringing.

Dino raised his clawed hand in front of him and made it into a fist. He placed his other hand on it and hissed quietly with pain as he pressed on it. He shook his head clearing warnings of energon loss and damage reports from his vision.

Sideswipe could only stare as the mech stood up, walked over to a nearby wall, and leaned up against it with a slightly relieved sigh. Energon slowly dripped down the side of his clawed fingers and down his leg. Sideswipe could only shudder at what the feeling was like.

"You know…" Sideswipe started out hesitantly. "Maybe if you let me take a look at that I could help you…"

"Like I said before I am fine." He mumbled leaning his helm against the wall.

Sideswipe studied the wound from afar. Plasma wounds were one of the most painful wounds you could get on the battlefield. They were also the most hardest to repair. One would have to cut out all of the burnt armor, inner wiring, energon lines and inner platting and then replace all of it with new parts.

But Sideswipe could see that Dino's wound was more serious. Unlike normal military mechs, Dino had very thin and very little armor to cover his body. A sacrifice Sideswipe knew all to well…

Suddenly Dino perked up and looked into the distance. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Sideswipe said following his gaze. He saw nothing. He turned back to him and raised an optic ridge. "Dude are you seeing things or is the energon loss getting to you?"

Dino slumped realizing the mech was looking the wrong way. He pushed himself off of the wall and walked over to him grabbing his head and making it look another way.

"Ohhh, yeah I see it now." He said nodding his head but then realized he had Dino's energon on his helm now. "Aw, mech! Ew! Why did you do that?" Sideswipe said cringing afraid to touch it.

Dino rolled his optics and looked out to the distance again. Among the waves of heat rolling across the sand and green plant life, he could make out two human vehicles and printed on the side was the N.E.S.T. insignia. "The humans have found us." He said relief lacing his voice.

"Oh grand we're saved!"

Dino watched as the vehicles came closer and soon stopped in front of them. Out of one of them was Sergeant Robert Epps. "Jesus…" He said looking at the energon on the ground and then Bumblebee.

"Oh thank goodness you're here man!" Sideswipe said. "What the hell's going on with the comms?"

Epps shook his head "I'll explain later, first we need to get you guys the hell outta here." He said examining Bumblebee's and Dino's injuries.

"Do you think you can carry Bumblebee." He said turning to Sideswipe.

He slumped. "Dude I am smaller than him!"

"Well, Dino is injured and Bumblebee's bleeding out Niagara falls. You are the only one who is capable of doing it. Drag him or something."

Sideswipe glanced at Dino and the other humans on the ground. "Ugh, fine." He said going next to Bumblebee and gripping him under the arms.

Dino shook his head and glanced down at the sergeant. "How far is the transport?"

Sideswipe annoyed voice played in the background "You couldn't have gotten a flatbed or maybe a truck…"

"Not too far only a bit south. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Don't underestimate me human." Dino said annoyed starting to walk with a slight limp. "Well, lead the way."

Epps shook his head and got into one of the humvees quickly glancing at Sideswipe as he started to drag the mech carefully. "Alright lets hit it!" He yelled out making his troops get back into the vehicles and drive off leading the torn and tattered group of Cybertronians to the cargo plane.

* * *

**Once again here's Dino's translations. Blame Bing if there's any mistakes XD**

"**Voi non può chiudere il tuo vocalizer per un'ora! Un'ora! Quanto difficile è che! Invece di cantare quel maledetto canzone ripetutamente ancora fare qualcosa di produttivo, come cercando di contattare gli esseri umani!"(Can't you shut your vocalizer for one hour! An hour! How difficult is that! Instead of singing that accursed song over and over again do something productive, like trying to contact the humans!) **

**Continuare a provare!(Keep trying!)**

**Rimanere forte il mio amico. Aiuto arriverà presto.(Stay strong my friend. Help will arrive soon.)**


	17. Undercover Work

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**What iz zis? An update? No way! Sorry I was gone for a while folks.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 Undercover Work**

* * *

Both humans and Cybertronians were loaded onto the C-17 cargo plane and soon were flying en route to Diego Garcia. Dino, Sideswipe and Bumblebee were carefully being watched by Sergeant Epps. He was becoming antsier as the puddle of energon slowly grew on the ground under the young scout and expert assassin. He rubbed a hand over his face and walked away from them. "How long till we get back?" he asked quietly to another N.E.S.T. soldier.

"Not for another hour or so." The soldier replied, seeing the tenseness in his superior.

Epps glanced slowly at the Cybertronians and then back at the soldier. "Alright…" He patted the man on the back and walked back over to Sideswipe, who was the only one not damaged as severely as the other two Autobots.

"Hey, man, what was up with the comms? Was something screwing with them?"

Epps placed his hands on his hips and nodded his head. "Yeah, the Decepticons planted a virus in one of our satellites, and it's spreading across all communications. The more we use it, the more quicker it spreads. TVs, radio, telephones, you name it. It's all being shut down and muted."

Sideswipe made his hands go into fists. "Why those sons of g-"

"Sideswipe." Dino said before the mech went into a tirade.

The silver mech only huffed at his warning. "Why are they doing that?" He grumbled.

The darkly tanned man shrugged. "I guess they wanted to shut us down. Maybe they want to isolate us from other people."

"Dey must be planning something big." Dino said, nodding his head.

"But_ what _is the question." Epps mumbled, looking away.

It was silent for a moment between the two spices letting the weight of the situation sink in.

"Well, damn…" Sideswipe finally said leaning his head against the cargo's wall.

Epps glanced back up at them. "We have an hour before we arrive. You think you can make it until then?" Dino huffed and didn't answer. The silver mech nodded his head. "We've been through worse. Dino's a stubborn aft and-" Epps had to smile a bit when Dino gave him a dirty look. "Bumblebee is a tough little guy." He said with confidence that made the human less tense.

"Well, sit tight. We'll be back at base sooner than you think."

Sideswipe smirked and placed a fist near the human. Epps pounded it with his fist. He smiled back at him. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

Why was it so cold out? I thought as I walked down the sidewalk, pulling my coat closer to my body.

I looked around up in the sky when I hear an airplane. I shivered, but not from the cold. I had a bounty over my head so every airplane could be one of those seekers. "Or Air Raid." I hoped out loud.

I glanced upward and saw the aircraft and slightly quickened my pace. I soon arrived at Bud's and was greeted by everyone. "Hey, Skywalker!" Savannah said while raising a shot glass to me. I smiled as the men at the bar tipped their hats or nodded in my direction.

A waitress or two also greeted me as I hung my coat.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I smiled, trying to hide my tenseness as I started to walk to the kitchen.

"Look at you! You have a spring in your step, darling." Savannah said, winking at me. I honestly didn't know what she was talking about. I had no spring in my step whatsoever.

"Uh. Yeah, thanks." I said, scrunching my eyebrows in confusion, but I smiled at her just to be polite.

She rounded the bar and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Didja get some from Trace, hm?"

I widened my eyes. "Um…Oh! Oh! Nononono! Not at all!" I said, knowing what she was talking about right then.

"Uh-huh, sure..." She said, letting me go and walked back to the bar.

Quickly moving to the kitchen, I slid past the double doors and exhaled. "Whew…"

"Walker!"

"Oh, God" I said with a sigh.

Before I could dodge her, Lucky Lucy hugged me and kissed me on the cheek sending shivers down my spine. Ew…She was a sweet woman, but ew…

"Now, how's the issue with you and those boys of yours?"

"Uh, it's fine, Lucy, look I really have to get to work. It's a Friday and we're busy. Plus the chef will get upset if I don't start working."

"Oh, okay sweetie. Just come ta me and I'll fix those boys up good for you if they treat you wrong."

"Okay, I'll remember that." I said, watching her walk away. I exhaled with relief, but it only lasted for a second.

"Walker! Don't just stand around, get going!" I heard the chef yell from the kitchen, making me jump from his booming voice.

"Oh, yup! On it!" I said, running into the kitchen and grabbing the first orders to serve.

* * *

Even though no one was around him, Air Raid kept silent as he released a relived sigh from his systems. Jessica was in the restaurant and safe._"But for how long…? _Was the question the Aerialbot couldn't help, but to think it.

He kept his optics open and his audio sensors on alert. Jessica was his top priority. The seekers would not kill another loved one. Never again. He promised his thoughts surrounding his creators. He clenched his fist and unclenched it relaxing once more. He sighed again and watched the town below with careful sight.

* * *

The blue seeker looked down at the human settlement below him. He growled quietly crossing his arms over his chest. "This is all messed up…" He thought, looking away and up to the sky.

Thundercracker became a Decepticon only because of Megatron's promise to return Cybertron to its formal glory. But to do that, apparently, he had to kill innocent lives to play around with his enemies' minds. "We once had honor," he thought bitterly.

He was almost tempted to run away more than couple of times. The pain of dishonor on his name was too much to bear…

Soft, but noticeable footfalls came from behind the troubled mech. He could feel his trine leader's optics on him, studying his frame with that bastard smile on his faceplate. Behind Starscream was Skywarp, who was clearly nervous about the rising tension once again. Starscream did not miss the clenching of Thundercracker's hands.

"The human has arrived at its destination. It's time for you to do your part." He said with a low voice.

The blue seeker simply nodded his head once. "Acknowledged, commander."

The seeker smiled and with that, Starscream started to walk away. He growled for an unknown reason, placing an annoyed finger to his helm. Skywarp moved to the side as he walked by and exhaled through his vents while he watched the second-in-command leave. He then turned toward his trine mate with pleading optics, noticing his hands were still clenched. "C'mon,TC. Cut that slag out already before you get your aft in trouble. Jeez, I already had to cover it with Starscream back there because of it."

He stood next to him, observing Thundercracker's poker face. The blue seeker glanced at the mech before shaking his head and looking away again. Skywarp shuttered his optics and sighed through his vents looking out onto the town below.

They both kept silent. Thundercracker knew all too well that Skywarp said something too much to their trine leader when he was trying to defend him. He finally spoke with a dry tone. "Then why did you do it if it bothers you so much?"

Skywarp didn't answer the question. He didn't need to. Thundercracker knew he wouldn't admit it either. Trine mates were brothers and they looked out for each other. They had been brothers for a very long time, but now, everything seemed to be coming undone. Starscreams' thirst for power was growing and in the meantime, it was breaking the trust they shared. Their brotherly bonds were unwinding and disintegrating into dust just to be blown into the wind to be forgotten.

Thundercracker sighed deeply as the silence settled around them and once again, resumed watching the humans below go on with their lives oblivious to their imminent destruction.

* * *

Starscream walked away from the blue seeker with a slick smile on his faceplates. He knew it wouldn't be long until his brother broke and weakly give into his conscience. To a Decepticon, a conscience was useless. Thundercracker still had a conscience and it made him weak when facing the enemy.

A com link demanded his attention, interrupting his thoughts. When he realized the comm's coding, Starscream growled and placed a finger on his helm to open the link. "Just what do you think you are doing up there, Soundwave? You don't think I would like a warning before you shut down communications on us, and then speak to us again?" Once Starscream was a good distance away from his trine mates, he changed his internal com link so he could speak freely.

"Human communication shutdown ensures confusion and panic. Advantage: humans easier to conquer. Encrypted Decepticon communications network is not affected by virus." Soundwave replied.

"I understand this. Stop wasting my time! Why are you contacting me?" Starscream said annoyingly, starting to pace.

"Lord Megatron: currently en route to Earth. ETA: unknown."

"Hn, it's about time…"

"Reason: Lord Megatron rallying Decepticon forces."

Starscream sighed. "Is that all, Soundwave?"

"Negative. Detecting Autobots entering Earth's atmosphere. ETA: three to five Earth hours near current location."

Starscream pause in his pacing. "Aerialbots…" Starscream growled and cut the com link suddenly and rushed back to his seekers.

* * *

Skywarp, not liking the crushing silence between him and Thundercracker, was saved by an approaching Starscream. They both looked up at him with curious optics.

"Seekers, we must act quickly with our plan…If the Areialbots have not surrendered to us by now, they never will. So we keep our end of the bargain…"

The sick smile reappeared on his face as he turned to Thundercracker. Skywarp looked between the two as they locked on each other's glare. "You will lure that female human away from other human eyes and kill her."

He broke the staredown by turning away and looking up into the night sky. "Maybe then the Autobot flyers will remember why we're never to be ignored."

* * *

Hours had gone by. Costumers had come and gone, leaving either half drunk or satisfied from their dinner. I worked through the night, earning big tips and comments on my service or…my looks. Whatever. All that matters was I got the money. But despite their kinds words, I still had to doubt if Silverbolt would keep his promise.

"Walker! Table nine is ready!" The chef called to me over the loud voices and music. I sighed and walked quickly up to the widow and picked up the dishes of food. I spun around too quickly and bumped into a person.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" I said, balancing myself again and then looked up at the very familiar face.

* * *

My patrol of the surrounding area was done and I headed back to Air Raid and the nearby town. I flew over the forest on the outskirts of the town and slowed down. Air Raid was there to meet me.

He watched as I hovered over the tress for a moment before transforming and landing gracefully next to him.

"Alright, my turn to patrol." Air Raid said, patting me on the back between my wings. I raised them tensely when he hit the sensitive plating.

I spun around and gave him an annoyed look. "Fine, but don't go too far. I think they're hiding their signatures. A faint signature always comes up here and there on my sensors." I explained, rolling my shoulder trying to get rid of the tingling pain in my back from Air Raid's pats.

"Right. Got it, but I don't think they'll attack tonight, Silver'. They probably know we're scouting."

"You never know with the seekers, but if they do, we'll be ready." I said, nodding my head as he gave a quick salute. Getting a running start, he transformed and blasted into the sky. I watched him for only a moment before I focused my attention on the town below. A promise was a promise.

* * *

The cargo plane landed on the runway with a loud screech of tires against the runway. Slowly the plane came to a stop and it maneuvered its way to the nearby hangers. There, Ratchet, Jolt and the twins were waiting.

The cargo hold ramp lowered revealing the three torn and tattered Cybertronians and a worried Epps at their feet. Quickly, he got out of the way as Ratchet immediately went to who Sideswipe and Dino were carrying, or rather dragging. He went onto scan his frame and asserting the damage. Jolt wasn't too far behind.

"There is no time to bring him to the med bay; he needs immediate repairs." He explained to Jolt, who simply nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Both medics took Bumblebee off of Sideswipe and Dino's shoulders. Dino sighed through his vents with relief. Sideswipe glanced at him with worried optics as he started to walk down the twins, Skids and Mudflap, were there immediately to comment on the warrior.

"Ohhh, yous got the slag beaten outta ya." Mudflap said, approaching him closer.

Dino spun toward him and growled, making the mech jump back with a yelp. Deciding that they prefer their heads on their bodies, the twins simply backed down and watched silently.

The red Autobot turned his attention to Optimus's alternate form approaching them. Sideswipe came up next to Dino and watched as their leader stopped in front of them and let out a very worried Captain Lennox. Optimus immediately transformed and walked over to Bumblebee. Kneeling down next to the laid out mech, he started to question the medics in hushed tones.

"Jesus, are you guys alright?" Lennox asked, diverting his attention from the yellow scout to Sideswipe, Dino and then Epps.

"I am fine," he nodded his head in Dino's and Bumblebee's direction, "but they got some nice dents."

Lennox glanced up at the red mech and he simply shrugged in response to his concerned glance. Lennox was the first human he'd met when he'd crash landed on Earth. He'd gone off course and landed nowhere near the plotted impact zone. The human was the first to find him and stayed with him until the others found both of them. A very respectable mech, but he was still a human. Something Dino could never get over. "Do not worry yourself, Lennox." He said, glancing at Jolt as he approached him. He lifted his head high almost challenging the medic in training.

Almost tired of the routine with the proud mech, the medic sighed. "Please, you are injured."

Dino looked at the mech with a cold glare, but nodded his head and allowed the mech to scan his frame. His pride could be set aside for the sake of his health.

"So, anything else we might want to know beside the communications being down while we were gone on our vacation?" Sideswipe asked, kneeling down to the human.

The captain shrugged. "We have new arrivals, but we don't know where they're headed. California is all we got before they completely cut us off from our satellites."

"Oh. joy." Sideswipe remarked, sarcastically.

"I'm not sure we'll find them before they make impact. It's only a matter of time now." Epps said with a shake of his head.

"Let us not worry about that for now, human. I think the new arrivals can survive without us for a while." He said without taking his optics off of Bumblebee's frame as Ratchet rewired his main motor receptors.

Lennox observed the scout and grimaced. He placed a hand over his mouth and rubbed it down to his chin. "How can a couple of Decepticons do this to you guys?" he asked,quietly more to himself then to anyone.

"'A couple'? There were like twenty of 'em!" Sideswipe said with a snort of humorless laughter.

"Not some ranking ones either-" Dino flinched as Jolt cut damaged wires from his wound. "They were scouts…"

"So if they were scouts…what were they looking for?" Lennox asked with an edgy voice.

Sideswipe stared at the mech also wanting the answer.

Dino looked down at Lennox. "Dat, I am not sure of, Lennox."

* * *

"Trace? Haven't seen you in a bit, how are you?" I asked.

He smiled and shrugged. "It's-"

"Walker, get going!" The chef 's voice boomed from the kitchen

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be right back." I said, nodding my head. I ran off and served the table not too far from me and hurriedly placed their food in front of them. "If you guys need anything, just give me a holler."

They said their "thank you" and I walked back over to Trace who was sitting at the bar talking to Savannah. Looking on edge because of her obvious flirting, I came over and sat next to him.

"Hey, Savannah, can you tell chef that I am on break?" I asked her with a smile.

She glanced between me and Trace. She looked annoyed, but said she would. I watched her walk off into the kitchen and then turned to Trace.

"So…how have you been?" I asked again.

"Been alright. How are things with you?" He asked

"Eh, I am fine. Got the ups and downs, but…" I trailed off when I saw him raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, you mean between me and the other two?" I asked with a smile.

He nodded his head.

"We've worked it out so it's fine now."

"Well, that's good."

I snapped my fingers and tapped his hand which he recoiled back from. I blinked at him but let it slide. "Your uncle has been worried about you. You should go see him."

"Yeah, I should probably do that." He said laughing nervously.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Hey, you alright you seem a little off."

"'Off'?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know…" I did a so-so gesture with my hand.

He smiled, looking away. "Oh, no, just-just a lot on my mind lately."

I leaned in closer to him just to screw with his head. "Care to share?"

"Well, uh, no, but-"

Suddenly, he stopped talking and looked behind me. Before I could ask what's wrong, arms suddenly wrapped around me. With a slight yelp of surprise, I looked up at my attacker. "Silver', you came!" I realized my mistake and smiled at Trace seeing he caught the odd name. "Nickname" I supplied.

Silverbolt, or should I say his holoform, wrapped his arms tighter around me. "Yes, just like I promised." He purred and leaned to kiss me on the cheek. I immediately blushed. I felt like I'd just melted into a puddle.

"Who are you?" Trace's strong voice made me snap out of it. He was currently eyeing Silver', totally sizing him up.

"Who are_ you_?" Silverbolt replied just as strongly, scratch that,_protectively_.

"A close friend to Jess." Trace replied smoothly.

Silverbolt narrowed his eyes at him more. Thinking quickly to break the tension I cleared my throat. "Um…Steve, this is Trace. Trace, this is Steve." I said, slightly nervous. Silverbolt looked down at me slightly from his human name I made up for him, but quickly glared back at Trace.

"He's the one I've been talking about lately." I said to Trace, reminding him and failing to ignore the "oh, really?" look from Silverbolt.

"Yes, I was starting to…connect the dots" He said, giving him a steady glare at him once again.

I licked my lips and cleared my throat. "Uhh, sit down, Steve. I am on break." I said to Silverbolt trying to diffuse the tension once again.

As Silverbolt sat down next to me, he placing an arm around me protectively, Trace turned to Savannah and held up two fingers.

"Gotcha, sweetie." She said with a wink. Trace simply tipped his head in appreciation with a small smile.

"So how's _it _going?" I asked Silverbolt carefully.

He shrugged. "Eh, everything's good. Nothing has come up yet." He said, getting my drift about the Decepticon activity.

"Seems like a busy night tonight" He said starting to rub my forearm in a soothing circular motion.

Humming and shaking my head in a carefree shrug, I watched as Savannah set two shots of whisky in front of me and Silver. "Yeah it's Friday. It's always a cluster fuck in here."

Trace nodded his head at the whiskey. "It's on the house, Jess and Steve." He said with that irresistible smile.

I smiled playfully. "Not drinking tonight, huh?"

"No, not tonight," He said shaking his head, his smile never disappearing. He turned to Silver'. "How about you?"

He stared at him hard. "I don't drink." He said in a low dangerous tone.

I reached for the shot, but a firm hand caught my wrist. "Aren't you at an illegal age to drink?" Silverbolt questioned.

I smiled gently with a shrug. "Yes, but rules are always made to be broken right?" I said leaning in close to him.

A slight blush came over his cheeks. "Yes, but-"

Before he could argue further, Trace cut him off. "Let her have some fun, Steve. Besides, she's safe with us…" He said, testing Silver's restraint to kick his ass again.

Quickly while he was distracted, I took the shot with my other hand and smiled proudly when Silverbolt watched me down the shot.

I placed empty shot glass on the bar and started to cough as the satisfying burn in my throat welled up. "They always go down hard." I smirked.

Silverbolt kept a concerned and hesitant hand over my back not knowing what to do. Before he could pat me on the back, Trace wrapped an arm around me and slapped a hand on my back making me cough more. He started to laugh. "You sissy!"

"Shut it!" I laughed along with him.

By now, Silverbolt looked like he was going to flip shit. "Jessica, may I have a word with you?"

Trace and I glanced up at him; our laughs and smiles slowly disappearing. But mine reappeared once again. "Yeah, sure. I'll be right back, Trace." I said as me and Silver stood and started to walk away.

"Please, take your time." He said, placing a hand in front of himself in respect.

I spun around and led silver to the hallway that led to the kitchen and bathrooms. "What? Is something wrong?" I asked spinning to face him crossing my hands.

Silverbolt scrunched his nose at the smell of my breath. He smoothly grabbed a mint off of a plate that a waitress was carrying as she walked by and offered it to me without breaking his glare. "Yes, you're friends with that human?" He said, pointing in the direction of the bar. Good thing Trace couldn't see us.

Despite the humor welling up in my chest to laugh at his action, I took the mint and threw it over my shoulder and made my face as natural as possible. "Nope, I never seen him before. What are you talking about? Yes, of course! He's a good friend."

Silverbolt eyed me even harder. "He's that human that Air Raid said you were kissing?" He said evenly.

God, how was he so hot when he was playing detective pushing my urge to just jump on him and-ehem. "Oh, for God's sake, Silver'. He was trying to help me and plus, it was mostly my fault. Look, if you are going to do this 'she's mine Alpha male' shit, I am leaving. Trust me, Silver', he's a nice guy."

"I understand what you are saying, but it's just he's a bad influ-" Silverbolt stopping right in the middle of his sentence, making me raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Stupid holoform…" I mumbled, ready to smack him upside the head.

"Silver'? Jessica to Silver', do you copy?" I waved a hand in front of his face. When I did, he rolled his eyes. He made me turn around and pointed at Air Raid's confused holoform. I waved a hand over to him as I walked forward out of the hallway.

Air Raid walked over almost tripping on a couple of chairs and running into a waiter with a tray full of dishes.

"What are you doing here?" Silverbolt asked, failing to hide an amused smile with a serious expression as he stopped in front of us.

He suddenly hooked his arms around ours and pulled us closer. We both realized he was out of breath as if he just ran a marathon. "You won't believe what I found while on patrol." He said, a lopsided smile gracing his features.

"What?" I asked, twisting out of his arm's grip on mine now getting a little agitated.

"So…"He caught his breath with a deep dramatic inhale. I rolled my eyes. "There I was, right? Just flying, minding my own business, doing my patrol when bam!" He brought his arms out, causing a few people to look at us strangely.

"Shh, Air Raid, you are going to attract attention." Silverbolt hissed clasping his hands on his arms bringing them down forcefully.

I rolled my eyes. "A little too late…" I mumbled lazily.

"Just spit it out already." He added ignoring my remark.

"Anyway, three pods landed not to-"

I cut him off placing my hands in front of me in a 'whoa, slow down' gesture. "You mean Cybertronian pods?" I asked, a smile growing on my face again.

He nodded his head so hard I thought it was going to fall off. "Yeah! They're our bots, Silver'!"

Silverbolt did a double take and opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "Wait, you're joking." I deadpanned.

He rolled his eyes and head in annoyance, tired of trying to convince us. "No! Just c'mon already!" He grabbed us both by our arms so hard I thought I had whiplash. He pulled us vigorously to the front entrance, and as he did, Silver' and I gave each other both a humored and worried expression at the same time, clearly asking if a few wires in his processor were fried.

We finally got out of his grip and followed him on our own. Air Raid gave us both a short surprised look, but continued his fast pace. As we went out the door, I totally forgot about my job and Trace. I was too excited and curious to see if Air Raid was telling the truth or just nuts.

Either way, I failed to notice that Trace was all the while listening in on our conversation, watching our movements and Air Raid drag us out of the place. He looked at us with a stone cold glare.

* * *

**Alright, the moment we have been waiting for is in the next chapter! And the good news is I know what's going down in it. So stay tuned! I love you guys! Please review!**


	18. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

* * *

**Chapter 18 Reunited**

* * *

With Silver and me hot on Air Raid's tail, we all went into the forest not too far from my apartment. It was dark and Silver had his arms around my body in a protective and guiding way. I clung tightly onto the collar of his shirt and sighed in agitation. Apparently, they had night vision installed into their holoform programming.

I tripped here and there, but Silverbolt was there to keep me from falling. He laughed gently at one time when I almost went head over heels. With an annoyed huff, we continued our trek deeper into the forest.

"Why is it always dark whenever we go into forest? Ever notice that?" I commented dryly.

They didn't answer me because they were too eager to get to their real bodies. So I kept quiet the whole way. Soon, we arrived at their "hiding spot" and their holoforms disappeared with a quiet fizzle.

They both came online sluggishly, but Air Raid was slower than Silverbolt, which made me slightly concerned. Silverbolt placed a steady hand on his shoulder as he tried to walk to stretch out his legs and joints. A pang of guilt came over me then. Even if they were low on energon, they still used their holoform to meet my expectations. I bit my lip. That made feel like shit.

"Are you alright?" I asked 'Raid timidly.

He immediately detected my worry and smiled easing it almost immediately. "C'mon, Jess. You know how I'm a little slow at things." He smiled, making an effort to sound like nothing was wrong.

Silverbolt spoke to him in Cybertronian with a quiet tone. Despite at how I couldn't even understand what he was saying, I could tell Silverbolt was worried about something. Air Raid answered him sharply and gently pushed him away.

"C'mon, hurry or they'll go off on their own and cause all kinds of hell." Air Raid said in English while he transformed into his sleek jet form, ignited his thrusters, and blasted off.

"Oh, hell…" I groaned. A sudden wave of déjà vu came over me.

Silverbolt grinned, grabbing me gently and placing me in his cockpit. Knowing what could happen, I prepared myself for the worst. He jumped into the air and transformed smoothly as if it was nothing. There was split moment of silence before a gentle whine sounded and then, the whole cockpit vibrated as his powerful afterburners ignited. Quickly, the seat belts came alive and strapped me in. A sudden adrenaline rush was coursing through me as Silverbolt made an attempt to catch up to his wing mate.

Clearly, an excited mech who happened to be a flyer likes to fly hard. As we flew faster, I knew a satisfied smirk would be on his face if he was in robot mode. I couldn't help, but smile also.

As I clutched the seat straps, I tried to relax. I knew Silverbolt would never let anything happen to me, but still…

And yet I couldn't help, but whoop in excitement.

"Silverbolt, you are going soft on me! I can barely detect you on my scanners!" Air Raid said excitedly, challenging his boss through his radio.

With a quick series of Cybertronian whirs, I knew Silverbolt answered with a "you're on". Suddenly, the stars around us were blurs as he went faster. The cockpit shook and rattled and I felt my body press against the seat from the G-force.

I whooped, clutching the straps across my chest. "Holy shit!"

Silverbolt laughed as he finally caught up with Air Raid, who purposely was going slower.

"Tired already, Air Raid?" Silverbolt said gently not even fazed after flying at a high speed.

"I am running low on 'gon. What do you think?" He answered back in a playful, yet annoyed, mocking tone.

"Take it easy. No more flying hard." Silverbolt said in an orderly tone.

"I just wanted to open up the thrusters, 'Silver."

Silverbolt hummed. "I know. Me too, but we have to be careful. No more." he repeated.

He turned his attention to me. "How are you doing in there, Jess?"

I gulped and I was breathing deeply, trying to fight down a panic attack from the adrenaline rush. But somehow, a smirk pulled at my lips. I exhaled loudly, purposely going limp in the seat. I brushed my hand over the controls in front of me. "_My God_, Silverbolt, you do know how to satisfy a femme."

Silverbolt started to choke and sputter.

Air Raid laughed devilishly.

* * *

I landed with hope in my spark that the Cybertronians that landed not that far from my location were truly my Autobot comrades. Waiting for Jessica to get out my cockpit with not much patience, Air Raid was already transformed into his bipedal mode, a plasma rifle in one hand scanning in front of him. A short glimpse of weakness crossed his frame, but he dismissed it with a shake of his shoulder and started to scout ahead.

Despite Air Raid's claim that he was sure it was our wing mates, it didn't hurt to be cautious. There were many times in the past where Decepticons cloaked their signature with that of an Autobot, setting a perfect ambush for us.

We had experience, but Jessica didn't. Once I realized she was out, I transformed gently and quietly as I could.

"Stay behind me" I told her, a strong baritone voice taking over my voice. She couldn't see me that well because of the humans' inability to see in the dark to notice the tenseness in my frame. It was a good thing too. If she did, she would have notice it when she looked up at me. Like I've said before, she had a talent about picking up emotions with just a twitch of an optic.

With a simple "okay", she stayed close right behind my heel. With a nod, I spoke a warning to Air Raid in Cybertronian to keep Jessica, as the humans would say, "out of the loop". I didn't want her to be alarmed to what we were really doing. But I notice she knew something was up, and yet she didn't question it. I looked back down at her. She was also cautious, looking around erratically. I understood how she felt. Both humans and Cybertronians weren't afraid of the dark, but just what was lurking in it.

Focusing back to the situation, I subspaced an ion rifle and carefully did a sweep of our surroundings. "Switch to thermo vision." I ordered curtly to Air Raid, who sent a simple click in acknowledgement. In a moment, my vision was swarmed with blues, reds, and greens.

Slowly, I went forward cautiously paying attention to the red and orange mass in front of us. Looking to my side, I saw Air Raid nod his head. We were going to flank them.

A wrist blade retracted from my arm slowly in case things did get messy. Past the trees and forest animals that were outlined in vast colors, I saw the line of impact and alarmingly no Cybertronians. I looked around and scanned the area once more. Air Raid also seemed confused, redirecting his path back to us. I looked down at Jessica. Her core temperature was a bit higher than usual. I pressed down a surge of annoyance remembering that she had drank alcohol back at the bar. That was probably adding to her stress.

Pushing my thoughts aside again, I looked forward. But a sudden sound to the right of me was the only warning I got before I heard someone approaching fast. Before I could react, the Cybertronian came upon me in a swift motion. Grabbing me by the shoulders, they flipped me over. A blade was suddenly under my chin, scrapping dangerously close to my neck cables.

I could hear Jessica yell out in terror. "Jess! Stay back!" I yelled in English. Glancing around rapidly, I searched for her. She managed to hide behind a tree trunk.

I then searched around for Air Raid and saw him growling and snarling in Cybertronian to be let go by the two heat masses holding him back. Switching back to my night vision, I immediately recognized his attackers frames and spark signatures. But before my spark could react, my attacker spoke in Cybertronian, bringing the blade closer to my neck. I felt the sting as it cut thinly across a vital energon cable. Whoever the attacker was, they knew how to go for the kill.

"Who are you and state your alliance?" The voice was calm, but stern at the same time.

My optics widened at the voice. The blade came closer, making me lean my head upwards. My spark pounded in excitement and fear at the same time. "Skydive, it's me!" I quickly said in Cybertronian, bringing my hands up. I tried to push away his arms, trying to stop him from cutting my throat.

In long, but hesitant second, the blade was gone. I relaxed, gripping my neck making sure there was no serious damage.

"Brother?" He asked in confusion.

I spun around to him. Our optics met each other. "It's me, Silverbolt." I said with a growing smile on my face. I picked up my ion rifle and subspaced it away along with my arm blade.

Skydive did so also with his blade; the shock never leaving his face. "My apologies, commander, I did not know it was you. Your frame and signature was hard to distinguish." He said, bowing his head in both respect and shame.

"I understand, brother, at least I know you hadn't forgotten our ambush tactics." He looked up at me with a smile that I've come to miss.

"It's been too long, commander." He spoke softly.

I nodded my head. "Indeed, it has." He turned to Air Raid and with a quick series of clicks, whirs and chirps of Cybertronian. Air Raid was released from, unmistakably, Slingshot and Fireflight.

Skydive seemed awkward by the situation, but he tried to lighten the mood. As always his calm voice was somehow soothing to hear. "Got a new frame?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Not exactly, it's a disguise based on the humans' technology. It'll prevent the humans from discovering us and blending in better." I explained. "You and the others-" I looked around, but suddenly, Fireflight came from behind and basically tried to hug me as best as he could. but the bulky armor on my frame was preventing that. "Oh, it's been so long, commander!" With an uncomfortable laugh, I patted the young mech on the arm. "Yes, it has, 'Flight."

He finally let go and practically bounced with happiness. I smiled, placing a hand on his helm making him still once more. Even if Air Raid was the youngest of us, Fireflight was older than him by a vorn, but was still young mech at spark. His spark made him seem innocent throughout the war.

Slingshot walked over and simply nodded his head in greeting, never lifting his visor from his optics. He was trying to hide his emotions, but from years of being with the mech, I could tell that he too was glad to be reunited with us.

Air Raid rolled his shoulder plates, trying to work it out. "Maybe go easier on the armor, mechs? You almost ripped my arms out of their sockets." He huffed, slapping Fireflight and Slingshot upside the head.

In return, they did also. "Mechs, please." I said, rolling my optics.

Once I knew they would behave, I turned to Skydive. "How was the journey?"

He kept his face calm, simply shrugging his shoulder. "Besides sparkling sitting these two, there was nothing too difficult." He smirked gently.

I nodded my head. "Primus was watching over you." I said with a small smile.

He hummed in reply.

"So, I see the Decepticons are here as well." Slingshot said, crossing his arms over his chest, clearly knowing about the communication shutdown.

I clenched my hands loosely into fists. "They're after the humans, the dominate species on this plant, for some reason. They shut down communications and anything in-between."

"That would explain why we could not contact you or each other." Fireflight peeped.

"I suppose. Like I said they are planning something. Sadly, I don't know what it is."

"The best thing to do is stay on alert." Skydive paused for a moment hesitantly whether to continue with what he was going to say. "Are _they _here?" Slight fear was in his voice which was a rarity, but in this case, it was understood.

_ The seekers. _"They are…" I said quietly, lowering my gaze to the ground.

Suddenly, I felt something creep around my foot and immediately I looked down and smiled. Being so involved with reuniting with my wing mates, I almost forgot about Jessica. I crouched down and placed a hand out for her which she climbed upon almost immediately. My mechs were all the while, watching me in curiosity. "God, I thought he was going to pop your head off!" She said in relief, but I knew that she was starting to go onto one of her tangents.

She squinting her eyes, trying to look at the new arrivals. "Alright, you guys are buddies, ya know, 'brothers', but how come they attacked you?"

"Weren't you just listening? It's-" I realized she didn't speak Cybertronian so she couldn't have understood it was just a precaution. "Look, he didn't recognize me because of my armor and spark signature."

She gave me a fiery glance before turning to Skydive, who looked slightly appalled by her foreign appearance and tongue. "What is it saying?" He asked hesitantly. The other mechs simply looked at her with a mix of curiosity, alarm and only from Slingshot, disgust.

"She is upset that you attacked me." I translated with a sigh.

"You! How can't you tell he's your leader! For God's sake, it's not like he switched forms."

"Jessica." I said with another sigh.

"Well, basically he did, but that's not the point. Don't you guys have spark signatures?"

"Jess."

"I mean, you could've detected him with that mojo crap."

"Jessica!" I said louder.

"What?" She looked up at me, clearly annoyed that her tangent was interrupted.

I stared at her for a minute until she got the massage.

"Alright, alright." She said, sitting down cross-legged on my palm with a childish pout.

Skydive glanced at her before looking up at me. "Apparently you have data on their language, may I?" He said, reaching out a hand. I wasn't too surprised to see that Skydive wanted to learn about Jess. He was the most careful mech I knew, but at the same time, laid back, never surprised or taken back by anything.

I nodded my head, reaching to the back of my helm. There, a small chip was taken out, holding the data he needed. I placed it in his hand.

"It's not corrupted, now, is it?" He asked not realizing how humorous the question was.

"You want it from Air Raid?" I deadpanned. I could hear a few snickers from Slingshot and Fireflight.

"Hey!" The said mech chirped in insult.

He took the chip without a word. "The internet has been down. No thanks to the Decepticons, so the only way to transfer data is manually." I explained when Jess looked at the data chip and up at me in question.

Skydive paused for a moment, downloading the information. His optics dimmed in concentration as he did so.

"All set?" I asked in human English once his optic brightened.

"Hmm, it feels odd." He said, his voice clicking between human and Cybertronian. He took the chip out and handed it back to me.

"That's-what-she-said." I heard Jessica say quickly, trying to hold back her laughter.

I rolled my optics as I gave it to Fireflight, who looked cautious at first, but I nodded in assurance and he took it.

"Now, what is a young femme like you saying those bad things?" Skydive said.

Jessica jumped in surprise. "Oh, God, you- he-he knows all that stuff?"

I nodded my head once, a small amount of smugness tugged at me. I couldn't be clueless about _everything_. Beside, how else would I keep up with Jessica's crude humor?

She looked up at him with a dirty look. "He better not be Mr. Grandpa 'be a good girl for me' kind of guy."

"I can if you like." He challenged, clearly humored by her annoyance.

"Jessica…" I warned again. I turned to Skydive, shaking my head in apology. "She can get a little feisty at times, but she has a good spark." I explained to Skydive in Cybertronian.

"Hey! Hey! What did you say about me? I will beat the crap outta you just like I did to Air Raid!"

"Feisty indeed." He said, leaning down and examining her up close.

She stared at the mech for a long minute before leaning forward and poking a finger in his face. "I'll bite your nose off." She threatened in a sour tone.

"I highly doubt that, little one." Skydive said, still humored by it all.

I shook my head at Jessica's behavior. W_ay to make a first impression._

I glanced over at Fireflight, who smacked his lips a couple of times before speaking. "Feels funny."

"That's-what-she-said."

"Jessica!" I snapped giving her a look of warning.

"Aw, c'mon, they're walking into the wall with this! It's so hard to resist!" She said, trying to reason with me.

I shook my head with a deep intake of air.

Fireflight cautiously came over to Jessica like a human child wanting to pet a animal, but wasn't sure if it would bit back or not.

"Hello…" He said, waving a hand to her.

Jessica turned to 'Flight from Skydive as he backed away to make room for him.

She smiled immediately and, as she would say, "melted into a puddle". "Oh, aren't you cute?"

Fireflight placed a hand on the back of his helm. "Well…um…"

I couldn't help, but chuckle at his childish gesture.

Slingshot came over and handed my data chip over and looked down at her. Immediately, my wings stiffened.

Jessica suddenly went stiff also. She hummed quietly crossing her arms.

"Tiny little thing isn't it?" He commented studying her a moment longer.

"_She_" I corrected. "As in 'femme'."_Didn't you download my data a klick ago? _I felt like saying.

"Yes, I know." He said lifting his visor up to examine the femme closer.

That was a wrong move on his part. Even if it was dark, Jessica could now see his optics. Unlike a deep blue that all Autobots had in common, his were a whitish, crystal blue.

Jessica smiled. A smile I knew all too well and it wasn't a friendly one either. It was more of a knowingly smile-like she had won a game that hadn't even started. "Silverbolt has told me a lot about you."

Slingshot stood tall, giving me a side glance. "Has he now?"

"Yes, he has." She said, standing up in my palm and crossed her arms.

Slingshot gave her another look before turning to me. With simple conversation she made with him, he was already on edge and exposed. One thing that made me intrigued by her: her ability to strip a person down and build them back up with a simple question or comment. But I knew Jessica had a purpose behind this tactic of hers. Perhaps that's what made her the most interesting human I've ever met.

* * *

I stood with my arms crossed watching the proud mech in front of me draw back. The other mechs were easy to read with a glance, but this one was different. A mess, I should say. Even if I was taken aback by the beauty of his optics, it was a wrong move. They were beautiful no doubt, but they were full of emotions. Curiosity-fast clicks and focusing whirs, annoyance-a twitch of an optic ridge are examples. Like I've told you before, I had this thing where I could tell someone's feelings just with a quick glance. It was something I inherited from my mother. This mech though he was overwhelmed by emotions. A twitch of his finger, a slow flex of his wings, and a shift in weight made me want to learn more about this mech.

Like Silverbolt said, before, he was an asshole and I could see why. I surprised Silverbolt, hell,_ myself, _when I didn't insult him back for calling me an 'it' and not on accident, but purposely. I wouldn't allow him to make me feel like a puny, inferior, being in his optics, oh no. It was "go" time.

I broke my stare from him and looked to the other mechs, or what I could see. Thank God, it was getting a bit lighter out. I guessed it was about four in the morning.

Getting so caught up in my thoughts, I realized the mechs were staring a t_me _almost wondering if I would start hissing or going into convulsions because of how still I was. Looking up at 'Silver, I smiled and sat back down, rubbing my hands together in a "let's eat" manner. "Alright, guys. Enough with timid 'hellos'. My name is Jessica Walker, human friend to Silverbolt and Air Raid." I said with a smile and clapped my hands, startling them. "Alright! Who's up first! I want intros!'

One mech looked at Silverbolt in an "are you kidding me?" kind of way.

"I promise I won't bite." I said sincerely.

"She nibbles." Air Raid said with a smirk.

"If you temp me." I added.

Silverbolt chuckled deeply, making me think dirty thoughts_. No, go away!_I thought making them run away to the back of my head.

A mech stepped forward, making me lift an eyebrow. I think it was the same one I was bickering with. He was just as large as Silverbolt. Proud wings graced his back in an upward way that spread to his shoulders and out. Two smaller wings were folded on his lower back and his thrusters placed on his feet, making it look like he was wearing bulky boots. But from here, they looked powerful and fast. An Autobot insignia graced both his upper shoulders just like Silverbolt. If I squinted hard enough, the gentle blue light from his optics outlined a nasty gash across his face from his lower chin, across his nose and to his left upper forehead

And knowing how long I've been with Silverbolt and getting used to Cybertronian anatomy, the scar looked deep and old. He was lucky that whatever did that to him missed his left optic. Oddly, I had to fight the urge to trace the scar with a gentle hand.

"I am Skydive, aerial tactician. It is a pleasure meeting you, Jessica Walker."

I smiled getting out of my thoughts once again. His voice was gentle and even. If he could, he would have been the librarian type of guy. Quiet, yet cute. "Please, 'Jess' is fine." I said with a laugh.

He bowed his head once, folding an arm in front of his chest in respect. I immediately blushed. He smirked, looking back up at me clearly happy in making me do so.

"Now, onto Mr. Cutie over there." I said in a teasing manner, placing the back of my hand under my chin.

"Oh, please, Jess, you'll make him fritz." Air Raid said from behind him. When Fireflight didn't say anything, he pushed him forward giving 'Raid a dirty look.

"Hiya!" I waved.

With a curious expression, he did the same thing. "Hiya!" I could have squealed from his level of cuteness. Oh, why would he want to join such a terrible war? He was too sweet and innocent!

Unlike Silverbolt and Skydive who had sharper and darker armor, Fireflight's armor had a lighter tone of grey with rounded edges. His wings were smaller, which were resting on his upper back and spread out straight behind him in a slightly upward position. He also had less armor than the others, probably because he was the smallest of them. His helm was decorated with a tiny chevron with decals. Gracing the sides of his cheeks were two triangular pointed pieces of metal pointing downward making it seem his head was a weapon all on itself. I also noticed a small gash on the side of his neck in the delegate cables. Apparently, that happened not too long ago. A sudden surge of anger welled up in me. What kind of sick bastard would harm this_ angel_?

"It's nice to meet you, Fireflight." I finally said. "I know me and you will get alone great." I said with a wink.

He looked away and just like Silverbolt, if not anymore obvious, he would have blushed right then and there.

I quickly turned to the mech with the icy blur optics. "And you?"

"Name's Slingshot." He supplied crossing his arms. I smiled that knowingly smile and examined him.

He too had less armor, but not less than Air Raid, who had the amount between Silverbolt and Skydive. Starting to see a trend, I figured out that the amount of armor they had had to do with ranking. The leader always had more armor then his soldiers. Slingshot curiously had what looked like the tips of his wings on his forearms, making them look like assassins blades that curved backward to his shoulders. All in all, it made him look like a guy you did not want to mess with.

His helm was rounded and he also had sharper plating on the sides of his helm as if they were wings. They came over where his ears would be and curved over his temples, making it look like he was in motion.

Slingshot had thrusters on the side of his legs, making it look like he was wearing morbid holsters. Secondary thrusters were on his heels.

_ And that visor._

It was a shield to the world, hiding his beautiful optics from them. It was currently on his forehead, fanning out to the sides where they would bend and cover where his ears would be if he were human.

"I know me and you are going to have a blast together too." I finally said, telling the truth, and at the same time, lying.

He hummed. "I count on it, human."

Silverbolt was about to correct him, but I placed a hand on his chest to stop him. Oh no, that was going to be my job later on. He would respect me when I was through with him.

"Alright, now that I know you guys. It's time to go shopping!" I said, standing up on Silverbolt's palm. They gave each other worried and amused glances.

"Alternate forms." Air Raid explained.

"So you can hide amongst the humans without causing alarm because of our Cybertronian appearance." Silverbolt added after being so quiet while introductions were being made.

No one objected and if I am right, Skydive looked the most excited about this, which made me all the more excited. "I know just the place where they have your sizes too." I said with a wink. "And Silverbolt here will lead ya." I turned to face him and saluted. "Whenever you're ready, commander."

For the first time, he smiled a truly happy smile. For him, it was absolutely wonderful to be reunited with his mechs knowing that they were alive and well.

* * *

**Please review!**


	19. Game of Tag

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**You may have noticed I made one big change to this story. It will now be a two part story. Why, do you ask? I am starting to lose my touch for this story and it's time to take a break. Until I have my troops in order, I will start up part 2 soon. So basically this is the last chapter, but then again it isn't. Sooo yeah...have fun reading this and see ya soon. ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 19 Game of Tag**

* * *

He watched the human and the two holoforms walk out of the bar with no emotion. All he did was turn around and set his arms on the bar with a human sigh. A slow smile crept to his lips.

The fact was that the holoform wasn't happy. In fact he was upset with the fact that he would be returning to Starscream without the human female dead. There was no humor in it, yet he still smiled.

He glanced at the glass bottles on the racks behind the bar. He saw his holoforms' reflection in a darker bottle and almost lifted his arm to shoot at it with his missiles, but suppressed the action. He did not have his weapons in this form. With another disgusting sigh, Thundercracker's holoform disguise looked away. How low could he become to do Starscream's dirty work?

With an angry scoff, he flicked the empty shot glass that the human, Jessica, consumed. _Did it matter?_ He thought. He was sworn to obey every order that bastard gave out. He had been fighting this war all these years and he regretted ever swearing his alliance with him.

"This is pointless." He mumbled. Why were they fooling with the Autobots? Their efforts would only be wasted now. The rest of the Aerialbots were here and they were outnumbered.

Starscream was just doing this to get revenge and toy around with them. It was a waste of effort and time. Reluctantly, the seeker exited the bar and walked down a dark alleyway where his holoform fizzled out of existence. As soon as he did, his true body came online with forced whirs and hisses of joints moving. Without hesitance, the seeker transformed and flew into the air to tell his leader that he failed his mission.

* * *

You could tell that Silverbolt was flying low and carefully. That's because I was currently flying with him; the seat straps had a death grip on me, pressing me into the seat. Currently, he was talking to his buddies in Cybertronian, kinda making me feel left out, but I didn't mind they had a lot to catch up to do.

"You know…" I started out slowly. "I won't break if you just loosen up the seatbelts a little bit."

Silverbolt did so without a word to me.

I pouted, but then relaxed. _"It's not all about you, Jess." _I thought, looking out into the dark sky. On the right of us was Skydive flying as steady as possible and to the left was Air Raid who seemed a little sluggish. Taking up the rear was Slingshot and Fireflight. Tell you the truth, they looked freaking awesome in their Cybertronian alt forms. The foggy glow of the moon poking through the clouds made them look like deadly hawks in the sky, looking for their pray.

It was scary and yet awe-inspiring how powerful mechs like them could be the most gentle and friendliest persons I've ever met. Well, I wasn't too sure on Slingshot, not yet at least.

"Jess." I heard my name being called by Silverbolt, bringing me out of my daze.

"Huh?" I said, directing my attention the control panel where his voice came from.

He laughed gently. A song to my ears. "Would you like to join?" He offered, not wanting to leave me out.

I blushed feeling like I was put on the spot. "No, I am fine. I will have plenty of time to talk to you once we get to the airport." I said, crossing my arms over my chest proudly.

They started to talk once again in a chorus of clicks, tones and whines. I busied myself by staring out of Silverbolt's cockpit. Placing my chin in my palm, I smiled, hearing a new round of laughs coming from Air Raid and Silverbolt. If they were happy, so was I.

By the time we got there, it was five in the morning. The sky was starting to lighten up, and the urge to find coffee was licking at my brain. Nonetheless, I fought it away with excitement. Slowly, and as discreet as possible, they all landed on the asphalt. Silverbolt transformed. I was still getting use to the process of where the cockpit would slid onto his chest making me place my feet on the glass and seat.

The cockpit hissed open and Silverbolt's hand was waiting for me. Slowly and carefully, I climbed onto his awaiting palm. Looking around, the other 'bots were walking over to us. A blush came to my face. This must've been very awkward to watch.

"Alright." I said, clapping my hands once getting their attention pushing the thought away. To my surprise, they gave me their undivided attention. I hummed in thought. I could use that to my advantage in the future. Smiling at the thought, Silverbolt made a noise similar to a human clearing their throat, successfully getting me back on track.

"Okay, okay" I mumbled with a devilish smile. "We have to do this quickly before we get caught." I said, acting like we were teenagers sneaking out of the house. Suddenly, the smile went away as the thought brought back memories from the orphanage. I shook my head, quickly chasing the horrible memories away. The past was the past.

I took in a deep breath. "Let's start with the basics. What alts do you have currently? Fighter? Stealth? Recon? We can start from there and see what we can find."

All the mechs explained their roles with a ton of information. I felt my eye twitch from the overload. To save time, I will explain what they each said in simplest form. Fireflight's role was stealth and recon, Slingshot was the dirty fighter so he was the dog-fighting type and Skydive…well, he's just the whole flipping she-bang.

I placed my hands on my forehead "Okay, okay" I mumbled, sitting down on Silverbolt's hand cross-legged and looking around. This made my heart skip a beat. Alright, so apparently, the air show was long gone and all that was left were the commercial airplanes used for traveling. So where were we going to find military aircrafts?

At this, I shook my head and looked up at Silverbolt with a nervous smile. "Houston we have a problem."

* * *

"Imbecile!" Starscream roared, kicking the kneeling Thundercracker in the chest. Skywarp winced as the mech was thrown backwards with a grunt of pain.

"I gave you a simple task and _you _can't even fulfill it!" The gray-blue mech took another blow, but this time to the helm.

Skywarp stood still watching his wing mate take the punishment silently. He remained at attention, not daring to move a finger. The only movement he could make was to wince at the blows Starscream dealt to Thundercracker.

Starscream watched with seething red optics as Thundercracker rose onto his hands and knees. "There were too many witnesses, commander." Thundercracker said hoarsely.

Starscream growled again. "The humans are inferior to us! That is not an excuse to let the human get away."

"The Aerialbots were with her! I was outnumbered." Thundercracker nodded once trying to emphasize his words. He winced at the pain on the side of his helm after he did so.

"You could've killed her and disappeared!" This time Starscream picked his wing mate up by the throat. Thundercracker didn't resist his hold. "Why the hesitance, Thundercracker?" He hissed, knowing that the mech didn't kill her because of the environment he was in.

The mech didn't answer quickly enough. With a growl, he was thrown to the ground on his stomach. Starscream gripped one of the mech's wings, his claws digging into the sensitive metal as he twisted it.

The mech finally yelled out in pain as his clawed fingers digging into the soft earth. Skywarp offlined his optics not able to turn his head away. He was ordered by Starscream to watch his punishment to let it be an example to never go against his commands. Luckily, the brown seeker was too busy to notice Skywarp do so.

"Answer me, mech." Starscream ordered a slow sick smile appearing on his lip components. "Do you feel pity for these creatures?" He teased knowing his words were true.

Thundercracker shook his head. But not to the question, but to the increasing pressure Starscream was applying onto his precious wing.

The brown seeker hummed, twisting his wing more. "I am waiting." He hissed.

To save what little pride he had left and his wing, he simply gave in. "Yes, yes!" He practically begged.

Starscream hummed again, watching as a small trickle of energon ran down his wing and then down his side. "You are weak, Thundercracker, and someday you will be offlined for it." He snarled. With a simple twist of his hand, the Seeker commander ripped the wing off of the mech's shoulder.

Thundercracker yelled out in agony, clutching the dirt in his clawed hands. Starscream scoffed at the mech's cry of pain, throwing the wing aside like it was trash. Skywarp onlined his optics once more and grimaced at the sight.

"The only reason I keep you alive is because your skills are too valuable to be wasted. You would be wise to realize how merciful I am to you." He hissed.

Turning away from the mech on the ground and facing Skywarp, he addressed him in a fierce and dangerous tone. "Make sure he does not fail this time, if he does, it will be his life that pays." He said, giving a side glance at the shuddering mech on the ground. With that, he walked away, not saying another word.

Skywarp made sure his commander was far enough to move again. Putting his fear aside, he slowly walked over to Thundercracker who was shaking from the pain. The gray-purple seeker stood next to his brother and shook his head. "Why do you do this to yourself…?" He asked quietly observing the frayed and torn stud on his back that was slowly bleeding out energon.

"Because it's pointless." He ground out getting up on his hands and knees, fighting the pain.

"Stop. This is what gets you like this. If you just do your Primus-damned job, you wouldn't always end up like this. I am telling you right now, mech, Starscream is at whit's end with you."

"He always was since day one." He growled out with poison, crawling to retrieve his wing.

Skywarp sighed through his vents tired of the mech, trying to keep his pride. With annoyance, Skywarp walked over to where his wing was and picked it up. Walking back to him, he stood over him. "I'm getting tired of it too mech. I am always the one covering your aft."

He dropped the wing next to Thundercracker's hand. "You better get your processor straight, TC." Skywarp turned to walk away, but Thundercracker's voice stopped him.

"The rest of the Aerialbots arrived…" He said sounding out of breath.

"What?" Skywarp said, forgetting his annoyance almost immediately. He heard what the mech said, but just didn't believe it. He spun around facing him once again. "How do you know?"

"One of the Aerialbots, Air Raid, came to them in his holoform and told them while he was on his patrol he saw them crash land. After that, they left." He explained, deactivating his pain sensors.

Skywarp stared at the mech for moment, taking it in. "Why didn't you tell 'Screamer?"

Thundercracker sat up sitting on his folded legs while exhaling hot air from his vents. "He was busy, remember?" He said sourly.

The mech shook his head at the remark. "So now we're outnumbered."

Thundercracker tilted his head in a "you think?" gesture as he stood up, relieved that his pain sensors were finally offline.

Skywarp finally took notice when the mech started to walk past him. "Ya know what, TC, I'll tell him. You had enough beatings for one night." He said humorlessly in a harsh tone, narrowing his optics at the mech.

Thundercracker stopped and turned to face his wing mate. He didn't give the blue mech a second glance as he walked by. As he watched Skywarp go into the forest, he couldn't help, but feel a slight pang of gratitude. Despite what had just happened, a barely visible smile curved at the corner of his lips.

* * *

"Like what?" Silverbolt asked looking down at me with worried optics.

"Well…" I drew out the word. "Since you guys," I pointed in the direction of Skydive, Slingshot and Firefight. "Are combat aircrafts and the air show is outta town and all that's left is commercial planes, we have no place to go…" I poked my pointer fingers together in embarrassment and nervousness.

"So you are saying they can't acquire alternate forms?" 'Silver asked, hoping that was not the real reason, but as I cringed I eliminated that hope.

Getting an idea, I perked up, shaking my head. "The only place where they can get forms that fit for their bodies is at a military base. Since there's no internet or GPS, I have no effing clue where to find one. So, in short, boys,…" I turned to them. "You're S.O.L."

It took them a moment to understand what I'd just said. It was Slingshot who spoke up. "Well, you were useful." He said, smacking his lips with a metallic click.

I rolled my eyes, holding back the desire to kick his pretty face. "Look, I thought the air show would still be here so it's not my fault." I said, sternly to the mech.

"Then why did you take us here on a guess? Like you said, shouldn't we be more careful?" He said, really trying to push my buttons.

"Why you son of a bi-"

"Now is not the time to argue." Was Skydive's calm voice, breaking all the red in my vision.

"Skydive's right, we need to concentrate more on finding a military base rather than playing the blame game." Silverbolt said, eyeing the both of us.

Air Raid was next to talk. "C'mon, this is California! There has to be one around here." He said with a tired smile. Narrowing my eyes, I could tell the mech didn't look so good. Pushing the current crisis aside, I was about to ask him if he was okay, but Fireflight's small voice chimed in.

"When we were coming through the atmosphere, I thought I saw a human airbase not too far from here. They were training, I think…" He said, flexing his wings in nervousness.

I didn't focus on his words, but why he didn't say this before we left town? I dropped my jaw in disbelief. "Why…" I paused for dramatic effect. "Pray tell, didn't you tell us this_before _we came here?" I said, noting the frustration on Slingshot's and Air Raid's faceplates. Air Raid was understandable. He'd probably wasted what little energon he has left. Slingshot was just being an ass.

The little mech was hesitant to reply and shrugged. "It didn't cross my mind?" He guessed more than said.

At this, I did a face-palm and a round of exasperated sighs came from the others. I cleared my throat and took in a deep breath gathering what little sanity I had left. "Right now, a guess is good as anything." I said, exchanging glances at each of the 'bots. "It might not hurt to check it out. I mean, we're kind of scraping the bottom of the barrel now."

"I'd wish you would stop using human sayings" Air Raid said gripping his helm.

I smiled at the dramatic mech, but looked up at Silverbolt. "What do you think, commander?"

Silverbolt sighed through his vents blowing warm air onto me. He shook his head, looking up at Skydive. "It's all we got."

Skydive paused, trying to think of other alternatives, but when he didn't, he agreed. "Like Jessica said, it would cause no harm to investigate." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I glanced at all the mechs once. With that, they all seemed to agree except for Slingshot who didn't look to happy about the decision. With a smile on my face, I turned to him and made a zero with my pointer finger and thumb and then pointed at him. Then I raised my pointer finger in a one and pointed at me. At first, the mech growled, but Silverbolt started to walk away before he could do anything else. As he did, I could have sworn that the mech's scowl turned into a slightly humored and challenging smile.

"Alright, let's hit the skies." Silverbolt said with a nod, realizing we were about to take off. With that, I was guided back into Silverbolt's cockpit. _Oh, here we go again… _I sighed.

* * *

Finally mustering up the courage to confront his leader while he was still fuming, Skywarp found the mech overlooking the town below, something the seekers did while they were waiting or just plain bored.

"Commander Starscream." Skywarp said, trying to sound as presentable as he could.

The brown mech didn't acknowledge him at first out of rudeness and superiority, but when he finally did, a snarl was fighting it way through his words. "What is it, Skywarp?"

Skywarp held his hands behind his back when Starscream turned around to face his wing mate. It took Skywarp a moment to gather his thoughts. He was careful with his choice of words. _"You own me big time you aft" _He thought bitterly to Thundercracker. "Thundercracker has told me more information regarding the Aerialbots." He said not moving one inch.

Starscream examine him closer. "So why has he not come to me about this? Is he that much of a coward?"

Skywarp kept his anger under control. "With that torn off wing, he had trouble speaking. It took him awhile to collect himself to tell me." He said in defense of his brother.

Starscream scoffed and shook his head. "Whatever. Come out with it, mech!" He said, the impatience in his voice coming back.

The purple seeker wisely took note of it. "Before Thundercracker left, he said that Air Raid had come to Silverbolt and the human in his holoform to tell them while he was on patrol he saw the Aerialbots crash land. He did not get the location." Skywarp said, not realizing the damage he'd done with his last sentence.

"Still can't even get simple information…" He mumbled. "I know of the Aerialbots' landing. Soundwave has informed me that they would have arrived by that time."

The purple mech took advantage of Starscream's calmed tone. "So why did he let them through the atmosphere?"

Starscream hummed. "Perhaps, there is a greater plan we do not know of. After all, he has been in constant contact with Megatron ever since Soundwave proclaimed he would be coming to this planet with an army."

Skywarp paused at this new information. "Megatron's coming to earth?" He asked dumbly, his formality now gone.

Starscream rolled his eyes at his stupidity. "Yes, apparently so. He has been keeping his plans hidden from the rest of his troops."

Skywarp relaxed his body becoming nervous. Usually, when Megatron had something planned and he'd keep it away from others except Soundwave, it was something usually big…and dangerous.

Starscream turned his back to Skywarp, looking back onto the human settlement below. "Is that all?" He asked, clearly expressing his desire to be left alone.

"Yes, commander." He said, shocked to be dismissed so abruptly.

"Then be gone."

"Yes, commander." Skywarp said again, not hesitating to walk away from the still fuming mech.

The Seeker commander waited for his wingmate to leave and when he did, he sighed heavily through his vents, forgetting his wingmates for the moment to save him unneeded aggravation. Gripping a nearby tree for balance as he stood on the cliff, he mused how he was going to attack now. He was outnumbered by the Aerialbots so he couldn't attack now. That would be foolish battle, but in many cases in the past, he had his other seeker clans to command alongside with, including Slipstream's deadly clan. He narrowed his optics as the name came to his processor.

Many times before, her clan had arrived as reinforcements. Despite being a femme, she was a brave and a deadly ally. Sneaky and sly, she was famous as a morbid enchantress. Playing with her foes-mech or femme-and killing them in a blink of an eye. Rumors also claim she drank the energon of her fallen enemies as a trophy or victory ritual. Starscream shuddered at the thought.

Not too long ago, word traveled that her two members of her clan had been killed while protecting her from an attempted assignation. Starscream felt no pity for the femme. She was a Cybertronian that no one should trust. Her alluring frame and voice tricked a lot of mechs into making deals and pacts with her. But in the end, she always drew back on her word, deals, and pacts, especially when credits or energon was the matter. It was no wonder that she was almost assassinated.

The Seeker commander learned his lesson after he'd made a few deals with her himself. She was a femme not to be dealt with. Simple as that.

If Megatron was bringing an army to Earth, Starscream was a hundred and ten percent certain that Megatron used her to bring together the seeker forces once again and come to Earth along with ground troops.

Starscream shifted his weight from one leg to another. It made the seeker uneasy when he wasn't in on Megatron's plans. It wasn't that he was paranoid, but the fact that he was the second in command, he had the obligation to know everything. That's why he never trusted Soundwave or Megatron. They were always planning schemes behind the Decepticon's back without his consent.

Starscream growled gripping the tree tighter until it snapped and shredded between his claws.

With a snarl, he stood tall looking at the morning sky. "Where are you now, Megatron?" He hissed with venom.

* * *

"How much longer, 'flight?" Air Raid whined.

"Yeah, mech, my wings are starting to ache." Slingshot added on with a annoyed huff.

"Not that far…I think." He mumbled. I could hear Slingshot groan with annoyance. The only warning you got before he would start to rant. Before he could start to yell, I interrupted him.

"Guys, be quiet, Jessica's sleeping." I said quietly, but not losing the no-nonsense tone to my voice.

"Deep apologies, commander." Slingshot sarcastically said.

I mentally shook my head at him. You were just better off ignoring the mech.

"Is she not well?" Skydive suddenly asked, flying next to me. If I could, I would have smiled.

"No, she is recharging, that's all. Her nightly function is tiring to her." I said, watching her sleep peacefully.

"Ah, I see." Skydive paused. "How long have you and Jessica been together?"

The question caught me off guard. "What? What do you mean 'together'?" I said, knowing very well what he meant. I directed my attention to the other mechs. They were too busy to notice, having a conversation on their own

"I can see it, Silverbolt, we all can." He said with slight smile in his tone.

"She's just a good friend." I said, focusing my attention on her with admiration.

The mech hummed. "I think it's something more, mech."

"What are you trying to get at?" I asked, now getting annoyed at his questions.

"Is she a distraction?" He came flat out with the question, not bothering to play the question game any longer.

I was silent for a moment. The way he asked the question was not appropriate, but I knew what he was trying to ask. "My relationship with Jessica is private, Skydive. I would greatly appreciate it if you stop asking me questions." I said.

He paused. "Very well." The tone to his voice was smug, which made me uneasy.

The mech kept flying next to me, keeping silent for the rest of the flight. With a mental shake of my head, I forgot about it. Besides, the base was up ahead and things were about to get crazy.

"So what do we do now, _leader_?" Slingshot asked in a snotty tone.

"Be silent, Slingshot." Skydive ordered sternly.

Quickly, I thought of a plan. "Me and Air Raid will keep the humans busy while you and the others focus on your alts. As soon as you do, rendezvous ten miles out to the south."

A sudden siren from below announced our arrival. "Keep it tight and do not harm the humans." I ordered sternly.

"Understood." With that, Skydive and the others peeled off from the formation and dove down to the base. This is when Jess woke up. "Could you turn off that noise?" She mumbled, sitting up straight. She looked around and noticed the others weren't there. "Wait? What's happening?" She asked panicking.

"We are at the human base. They have detected us." I explained, watching as the human aircrafts below started to take off from the landing strip.

"Oh, Jesus, Silverbolt, they got F-22!" She gripped her face with her hands.

The alt mode looked familiar. "That's the seeker's alternate mode." I said more to myself than to Jess.

"Hey, 'Silver, when do we start dancing?" Air Raid asked eagerly.

"Not yet."

"What? 'Dancing'? Silverbolt, you better not do what I think you're gunna do." Jessica said with warning in her tone, tilting her head and pointing a finger at the control panel.

"Ya better believe it, Jess." Air Raid, said flexing his wings as two trios of F-22s came at us.

I circled around, the humans soon followed with a quick movement. Knowing that they were staying on our tail pretty tight to test our flight patterns, I made the seat straps become tight around her. From a compartment from below the seat, an oxygen mask for humans was revealed.

She looked at it then exploded. "Oh, hell no! I am not going to be in the middle of a dogfight, 'Silver!"

"Then I'll just drop you off at the base and the military will gladly escort you to safety." I said sarcastically.

She stared at me with fire. "Fine, point taken." She reached down and placed the oxygen mask over her face and gripped the seat. "I hate you." She hissed.

"Yeah, alright." I said, wanting to roll my optics.

"Here they come !" Air Raid said from behind us as soon as their afterburners roared to the max.

"Split up!" I ordered immediately, twisting upward. Air Raid and I went upward while the others dove toward the base. Jessica gripped the seat straps tightly.

"Hang on." I said, now concentrating on the humans behind us. Surprisingly, they were still on our tail. These humans were more skilled than the last time. I smiled at this. Deep inside, it felt good to get into an entertaining game of tag.

I looked around seeing Air Raid to my right as he broke through the clouds. "Ya gonna have to do better than that!" He whooped, barrel rolling to the side and diving once more.

I cringed at this. I was about to open a com link to remind him about his low energy levels, but remembered that I couldn't. "Slag it." I mumbled.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Jessica managed to ground out.

"Air Raid's going to use the last of his energon if he's too cocky."

"Well then, go after him!" She said just as worried as I was. "You'd think he'd be more careful." She said.

I grunted, agreeing with her. With a swift movement, I spun downward to catch up to Air Raid.

From behind, the humans stayed close. A warning came up on my vision. Missiles were locked onto me. The humans did not want to play tag anymore.

* * *

Carefully, the three mechs dove close to the ground, scanning for any alts that would fit their frame.

"Stay together." Skydive said as he transformed and landed, catching a fighter jet in his sight. Quickly, he scanned it. In a short moment, his plating started to shift and slide, forming the alt's exterior. As the last plate shifted into place, he immediately transformed and rocketed into the sky.

Circling the base, he watched Slingshot and Fireflight do the same before they too went into the air.

"Well, that was easy…" Slingshot said, flying next to Skydive.

"The humans are more preoccupied with Air Raid and Silverbolt than us." He explained.

"Do you think we should help them out?" Fireflight asked, flying just below Skydive's wing.

"No, obey his orders. We'll do as he says." With that, the base was soon behind them, leaving Air Raid and Silverbolt behind.

I looked down, seeing that the others had found their alts. Quickly, they transformed and flew away to the rendezvous point.

* * *

"The others have made it." I announced to Jess with stress in my voice as the missile still kept a lock on me. "Slag it! Hang on!"

Before Jess could say anything, I sharply twisted to the side and looped around the human jets. The missile alert was still flashing on his control panel. With an aggravated growl, I dove down. As I did, I heard gunfire from the left of me.

Air Raid was struggling to twist and turn avoiding the bullets that spat out of the human jet.

"Air Raid! Get out of here!" I yelled, but he did not hear me. With another growl, I spun sharply again, this time the lock disappeared from my vision. It was a minor relief as I flew closer to Air Raid.

"Mech! Retreat!" I yelled once more. Suddenly from behind, the jets started to open fire, pouring a shower of bullet onto me.

The bullets dug sharply into my armor and pinged off thicker plates of armor. Panic ran through me as the bullets came closer to the cockpit. With a yell, Jessica clutched the underside of the seat. "Silverbolt!" She yelled, fear in her voice.

Going into another quick turn, the bullets stopped raining down on us, but not a moment later, they returned this time, only larger.

With a sharp crack, a bullet hit the glass of my cockpit. It was all that was needed to make the whole glass dome crack and shatter. Another yell came from Jessica as she hung tightly onto the seat, struggling not to get sucked out into the air. Quickly thinking, I revealed myself by transforming and placing a hand over my chest where my cockpit was placed, protecting Jessica.

The thought of my disguise being revealed did not bother me. The red in my vision took over my thoughts and frame. Anyone who tried to hurt Jessica was immediately a threat. Transforming my arm into a large blade, I spun around and waited for the human jets to come towards me. "Come on." I growled, ignoring the stings all over my armor as the bullets bit into it.

Bracing myself I lifted the blade and raised it in a swift movement, quickly slicing it downward and taking one of the wings off. I looked behind me, seeing the pilot eject himself. It's not that I wanted to kill the humans. I wanted to scare them off. There was a programming in the back of my processor that activated when anyone of my mechs were threatened. Almost an emergency systems, but more delicate to activate or set off.

With a huff, I looked ahead, seeing them circle around again. Increasing my thrusters, I flew up at them, bracing myself again. I sliced the nose off of the jet and then another wing as I spun under it. The last jet avoided my attack with a sharp turn.

I wanted to smirk at that. Never underestimate the humans. When I went to attack again, Air Raid was by my side gripping my arm. "Silverbolt, snap out of it." He begged weakly. With a short glance, I saw the energon pouring from the bullet holes that littered his armor.

"C'mon, 'Silver, we're done." He said, pulling me again. I glanced down at my own body, seeing the same wounds only more sever. Slowly, I lifted my hand and saw that Jessica was shaking, her eyes wide open, gripping onto the seat for dear life. What got me out of my violent fog was a stream of red going down her arm.

"No…" I breathed. "Jess…"

The mech saw this, urgency lacing his words. "Silver, let's go!" He said more sternly. With one final glace at the remaining jet, the burning pieces on the ground, and the pilots floating safely back to the ground, I narrowed my optics with pain. "I-I did this…?"

Air Raid pulled on my arm again. "Mech! We need to take her to safety!"

With a nod, we slowly descended to the ground where I could transfer Jessica safely to Air Raid. We landed, sand blowing up into the wind from our thrusters on our feet. Quickly and gently, I handed out Jessica to Air Raid. Her precious blood flowing onto my hand made me pause as she shook violently, gripping my hand.

"I'm so sorry…" I mumbled. Slowly, she gripped my finger and kissed it. With that, she passed out going limp.

Air Raid didn't waste any time when I stood there and stared at Jess in shock. He took her out of my hands and placed her in his cockpit. He immediately transformed and flew off.

Still in shock, I rubbed the blood in my palm with a finger. "How could I let this happen?" I asked out loud, my hands starting to shake.

A sudden shout and sounds of engines made me look over at the group of military vehicles coming towards me. With a shake of my head, I transformed and flew off to the rendezvous point. No more. I wanted no more destruction or violence.

* * *

The security advisor was on a trip to investigate a report of smuggled items being shipped from the base. When he arrived, he found no such thing. With a huff, he mumbled about the government being more worried about the global blackout than items being smuggled. Just as he was about to leave the base, the whole area went into chaos.

What seemed like forever, Director Galloway spent twenty minute in the bunker being protected from the outside battle. Soon after everything was silent again, he rushed out of the base and outside to investigate himself.

"What the hell was that all about?" Galloway said, looking into the sky seeing a pair of jets fly away. He looked around, seeing the two destroyed F-22s burning not too far away. The pilots finally landed and took off their masks. One stood up, but immediately doubled over and vomited. The other pilot came to his side worried about his wingmate.

Determined to get answers, he walked over to the pilot not caring if he was injured or almost had a near death experience. "Soldier, what happen up there?" He said, making him turn around and face him.

He was still shaken by the whole thing. Beads of sweat poured down from his face; his hands shook as he wiped a hand down his face. "It-it transformed!" He stuttered.

Galloway's frown turned into a scowl. That's all the man needed to hear before he spun on his heal. "Get me a plane right now!" The furious man yelled as he walked by a soldier. He nodded his head and ran off, leaving the director to fume.


	20. Starting Part two!

Hello my readers! Yes it is time to start up this story once again! Yay! I have the plot somewhat down so I am now comfortable to start Remember Me again.

This time though the second part will be called "Remember Me: Part Two" (duh! *saps self*)

So tomorrow I will upload the first chapter!

I hope you guys are still with me. I am deeply sorry if I lost you. Hopefully I will do better this time around.


End file.
